Trials of the Heart
by Vegeta's True Love
Summary: *NEW*Ch.24 Now POSTED. IM BACK!!.Chichi pushes Goku away emotionally & he cheats! Can Chichi fix her wrongs in time?
1. Ican't Believe you said that!!

TITLE: "Trials of the Heart"  
  
SUMMARY: Goku, no longer able to stand Chichi's constant bickering, has an affair. Yes, you heard me, an affair. Now, with Goku caught between his feeling for his mistress, who absolutely loves and adores him, and his loyalty to his family, Goku has to make the toughest decision of his life. Will Chichi finally wake up to the errors of her ways and save her marraige or is she too late?  
  
A/N: This is an a/u fic. I'm not going to follow the Dbz timeline exactly. I will be making several alterations. You'll see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragonball z or any of the characters associated with dbz. I do own this story and its original character(s) so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a warm summers' morning. The birds were singing their love, the cool breeze was slightly russeling the rich green leaves atop the trees that surrounded the lush land scape. The cloudless sky was painting a brillant blue, mocking the ocean as the sun shone down atop the Son residence. The beauty of the morning gave a deceitful impression that all was right with the world, when in fact it was not. At least not to those who knew of the androids arrival in just three years. Chichi was standing at the stove preparing a feast of a breakfast for her two sleeping saiyans. She fixed some of Goku's favorite foods that consisted of sausages, pancakes, bacon, omletts, grits, french toast, fried eggs, ham and orange juice.  
  
"Phew", she exclaimed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Now, time to call those sleepy heads to breakfast. Goku! Gohan! Breakfast is ready!!!!". No response. "Goku! Gohan! Your breakfast is getting cold!!!!!!!!" Still no response. Frustrated, Chichi stormed up the stairs in a huff. "Honestly, all the trouble I go through cooking enough food to feed an army just to feed those two and they don't even has the curtisy to come and eat when I call them!", she complained to herself. Storming into Gohan's room, she yanked the covers off of him while simultaneously yelling, "GET UP NOW YOUNG MAN!!", causing poor Gohan to abruptly jump up, almost leaping out of his bed. "AAHHH!!! Mom what's wrong! What's happening!!", he screamed, still somewhat disoriented from being ripped out of his sleep. " Your breakfast that I slaved over since before sun up is getting cold on the table! That's what's wrong!!", she yelled. "Oh. Sorry mom. I didn't hear you. Me and dad got back reallylate from training and we were exhausted. I guess that's why I over slept this morning", he responded somewhat nervously. He knew his mother didn't approve of him training, so he was a little reluctant in having to tell his mother why he was being lazy that morning. "Training!! Everythig is always about training!! Did you even get that math assignment done in between your training?!". She spat the word out bitterly as if it were poison. "No", he responded in a small voice. His eyes were cast down on the crumpled blanket that now lay on the floor that once resyed on his bed a few minutes prior. "What do you mean NO!!! You know the deal Gohan! I only agreed to let you train if you continued your studies along with it!!". "I know mom. I promise I'll do it today like dad said I could..oops". He quickly put a hand over his mouth. He didn't mean to let that last part slip out. His mom and dad often fought over how long and often he should study and he didn't want to cause another argument between his parents. "So your father let you skip out on finishing your school work, huh?!", chichi stated, more than she asked. "That's right, he did", Goku stated leaning against the doorway of his son's bedroom. He had been standing there since Chichi ripped the covers off of Gohan, but she had been to furious to notice him.  
  
"We had a deal Goku", she said trying to calm her temper. "Yes, sweetie, I know that, but I was teaching Gohan a new technique and we didn't notice how late it was getting and..." "No!!", she yelled. Cutting off Goku in mid-sentence. "Gohan was suppose to study ALONG with training. Not just once in a bluemoon whenever you feel like letting him!!" "That's not my intentions Chichi and you know it!", he exclaimed, beginning to lose his temper. "I agree that Gohan should study but his training is more important right now! We have to prpare forthe androids coming in three years or there will be no point in Gohanever studying againbecause the world will be destroyed! No More!! GONE!!! Why can't you understand that Chichi?! It's common sense!!!!". Goku yelled, frustrated with his wife, for the thousandth time, and her obsession with their son studying non-stop. Chichi was some what taking back by Goku's outburst. Sure they'd had this argument before but Goku never spoke to her so harshly. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at Goku in somewhat disbelief. Gohan was looking back and forth between his parents with a sad look plastered on his little face. He hated it when his parents fought. Goku sighed, seeing the look on his wife's face. "Look...I'm sorry I yelled like that Chichi. It's just that I need you to understandhow important itis for me and Gohan to train right now". She dropped her eyes to the floor in attempt to hide the hurt in her eyes from her husbands verbal lashing. Goku placed his forefinger under her chin and gently lifted her face so that she would look at him. "I'm only trying to protect our future together. Do you understand what I'm saying Chichi?", he asked her softly while slipping his other arm around her tiny waist. "I guess", she said with a sigh, not wanting to argue anymore, even though she was still upset about the whole situation in general. "Good". He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Mmmm...something sure smells good! I'm starving!!", he exclaimed, his nose now able to smell the food since the issue, he thought, had finally been resolved. "Yeah, me to!", Gohan echoed, also glad that the tension in the air had been lifted. Goku and Gohan quickly made their exit downstairs so that they could stuff their faces while a still somewhat pissed Chichi followed quietly after.  
  
"Wow Chichi! That was great! You really out done yourself!!", Goku exclaimed as he patted his full stomach. "Thanks", Chichi said with a small smile, not as upset as she was a few minutes ago. "Well Gohan, we better gt going. Piccolo is waiting for us". "Right", Gohansaid happily as he hopped out of his chair. "Hold on!! What about that math assingment young man?!", Chichi exclaimed, stopping Gohan in mid- stride on his way out the door. "Uh...well I...um...",he studdered nervously. "Dad?", he finally said, looking to his father to help him. "He'll finish his homework when we're done training for the day. I promise", Goku said in a soothing voice trying to calm his wife's rising temper. "No, he'll do it right now because he should've done it yesterday!!", she shouted. "Chichi we just went through this, lets not do it again, please!", Goku said, becoming frustrated again. "That's right! We just said that he would be studying with traing and there's no time like the present! His studies have taken a back seat long enough! And besides, there's more to be done around here like cleaning the house, fire wood needs to be chopped, dishes need to be washed, the grass needs to be cut and Goku you still haven't got your drivers lincense yet!!!", she ranted all in one breath. "But Chichi we need to train and..." "But nothing! I don't want to hear another word Goku!! It's about time you start pulling your weight around here mister instead of just freeloading all the time!!!". "Hey!!, I do pull my weightaround here!!", Goku yelled as he began to walk towards his wife, stopping only a few feet in front of her. "And how can you call me a freeloader?! I'm your husband!!!". "Ha! My husband! There's a laugh!You don't even support your own family. If it wasn't for the monthly allowance that my dad gives us, we wouldn't even have food on the table!! So what kind of husband depends on another man to take care of his own family?!!" Her words stung. They stung Goku so deeply that he could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. But unfortunately Chichi wasn't done with him yet. "A husband Goku has a job. You know a J-O-B! Someone whowho goes to work in the morning and comes home at night to support his family!! Not run off every time he has a chance to fight!!!" "You know damn well why I fight!!! I do it to protect my family and friends! I do it for YOU Chichi, and that's a hell of a lot more than any J-O-B could ever do!! And you know fully well why I can't work!!", he screamed, hurt and angered by her harsh and uncaring words. "Oh. That's right. How silly of me to forget! You can't get a job because no one is going to hire someone who doesn't even have an elementary school education!!!! But instead of you getting at least a G.E.D, like I told you to before, you quick after the first week of classes!!! No wonder you don't care if our son studies or not, you don't even care about educationg yourself!!!!!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. "And what was the reason why I couldn't finish those classes Chichi?! Huh?!", Goku exclaimed. "ANSWER ME !!!", he yelled when she didn't respond. "Because you grew bored with it just like you do with everything else that has some actual importance", she said matter-of-factly, in a fake, bored voice just to add insult to her words. "You know that's a lie Chichi. I quit because Radditz came terrorising everyone!! He kidnapped our son!YOUR son! I died protecting him! Protecting you!!". Tears began to form in his eyes and his voice began to crack as he ranted. "That was three years ago Goku!! Why haven't you done anything since then?! Huh?!, she heatedly responded. "Oh, I don't know. Let's see, shall we? First, after I was KILLED by Piccolo I was sent to King Kai's planet to train for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival, second after barely defeating Vegeta, I had to recoporate in the hospital for weeks, next I had to leave for planet Namek to wish my friends back to life who were killed in battle, then I had to battle it out for the 'fate of the universe' with Frieza, finally I just barely escape from planet Namek only to land on Yardrat and be stuck there for over a year waiting for my ship to be repaired just so I could come back home to my family!!!!!", Goku yelled. Gohan stood in the corner of the kitchen near the door, silently watching the whole thing unfold. He had never seen his parents this heated at each other and it frightend him. He wished that he could disappear into the corner he was standing in but instead he slipped out the door closing it quietly behind him.  
  
" Now, since you've given me your definition of what a husband is, let me give you my definition of a wife.", he said in a low raspy voice as he took a step closer to his wife. Chichi's eyes grew narrow as she waited and could only imagine what goku was about to say. "A wife is someone who appriciates what lengths her husband is willing to go to in order to save her and their sons' lives!!! A wife is a woman who doesn't constantly complain about everything under the sun from morning til night!!! A wife doesn't put her husband down because of the things he can't do but loves him because of the things that he can!!!". By this time a few tears had escaped from Goku's eyes and he continued getting what he had wanted to tell her for years off his chest. "A wife wouldn't deny her husband in bed night after night because she's throwing a temper tamtrum because her husband has to train so that he can keep her safe!! I haven't even been home a full two weeks and the type of wife that I have to deal with is one whose constant complaining and Bitching is going to drive her son and husband away permantly!!!!"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
Chichi slapped Goku with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't much of anything compared to what Goku could handle. The slap didn't hurt Goku physically, but emotionally. "How dare you talk to me that way.", she said in a low serious voice. Goku stood there, holding the cheek she just slapped. The look of shock on his face was soon replaced with a mask of hurt and anger. Without a saying another single word, he turned his back on her and began to walk to the door. "Where do you think your going Goku?! I wasn't finished!!", she yelled to his retreating form. "I am", he said quietly and walked out the door, slamming it so hard that the windows shook and a few family portraites hanging on the wall, fell with a violent crash! "Daddy, where are you going?!", Gohan asked his father as he began levitating in the air. "Don't worry, Gohan, I"ll be back. I just need sometime to cool off", he told his little boy. Goku tried to reasure him by mustering up a small smile before taking off. Gohan simply nodded his head in response, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, and he watched his father fly away out of sight, with Chichi standing right behind him.  
  
(a/n: well that's chapter one. so what do you think so far? please review. this is my very first fanfic so please go easy. Chapter two coming soon, but its 3am and I need some sleep. See ya!) 


	2. Temptation

DISCLAIMER: No, I unfortunately do not own DBZ, although I wish I did:::pouts:::  
  
SUMMARY: After flying around for awhile, Goku ends up at Capsule Corp. and 'meets someone new'(::hint,hint::).  
  
A/N: This is an a/u fic  
  
(**means Goku's thoughts** #means Vivica's thoughts#)  
  
  
  
Goku flew around for what seemed like hours, when actually it had only been 45minutes. He kept replaying the argument he had with Chichi over and over again in his mind. He couldn't believe that she, his wife, would say those horrible things to him. **And the look on her face! It was as if she didn't even care that she was hurting me**, he thought to himself. **How could she be so cold?**  
  
In attempt to get that morning's event off of his mind for a little while, Goku decided to head to Kame House to try and relax for a bit. When he arrived he saw the usual suspects: Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Krillin's new girlfriend Marron. "Hey Goku! What's up?!", Yamcha greeted cheerfully, being the first one to notice Goku as he entered the house. "Hey Yamcha!", Goku greeted, putting on a fake smile in attempt to mask his true emotions. Greetings were soon echoed through the house as they all greeted Goku. "So what brings you by?", Krillin asked as Marron clung to his side. "I thought that you would be training with Gohan and Piccolo!". "Yeah, well I thought I'd take the day off and see how you guys were doing!", he lied, in that cheerful voice he was known for. "Well I'm glad you came by because I'm having a company barbecue later on this afternoon at Capsule Corp. Do you want to come?", Bulma asked her best friend. "Barbecue!!Mmmmm....I love barbecues! Of course I'm going to come!!", he exclaimed as he patted his stomach. "Ha ha ha ha, Goku you'll never change", laughed Bulma jokingly.  
  
Capsule Corp. 4 p.m.  
  
There was a huge feast spread out. Barbecued ribs, chicken, hot- dogs, hamburgers, potato salad, baked beans, and a truck load of just about every kind of dessert imaginable. Enough food to feed an army, or two really hungry Saiyans. Luckily for the non-saiyan people at the party, Bulma had already prepared a special portion of the food just for Vegeta, which he was enjoying in the solitude of his gravity machine and Goku's heart wasn't truly into eating, with him still being a little upset. So he decided to be modest and only ate half of everything that was on every table. **No sense in making a pig out of my self in front of Bulma's employees and embarrassing her he thought to himself.  
  
After he finished his meal, he retreated back into the house where Bulma was chatting away with some employees and Yamcha was secretly passing out his phone number while flirting with few pretty young ladies. Bulma, being distracted talking about her plans on downsizing, didn't even notice. They had only been back together for three days and he was already cheating.  
  
Goku, not being interested in Bulma's conversation decided to watch t.v. instead. He picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels, not looking for anything in particular. He just needed to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't think about his wife. Just then something caught his eye. Well, someone rather. She walk, what looked like to him, in slow motion, as she crossed in front of the t.v. making her way to Bulma. Goku was mesmerized. He had to admit that she was a little more attractive than Chichi. He always thought that Chichi was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but this women was...stunning! She had silky, long black hair that stopped just below her large breasts. Big brown eyes laced with long thick lashes and a pair of full lips were set perfectly on her softly oval shaped face. Her skin had a deep tan complexion. It looked smooth and soft to the touch. She wore a slightly form fitting black sundress with a deep v-neck and spaghetti straps. The dress stopped mid-thigh and had a flirty ruffle at the bottom that moved every time she took a step. The dress hugged her just enough to show her deep curves and accentuate her flat stomach. She had on high heeled strapy black sandals that laced up to the bottom of her calves.  
  
**She is absolutely gorgeous**, Goku thought, admiring her from his place on the couch. **I wonder what her name is? Stop it Goku! Your a married man!! What difference does it make what her name is?!**, he argued with himself. Just as he was thinking this she looked at him and then...and then... and then...she...SMILED! Goku's heart skipped a beat and he grinned, like an idiot he thought, back at her. He quickly turned away when here saw her smile and eyes linger on him longer than they should. **Oh my goodness! She's coming over here! I knew I shouldn't looked at her! Damn! Now what do I do?!** Luckily for Goku, Bulma accidentally intercepted the young beauty in her pursuit to Goku. **Phew!** Goku wiped sweat from his forehead. He didn't even realize that he had begun to perspire. **I need some air** He retreated to the balcony just to the side of the front lawn.  
  
"Hey Vivica!!", Bulma smiled greeting her co-worker and new friend. "Glad you could make it!" Of course! I said I would come. Besides, the way things have been going in my life lately, I need to get out as much as I can!", she stated, sounding a little bitter. "Are you and Kris still having problems?", Bulma asked with much concern in her voice. "Yeah. I caught him with another woman, again", Vivica stated on the verge of tears. Over the past month Vivica and Bulma had become fast friends. They both shared the same interests, dislikes and most important of all, men troubles.  
  
"I just couldn't believe it!! There he was, naked on top of another woman and he had the nerve to say that it wasn't what it looked like!!! I wanted to kill him!!!", Vivica exclaimed as she told Bulma what happened to her the night before. "Well what did you do?!!" "I did the only thing I could think of at the time...I ran out in tears.", Vivica confessed as she held her head down, as if ashamed that she didn't do more. She and Bulma had moved into a more secluded area of the building to talk privately. "Well I would have slapped him into next week!!!", Bulma stated. "Has anything like this ever happened to you?", Vivica asked, hoping that maybe she could get some advice. "What! Um..well...I....uh..n..n-no Of course not. I can only imagine what your going through right now. I'm sorry I can't be of better help Viv", Bulma gave her a sympathetic look as she lied through her teeth. She had always went to great lengths to keep Yamcha's unfaithfulness undercover. She always painted the picture that everything was perfect in her relationship. Sure she wanted to help out her new friend but she did have her pride to protect!  
  
"Don't worry Viv, you'll find the right guy soon. I'm sure of it". Bulma tried to reassure her. "Well I thought I had when I first walked in. There was this gorgeous guy sitting in the living room on the couch! I started to approach him when you got in my way!", she teased. "Opps. Sorry about that. Well, I'm sure he's still here. Let's go find him. I'm curious to know who he is."  
  
The two women went back out into the living room. "Oh, Vivica, I want you to meet my boyfriend", Bulma said pulling Vivica over to where Yamcha was standing with Krillin and Tien. "Yamcha, I want you to meet someone", Bulma said as she tapped Yamcha on the shoulder so he would turn around and face them. "Hey baby! What's.........up. Yamcha's voice trailed off as he saw Vivica. 'She Is Hot!' he thought to himself. He lost the ability to speak as Bulma introduced him to her friend. "This is Vivica. Vivica, this is Yamcha, my boyfriend", Bulma proudly stated as she took Yamcha's arm. "It's nice to meet you", she greeted and extended her hand for him to shake but instead Yamcha, being as suave and dumb as he is, took her hand and kissed it, right in front of Bulma. Big Mistake. "YAMCHA!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU'VE BEEN AROUND HER FOR TWENTY SECONDS AND YOUR ALREADY FLIRTING WITH HER!!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT ANY MORE!!! THAT'S IT WE'RE THRUOGH FOR GOOD!!!!", Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to look. So much for being discrete. Vivica made a quick exist just as Yamcha was trying to talk himself out of the dog house.  
  
Goku was sitting out on the balcony, sipping on a cold beer. His fourth one. He usually didn't drink but thinking about troubles at home kind of made him want to. Vivica saw him and slowly made her way up to him, trying to figure out how to break the ice. #He is so gorgeous! What do I say to him without making a fool out of myself?# **I wonder how Gohan is doing? He seemed pretty upset when I left. Maybe I should've stayed? No. I was way to angry. I had to get out of there...** Goku's thoughts were interrupted by a hand tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with the beautiful woman he had been admiring just a few minutes ago. She was the reason he had go outside in the first place; so that he could keep reminding himself that he was still a married man; no matter how rocky things were getting at home. And here she was again. Standing before him in all her beauty, batting those big, beautiful eyes at him, wanting his attention. It was as if fate was playing a joke on him. Tempting him by placing a gorgeous woman in front of him, knowing that his wife was denying him in bed. **Why me?**  
  
"Hi", she said in a small and almost shy voice. "H-h-hi", Goku stuttered out nervously. *Oh yeah. Real impressive Goku. Wait! Why am I worried about impressing a woman? I have a wife. I have a wife. I have a wife...** "My name is Vivica, what's yours?" **....I have a wife. I have a wife. I have a...** "...huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?", Goku asked, smiling his famous grin. "I said my name is Vivica." "Oh! My name is Goku .", and he extended his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Goku", she said as she took his hand. #Hmm. His hands are so strong, yet gentle at the same time. How nice. **Wow! Her hands are so soft and delicate. And her skin feels so smooth. I wonder what the rest of her feels like... STOP THAT!!! I have a wife. I have a wife. I have a wife**  
  
"Do you mind if I join you? Or did you want to be alone?", she asked. **Well, she just wants to sit with me. I guess there's no harm in that** "Sure you can stay. I wouldn't mind the company", he said in his unique cheerful way. she quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to his. He could smell her sweet scent blowing off her hair in the gentle breeze. He inhaled deeply enjoying her fragrance that smelled oddly familiar. Yes, yes. He had smelled it before. Numerous times in fact. And then it hit him. "Jasmine", he said out of the blue. "Excuse me?". She looked at him confused for a moment. "Your fragrance! It's Jasmine, right?", he asked. Even though he already knew. "Yes it is. Wow, you could tell just by smelling it on me? You must have some nose.", she said with a big smile on her face. Happy that he was actually noticing her. Since he had been so quiet she was beginning to wonder if he remembered that she was even there. "Jasmines grow near my house in the forest, so I smell them all the time. I love their fragrance.", he said, smiling just as big as she was. #He has such a handsome smile# **She has the most beautiful smile**  
  
They stared into each others eyes for a moment longer than necessary, one just admiring the other. When they realized they were staring, they quickly looked away and didn't speak for few minutes. #Here's your chance Viv. Go for him before he gets away!!# Vivica took a deep breath before she spoke. "Goku, can I ask you something?", she aid slowly. "Uh, sure I guess. Shoot." #Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up# "Well I think your a very attractive, well, more like sexy, man and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime? Goku was shocked. He honestly didn't know what to say at first. Then he just said the first thing that popped up in his head. "I'm married", he said in a low voice, looking down as if it were something he should be ashamed of. Vivica wanted to run and hide but instead she said something that threw both of them for a loop. "Happily", she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"I am so sorry!", she said in attempt to ease the tension that now hung in the air. "I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what came over me!" #Way to go Vivica!!# "It's OK", Goku said in a small voice, but his mind was elsewhere. 'Happily?' The question rang through his mind. He had been telling himself for years that he was, as a way of avoiding the subject within himself. Afraid of what conclusion he may come to. But the truth was, he wasn't happy. And admitting that scared him. Did that mean that he and Chichi were really over? Does that mean that he loses his family now? "Goku, what's wrong?", Vivica asked him with much concern in her voice. She could see his face twisting and turning and a fury of mixed emotions. When he didn't answer her right away, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Goku,?", she said in almost a whisper. Goku's head snapped out of his thoughts at her touch. He looked into her deep, brown eyes and lost himself in them. He gently touched her face with the palm of his hand. She placed her small hand on top of the one caressing her cheek, and pressed it more firmly to her face. Still looking into her eyes Goku began to lean forward and brought his other hand up to touch her lips. She quivered at his touch and gently kissed his fingers as she continued to lose herself in his dark eyes. This woman wanted Goku and he needed to feel wanted right now. Since Chichi began pushing him away, he began to question his appeal to the opposite sex. But this woman who sat right here in front of him wanted him. She wasn't yelling or criticizing him. She didn't act like him touching her was repulsive or undesirable. She was making him feel good again. Like a man who had something to offer her, and he began to drown in that feeling. He needed to feel like someone wanted him. Before she could stop herself, she closed all space between and kissed. To her delight, he began to kiss her back. Gentle at first and then with a great passion. No. More like a hunger.  
  
(a/n: well that's it for this chapter. Well what do you think? I have a lot more ideas I'm going to do try in this story. Review. Oh, and next chapter LEMON ALERT.somewhat graphic!!) 


	3. The Final Straw

TITLE: The Final Straw  
  
SUMMARY: Chichi reflects on her life with Goku. Goku is caught up in a tempting situation at Capsule Corp.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. There. I said it.  
  
WARNING: NONE  
  
A/N: ** Goku's thoughts** #Vivica's thoughts# ^^Gohan's thoughts^^ ~~Chichi's thoughts~~  
  
Chichi stared up at the sky until she could no longer see Goku. Gohan stood there as well, feeling helpless because he knew there was nothing he could do to make things right. "How dare he just fly off like that!!", she said to herself, although Gohan heard every word she said. "Well if he thinks he can just come in and out of this house whenever he damn well pleases, he has another thing coming!!" Gohan's eyes widened at her last statement. ^^What does she mean? Daddy said he would be back. Did she mean she wouldn't let him come back!!^^ This scared Gohan to tears but his mother was to wrapped in her thoughts to notice the tears in her son's eyes.  
  
"Oh, just wait until he gets back here!! I'm gonna..", she stopped in mid-sentence when she heard a soft sob at her side. She looked down into Gohan's innocent eyes. She could see the fear and questions of uncertainty in them. She felt a strong tug at her heart seeing her little boy that way. "Oh Gohan," she said softly as she picked him up and held him. She kicked herself for letting her son see she and Goku's argument. Whenever they fought, they always tried to do it away from Gohan. Usually they would go in their bedroom and shut the door, although there have been many nights when Gohan could still hear them from his bedroom and cried. "Mommy, are you... going to... let... Daddy.... come back?", he asked between hiccups. "Of course I am sweetie, that's not what Mommy meant", she said in a soothing voice as she gently stroked his back She sighed as she continued. "Just because Daddy and I had a fight doesn't mean that I'd kick him out, OK?", she said in attempt to ease his fears. "OK", he whispered sleepily. He had been so upset, seeing his parents arguing, that it drained him. Chichi noticed this and decided that his homework wait, at least a little while longer, and decided to put him in bed to rest. Gohan was asleep before they even made it up the stairs.  
  
Chichi quietly closed Gohan's bedroom door and went back down into the kitchen to clean the dishes. As she stood there, with her hands in the soapy water, she thought everything away. ~~Bitching and complaining! How dare he say something like that to me! I only complain when he doesn't do what he should, which is all the time! Honestly! All the pain and torment I go through putting up with him! He's constantly leaving me to fight! Sure he's saved the world but there are times when he can put training aside to take care of his responsibilities, Like His Son!! I've been raising Gohan practically all by myself the past three years! And when he does finally decide to come home, he completely undermines me and changes the way that I've been raising him, and has Gohan do as he wants him to, which is nothing more than rough housing!! The nerve of him!! Sometimes it seems like I have two little boys instead of one!! And then he has the audacity to complain about me holding out on him in bed?! Well what does he expect! He's denied me practically our whole marriage!! Always running off to fight, the way he left the hospital after he fought Vegeta!! He didn't even say good-bye to me! He just took off to another planet as if he was just going around the corner!! And then when it was time to wish everyone back home, he didn't even want to come back. I was so hurt and humiliated!! Sure he explained about his ship being broken but that was no excuse! He could've allowed the dragon to send him home but, OH NO!! HE HAD TO STAY SO THAT HE COULD LEARN A NEW TECHNIQUE!!!! TRAINING, TRAINING, TRAINING!!! That's all he cares about. And then complains when he isn't getting any! Ha! Well to bad because two can play that game!! If he wants to keep denying me, then I'll keep denying him!!  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
Goku and Vivica were kissing passionately. **Goku, what are you doing? This is wrong** #Vivica your kissing a married man! Stop this!# Their minds told them to stop, but their bodies wouldn't listen. She felt so good to Goku as she pressed her full breasts against his rock hard chest. He wanted to rip her dress off and have sex right then and there. It had been so long since he had been inside a woman. It took all of his willpower to pull away. Breathing heavily, they looked into each others eyes, neither one them knowing what to say. "I have to go," Goku whispered, even though the lust in his eyes was saying otherwise. "Stay," she whispered back in a shaky breath. She knew it was wrong to have an affair with a married man but she didn't care. She wanted him. And who ever his wife was didn't deserve him if he had to seek fulfillment elsewhere. **Don't do this Goku. You can make your marriage work. Just get up and go home** But he didn't move at first. He wanted to stay there with her but he knew it would be wrong. Besides he was at Capsule Corp. and didn't want Bulma or one of his other friends to come out and catch him. He had to move away from her.  
  
As they stood up together, they were still looking into each other eyes. #Damn I want him him# "I'm sorry Vivica but I can't," he said in low whisper. "I understand," she breathed back but still wasn't ready to throw in the towel. "Before you go," she said while digging into her purse, "let me give you this." She handed him her business card that had her home phone number on it. She scribbled down home address on the back for good measure. Goku took the card and then looked back up at her. "Just in case you ever change your mind", she said before turning around and walking back into the house. Goku watched her disappear back into the house and then turned around and headed for home. Vivica watched him take off from the living room window and hoped that she would see him again.  
  
After cleaning the kitchen, Chichi began to prepare supper. She knew that Gohan would be awake soon and that he would be hungry, not to mention a certain saiyan would probably make his grand entrance when it was time to eat like he always did. She let out a heavy sigh. "Typical Goku," she thought to herself. As she was chopping vegetables, she heard the kitchen door open. To her surprise see saw Goku. She wasn't expecting him to come back so soon. Dinner wasn't even ready. They stared at each other for a few moments before Goku broke the silence. "Hey", he said in a low voice. "Hi", she whispered back. Not really knowing what to say, he walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
  
He looked into her eyes for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her. But just before his lips touched hers she said,"Is that suppose to make everything better?" Goku looked at her disbelief. He couldn't believe that she still wanted to fight. "Chichi, I don't know what to do to make things better between us, but I want try. I want to get things back to the way they were before. When we were so in love with each other", he pleaded, still holding her in his arms. Chichi's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "So your saying your not in love with me anymore!!" "I didn't sat that!! I love you and you know it!! It just seems like were drifting apart. I don't want to lose you Chichi. I want our marriage to work! But ever time I try to get near you, you push me away!!!" "Well maybe if you weren't gone all the time and actually stayed home with me I wouldn't push you away!!" "Here we go again!!," he said throwing his hands in the air in frustration. " We already went through this Chichi! Let's not do it again!! I'm tired of having this argument!!!", he yelled. "Well I'm tired to you know Goku!! I don't want to argue either, but I don't know what else to do to get through to you!! I need more from you! Your not giving me enough!!!" "What do you want from me!!!" "To be an adult for one!!! Life is not just an intermission between kung-fu matches!!! Help me raise our son in a civilized manner! Not encouraging him to behave like a barbarian by having him fight all the time!!!" by now Gohan was awake. He stood on the stairs and watched his parents duke it out again. "Barbarian?!! So is that what you think of me!!!", Goku exclaimed highly offended. "Gohan is a saiyan, no matter how badly you want to ignore that! It's in his blood to want to fight just like its in mine!!!" "Well this is earth Goku!! And as you know Gohan isn't going to make it in this world by fighting. He needs an education!!" "He can do both Chichi and you know it! You just want to find a way to keep him from fighting at all!! Well face facts Chichi! Gohan isn't a normal human boy just like I'm not a human man!! These are the things that come along with mating with a Saiyan! You knew that before we got married, and if you couldn't handle that should've told me before you said, 'I Do'!!!" "Yes. I should have," she said in a cold tone. She really didn't mean it, but she was so pissed at the moment that she didn't care. Goku couldn't believe it. Chichi just told him that she wished she never married him. **Did she really mean that?** Those words cut through his heart like a hot knife. He had to hold onto his chest and take deep breaths to subside the pain. That was the final straw. He turned around slowly and made his way back to the door. As he opened it, Gohan ran to him crying. "Please don't go Daddy!!", his little boy begged him as he threw his arms around his waist. Goku looked up at Chichi, who had look of regret on her face but her pride keeping her from apologizing, then looked back down at his son. He kneeled down to be eye level with him and wiped his tears. "Don't cry Gohan, please. Daddy and mommy just need a little time apart. I still love you and you'll still see me. I promise," he said trying to comfort him. "Will I see you tomorrow?" "No, but really soon. I promise. After all, we still have training to do, right?", he said trying sound cheerful and threw a playful punch at his arm. Gohan smiled a little and replied,"right". He to trying to sound cheerful though not really succeeding. Goku kissed him on the forehead, gave on last look to his wife and left. As he flew he grabbed something out of his pocket a looked at it thoughtfully. It was the card that Vivica had given him. A small smile spread across his face as he thought back to how they had kissed. Without wasting any time, he took off top speed towards her apartment.  
  
Vivica left Capsule Corp. shortly after Goku did. She was now laying on her couch thinking about their kiss. She sighed as she touched her lips wishing that he was there, laying next to her. She heard a knock at her door. Slowly she got off the couch and made her way to the door. "Goku!", she exclaimed in surprise. "Does your offer still stand?", he asked her with an expression on his face she couldn't really read. Without saying a single word she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed his into the apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot. Finally, he was going to have a women withering beneath. Saiyan males had very large sexual appetites. When he and Chichi were making love it was only around twice a week, which wasn't nearly enough for him. He would prefer twice a day! But Chichi wouldn't here of it and said that twice a week was what the average, normal married couple did. And that 'You can't spend your whole life in bed Goku!! There is more to life than sex like work and...'. He could hear her words echoing in his head but quickly pushed them aside. He was going to enjoy himself with this woman. A small part of him felt guilty about what he was doing. But he needed this. He needed release!  
  
They made their way to the bedroom, kissing the whole way. "I want you so bad", she said against his mouth. Goku reached around her back and unzipped her dress. He turned her around and pushed her dress down off her hips. He was very pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Goku's breath quickened with excitement.  
  
They got right down to business. Goku grabbed her roughly by the back of her head and began to kiss her passionately. They made their way over to the bed and Goku climbed on top of her. He sat up long enough to remove his shirt and pants before he re-joined her on the bed again. He began to kiss her neck and nibbled at her ear. He kissed his way down to the tops of her breasts and in between them. Vivica arched her back in response to the pleasure he was giving her. she dug her hands in his unruly locks as he began to suckle her rosy nipples. A small moan escaped her lips as his continued down her body, leaving a trail of passionate kisses behind. When he reached the tops of her thighs, he kissed them as he brought both hands around each side of her legs and spread them apart; revealing her awaiting womanhood.  
  
He gently began to lick and tease her most sensitive spot with his moist tongue. Her back arched and she moaned "Goku," as she gripped his hair with both of her small hands. He continued his sweet assault on her body until she couldn't take anymore. "Please, Goku. Oh! Goku!!" she began to plead over and over again. Wanting him to stop torturing her and take her. He gladly gave in to her wishes and climbed back on top of her. He positioned his already aroused manhood at her entrance. In one fluid motion, their two bodies became one. Goku began moving his hips up and down as pleasure overwhelmed them. It had been so long; too long; since he was inside of a woman. Vivica's senses became flooded with sensations that her new lover was giving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, whimpering and moaning his name in his ear as he expressed his pleasure in grunts and moans.  
  
Soon their movements became frantic as they both began to near their climax. Then, all of a sudden, "Oohhh!!!!," they both cried in unison. Their yells of pleasure could be heard all over the apartment. Goku's movements became wild and animalistic as they spilled into each other. The steady thumping of the headboard slamming into the wall echoed throughout the hall ways and the mattress began to squeak and whine in protest from the beating it was receiving.  
  
Soon all noises stopped. All that was heard was the heavy breathing of the two lovers. Goku rolled onto his side and brought Vivica with him. He looked into her deep, black eyes and smiled. She returned the smile and laid on his chest. He pulled the blanket over their naked forms and wrapped his strong arms around her. He sighed in contempt as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: well that's it for this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. sorry about the chapters

Author note: I am so sorry about how big the paragraphs are turning out!! I don't mean to make them so big. They don't look like that when I'm typing them, honestly!! But once I upload them there not even double spaced any more! If someone out there could please tell me what I'm doing wrong and how to correct it, I would greatly appreciate it!! Thanks. 


	5. Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Chichi wants to talk to Bulma and Vegeta figures out what's going on!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to post these chapters but I do have school. I promise to post a new chapter every week; or at least I'll try. Honest! Please review!!! Remember this is an a/u fic so I won't be following the DBZ timeline! Oh yeah. Some lemon but not to much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own this story.  
  
Remember : **Goku's thoughts**, #Vivica's thoughts#, ^^^Gohan's thoughts^^^, ~~~Chichi's thoughts~~~  
  
The Wake Up Call  
  
Just as the sun began to rise on the horizon, a rather groggy woman was ripped from her sleep by a banging at her front door. Lazily she arose from her bed to see who the idiot was that dared to disturb her from the hour and a half sleep she managed to get that morning after crying through the night over a husband who was not there. She grabbed her robe mumbling to herself about how the poor sap was going to get a piece of her mind for waking her at such an indecent hour. Just as she reached the top of the stair case she stopped because Gohan had already beaten her to the door.  
  
"Gohan, who is it?," she asked in her husky morning voice.  
  
Gohan said something to the person standing outside the door before running up the stairs to where is mother was waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's Piccolo. He wanted to know if I was still going to be training with him since me and daddy didn't show up yesterday. Is it all right if I go? Please mom! Can I?!!," the small boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes as he looked at his mother.  
  
Chichi thought a moment and then decided.  
  
"Of course you can sweetie, but I want you to be careful. OK?," she told him as she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You really mean it?! Thanks mom!!," Gohan yelled happily, causing Chichi to flinch a little at the high pitch tone of his voice. It was to early to be making such noise but she only smiled as he ran towards the door.  
  
"I'll eat when I come back.Bye!!," he yelled and closed, no slammed, the door shut behind him, causing Chichi to flinch once more.  
  
She thought it would do Gohan some good to go train. She thought that perhaps it would help him take his mind off of the current situation at home with his father being gone, at least for a little while. Besides, she had wanted to talk to Bulma and hopefully get some advice on what she should do. Bulma could relate because she was married to a Saiyan as well.  
  
"I wonder how she deals with it?," she thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
The hot water helped to ease her sleep deprived muscles but did little for mind. She kept thinking back to the argument she and Goku had the night before.  
  
"How could I've said such a cruel thing to him? NO! It was his fault, he made me say such a thing! Afterall, he's the one in the wrong by not putting me first and not taking financial responsibility for his family...right?"  
  
She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs to prepare tea for she and Bulma. After the kettle was on the stove, she dialed the number to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hello," a feminine voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hello, Bulma? It's me, Chichi."  
  
"Oh, hi Chichi! How are you?"  
  
"Well, I've been better. I'm sorry I called so early. What are you doing up already any way?"  
  
"Oh, well Vegeta gets up pretty early to train, but of course he has to have his face stuffed before he heads to the gravity room!," Bulma lightly laughed in response.  
  
"Bulma the reason I called was that I wanted to know if you could come over. I need to talk you about some....things."  
  
"Things? What kind of things?." Bulma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, it's about me and Goku, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I feel like someone is listening and I don't want anyone else to know about this."  
  
"OK Chichi, I wont tell anyone. See you in a few."  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat at the table waiting patiently for her friend to arrive.  
  
"Come on Gohan! Focus!!," Piccolo shouted as he threw another fist at Gohan's face. Gohan barely dodged the oncoming assault by quickly ducking out of the way, only to run into Piccolo's leg as Piccolo threw a kick to Gohan's side. Letting out a small yelp, he fell from the sky to the ground.  
  
"What's the matter kid, your not fighting with the fire you use to," Piccolo said with concern in voice, but not to much since he still hasn't gotten completely comfortable with showing such feeling.  
  
"Nothing," Gohan whispered due to the fact that he got the wind knocked out of him and also he didn't want to talk about how his father left them the night before.  
  
"Don't you know you can't lie to me without me knowing it?"  
  
Gohan bowed his head as tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't speak for several moments because he was trying to fight back tears and choke down sobs that threatened to escape from his throat. Just thinking about his father made him want to cry. Just as he was beginning to speak a harsh voice broke the silence.  
  
"What's your problem boy?!," Vegeta all but yelled at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?," Piccolo asked with mild interest.  
  
"Well, not that's it's any of your business Namek, but I thought I could use a change in my training routine by pounding the living daylights out of a weakling like you." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Before Piccolo could respond, Vegeta turned his attention back to Gohan.  
  
"Well brat?! I'm waiting! What has the son of a third class warrior so upset? By the way, where is Kakkarot anyway?," Vegeta asked while taking in a quick survey of the surrounding area.  
  
"I don't know where he is. He and mommy were fighting last night and he left," Gohan all but whispered.  
  
Both men raised their eyebrows slightly upon hearing this. They knew that Goku had put up with Chichi's mouth and never really said anything back. So it completely shocked them to hear that he actually left. They never saw that one coming. No one did.  
  
"I'll be damned," Vegeta mumbled to himself, even though Piccolo heard.  
  
"He told me that I would still see him because we still have to train but he didn't say when he'd show up. I don't understand why he and mommy are so mad at each other." He said as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"What were they arguing about," Piccolo asked with interest.  
  
"I'm not to sure, but I heard mommy say something about daddy not taking care of us like he should and her not wanting me to grow up like a barbarian. Daddy told her something about how she knew how he was before and she should've told him that she had a problem with it before they got married. Then she told him that she should've. That's when daddy left," Gohan explained while keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Perhaps I should go talk to him. I'm sure he just needed to cool off kid. Don't worry, he'll come back. Goku always keeps his word," Piccolo said trying to comfort the boy as best as he could.  
  
"No. I'll be the one to talk to him. He is a Saiyan and you know nothing about issues concerning saiyans and their mates, so you couldn't possibly relate Namek!,!" Vegeta exclaimed to Piccolo.  
  
"Goku's my friend not yours, so you are the one who couldn't relate!! Besides, you can't stand Goku, so why do you want to help him anyway?!"  
  
"Because, Green Bean!!!, he is one of the last of my kind, therefore any issue he has IS of my concern, considering I'm his Prince and understand the matters of a Saiyan heart, friend or foe!!!," Vegeta screamed back.  
  
Piccolo contemplated this for a few seconds before he said "All right. You've made your point. Go and talk to him. I'll stay here with Gohan."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta simply stated before heading towards Goku's ki signal. "So Kakkarot finally stood up to that loud mouth wench. Ha! Who would've thought! I wonder what he's been up to?"  
  
Just then Vegeta felt another ki signal with Goku's. "I wonder who he's with," Vegeta thought to himself out loud. "The power level is to insignificant to be a warrior's." Vegeta pondered a bit longer, feeling out the ki thoroughly. It seemed to be fluctuating up and down wildly like Goku's. Then it him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"He's not!! HE IS!!! THAT IDIOT!!!," he shouted out loud."I don't care how much he was angered by his mates words, that is still no excuse for fucking someone else!! I may just have to do more than talk to him! I'll have to knock some sense into him as well!!," Vegeta growled to himself. "No matter how mad I get at Bulma, I would never do something like that!!" Not wasting anytime, Vegeta blasted off at top speed.  
  
As we enter a luxurious apartment, the squeaking sound of a mattress can be heard. Along with the constant banging of a headboard drumming a steady rhythm against the wall, a woman's and man's voice echo throughout the halls.  
  
"Oh Goku!!!  
  
"Oh BABY!!"  
  
Goku was sweating profusely as he bucked his hips up and down on top of Vivica. Goku had awaken that morning extremely aroused thinking of what he and Vivica did the night before. He rolled on top of her and got to work. Vivica wasn't expecting to find Goku there when she woke up. So she was completely shocked to find him still there and inside her!!. She didn't protest and willingly spread her legs farther. Allowing him to enter her more deeply.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and was enjoying the ride. She arched her back against him panting heavily in his ear saying his name over and over. He had one hand on her headboard and the other gripping the sheets above her head. He pumped and grunted his way to an orgasm and release. Vivica came right after him. He collapsed on the bed breathing heavily while she to tried to compose herself.  
  
"Well good morning to you to," she panted in his ear.  
  
He smiled against her neck and then lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he breathed raggedly. Still somewhat out of breath from their lovemaking.  
  
Vivica blushed and kissed him gently on the lips. Goku leaned down and returned the kiss, but with more passion. Just then a loud banging was heard at the door.  
  
(a/n: so what do you think of this chapter? Would write more but I have school in the morning. Sorry. I promise I'll try to post a new chapter every week. Later!) 


	6. Realizations

SUMMARY: Getting advice the hard way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own'em. Don't sue. Make no money from this. Happy Now!  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't explain this in the last chapter but Vegeta and Bulma are now `mated.' She broke up with Yamcha after he's flirtation with Vivica. Sorry about leaving that out. Oh yeah, this is a super long chapter so grab some popcorn or ice cream or something, put on your comfortable robe, `curl up' with your computer and enjoy!!  
  
Remember: **Goku's thoughts #Vivica's thoughts, Bulma's thoughts =Vegeta's thoughts=  
  
Realizations  
  
The loud banging on the door interupted the lovers in mid kiss. They both froze but did not part their lips from each other. Goku groaned in annoyance before finally letting go of her mouth.  
  
"Are you expecting someone this early?"  
  
"No. I don't know who it could be."  
  
Goku slowly rolled off of her to let her answer the door. She grabbed her blue silk robe and wrapped it around her as Goku buried himself face down under the blankets and gathered a few pillows under his head. She smiled at the sight of him and then walked out of the bedroom to the front door. The person banged again only harder this time.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled in annoyance.  
  
Tuning the door knob, she swung the door open and came face to face with the intruder.  
  
Her eyes opened in shock as she saw the person in front of her. The person on the other side of the door did the same thing, both recognizing each other immediately.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chichi opened the door when she heard Bulma's air car outside.  
  
"Good morning Bulma!" Chichi greeted cheerfully, despite her true feelings.  
  
"Morning Chi!" Bulma replied as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
They sat down at the table and Chichi poured them each a cup of tea.  
  
"Cream?" Chichi offered, trying to delay the dreaded conversation a little longer.  
  
"Yes, thank you" Bulma responded never taking her eyes off of Chichi, as she busied herself a bit around the kitchen. Straightening the chairs, re-wiping the counter tops and fixing the salt and pepper shakers on the table.  
  
This must be worse than I thought, Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"Chichi?" Bulma said softly as Chichi began to straighten the chairs, again. Chichi didn't answer.  
  
"Chichi," she repeated a little louder. Still, no response.  
  
"Chichi!," Bulma exclaimed with concern, as she rose from her seat and walked towards Chichi. Chichi gripped the back of the chair as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were cast down to the floor and she began to tremble. Bulma gently put her hands on her shoulders and ducked her head down trying to look into Chichi's eyes. She saw that the woman was holding back tears.  
  
"Oh Chichi," she whispered softly as she put her arms around her. Chichi finally broke and sobbed hard into Bulma's arms. Throwing her own arms around Bulma's back. Bulma gently rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back with her palm, trying to console her life long friend.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"KAKKAROT!!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!," Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, past Vivica.  
  
"Excuse me! But what are you doing here Vegeta! And who is Kakkarot?!," Vivica exclaimed.  
  
Vivica was in a panic. She knew Vegeta, being one of Bulma's closest friends. Bulma introduced him to her one they were married, or mated as Vegeta put it. Bulma had told her about the Saiyans and how being mated was the same as being married. Vivica also knew that Goku was a close friend of Bulma's as well. #Oh this is just great#  
  
Goku's head shot straight up from under the blanket in horror. "Vegeta?," he said out loud to himself in disbelief. **Oh no! How could I've been so stupid as to let my guard down. But I didn't expect anyone to try and find me!** He mentally argued with himself as he clumsily put his boxers back on. He stepped out of the room just in time to see Vivica trying to get rid this unwanted guest.  
  
"Look, Kakkarot or whoever, doesn't live here, so please go away!," she said as she tried to shut the door on him but his foot prevented her from doing so. Vivica knew who Vegeta was referring to but decided to play dumb, hoping that he would go away. It didn't work.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about woman!! Don't play games with me!!," he shouted in her face.  
  
Goku came up behind Vivica and put his hand on her back grabbing her attention. He was getting a little pissed at the disrespect he showed Vivica by pounding on her door and then shouting at her.  
  
"It's OK Viv," she smiled slightly at hearing him give her a nickname. He never took his eyes off of Vegeta and vice versa. Vegeta gave Goku a death glare.  
  
"Outside. Now," Vegeta said in a low serious tone as he walked towards the railing that ran along the mid-sized porch in front of her apartment door. Vivica looked at Goku with an extremely worried look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Viv. We're just going to talk, that's all. I need a few minutes, so just wait for me in here, OK?," he asked reassuringly as he stroked her arms repeatedly from shoulder to elbow.  
  
"OK," she sighed, trying to relax.  
  
"Tell you what, while your outside talking, I'll get breakfast going," she said to him with a smile as she wrapped hers arms around his waist.  
  
"Sounds good." He pressed his lips to her forehead and held it there for a few seconds. He pulled away and gave her shoulders a gentle reassuring squeeze before he walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta, being witness to this bold display of affection, was discussed even further at his behavior. Sure the woman was beautiful, but he was acting as if he couldn't keep his hands off of her. If Vegeta didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the two were in love with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma had gotten Chichi to calm down and they were now in the living room. Bulma thought she would be more comfortable in there. She handed Chichi the box of tissues that were on the coffee table. Sniffing, Chichi a few wiped her eyes and running nose.  
  
"There, now tell me everything," Bulma said in soothing voice.  
  
"Oh Bulma! What am I going to do? I've lost Goku! My marriage is over!," she exclaimed as felt tears start to form in her eyes again.  
  
"Clam down Chichi. Tell me what happened"  
  
"Goku and I had a big fight. Well, two big fights actually. We were arguing about Gohan training instead of studying. Then it went from that to Goku not supporting us and then too me telling him I wish I didn't marry him and then he walked out on me."  
  
She said that last part lowly with her eyes looking away from Bulma. She knew how Bulma was going to react.  
  
"What!!! How could you say that to him!! What were you thinking!!!," Bulma exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of her seat.  
  
"I was angry!," Chichi defended. "I didn't mean it. It just came out."  
  
"Well what did you expect him to do? Smile and say `Thank You'?! Please tell me you apologized to him!"  
  
No answer  
  
"Chichi!! What is wrong with you!." Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Will you please stop yelling at me and let me tell you what happened?!"  
  
"Fine," Bulma sighed as she sat back down next Chichi.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What is it Vegeta?," Goku asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"Don't play games with me third class! You know damn well what I want and you better start explaining yourself!"  
  
"Look, I don't have to explain myself to Vegeta so why don't you just leave! This is none of your concern!!" Goku stated getting angry by Vegeta butting into his personal affairs. He didn't have to explain himself to Vegeta!  
  
"It is my concern when my mate is called to do damage control on your wife this morning. Not to mention the fact that I had to listen to your sniveling brat whimpering about how his father abandoned him!!"  
  
"I did NOT ABANDON my SON!!!!," Goku exclaimed completely offended at Vegeta's accusation. "Look, me and Chichi had a fight and I left. I needed to cool off!," he defended.  
  
"And so you go to cool off in another woman's bed? Makes perfect logical sense to me!"  
  
"It wasn't like that!!"  
  
"Then tell me what it was like then! Because looking at your despicable display of affection you just showed her, it seems that you have no intentions of leaving."  
  
Goku paused and took a deep breath. "All right. I'll start from the beginning."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"So you came down on Goku because he doesn't take care of you and Gohan financially?" Bulma asked, making sure she had the story straight.  
  
"Uh hu," Chichi said in confirmation.  
  
"And because he doesn't help enough around the house?"  
  
"Uh hu"  
  
"And because he wants Gohan to train instead of studying all the time? And you've been holding out on him in bed because of this?"  
  
"Uh hu, that's right. Can you believe him!," Chichi asked, expecting to receive an out pour of sympathy from one fellow Saiyan wife to another. Wrong.  
  
"No Chichi, I can't believe you!," Bulma stated with a hint of discuss in her voice.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!!," Chichi exclaimed, highly offended that Bulma would put this back on her.  
  
"Chichi, there is something I have to tell you and I've been wanting to tell you for years but never did because I felt it wasn't my place to say anything. But since you've brought me into this, I'm going to get this off my chest."  
  
Chichi raised a single eyebrow at Bulma who stared angrily at her.  
  
"Go on. I'm listening," Chichi said with her arms crossed and a frown playing across her brow.  
  
"Chichi, Goku and Gohan are Saiyans. Fighting is in their blood! It'll kill them if they don't train and your killing your son by depriving him of his natural instinct! You always talk about how Gohan's education is so important, but don't you know that keeping him locked up in this house, away from other kids his age, is going to hurt him socially, no matter how hard he studies! It takes more than book knowledge to make it in this world Chichi!! He has to know how to conduct himself around other people and how to handle different situations that we all face in life that no book could ever teach! And if you don't loosen the rope you have around his neck, he is going to hate you for it sooner than you think!!"  
  
"Hold on! How dare you...."  
  
"I'm not finished!!," Bulma shouted, cutting Chichi off in mid sentence. Chichi raised both eyebrows in shock and slowly sank back down into her seat. Bulma never spoke to her that way before! No one has!  
  
"And as far as Goku is concerned, he should have walked out on you!! How DARE you call him a Barbarian! He is no animal, although you treat him like one by always barking orders at him as if he runs around on all fours!! Goku has saved this planet countless times! Even dying to save all our lives and you have the audacity to complain about him being unemployed!!! Do you even hear yourself when your talking!! Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds, or don't you even care!!! After all that Goku has done, he deserves to have people waiting on HIM hand and foot for the rest of his life!! He doesn't HAVE to work!!! Are you that caught up on having your way that you would stoop so low as to verbal abuse your own husband?! Telling him that he's not good enough, and about how you wished you never married him!!! What did you expect!!  
  
By this time, Chichi was in tears. No one had ever spoken so harshly to her, especially when it came to her parenting skills and her role as a wife. It hurt. Deeply. She never really thought about the things that Bulma was saying, well not as much as she should've. She always took Goku for granted. She had him wrapped around her little finger, so she thought. She never thought of Goku as truly comprehending the concept of what a husband was so she thought she would mold him into what she thought was the ideal husband. He didn't even know what marriage was in the beginning, so what she was doing wasn't wrong, right? She always thought that Goku would be there no matter what. Even when he died, she knew he would be back. That's what he always did. Come back. But now, reflecting on what happened and listening to Bulma scrutinize her actions, she lost her boastful confidence and began to wonder if he had finally left for good.  
  
"Chichi are you listening to me!!," Bulma exclaimed until she saw the tears in Chichi's eyes.  
  
Sure she was angry but her anger softened a bit when she saw her sobbing at the things she was shouting at her. She knew she had finally gotten through to her. Now that she had gotten that off her chest, she felt a little guilty about how hard she came down on her, but she knew it was the only way to shake some sense into her. She sighed heavily at sat back down next to the sobbing woman. Chichi had her face buried in her hands and Bulma put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look Chichi, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. It's just that you need to understand the way your treating your family, coming from someone watching on the outside.  
  
Chichi continued to sob.  
  
"Chichi, why did you marry Goku? Huh? I mean, what was it about him that attracted you to him?"  
  
Chichi lifted her face from her hands and looked at Bulma. She thought a moment before she spoke.  
  
"Well, besides me thinking that he was the most handsome man that I ever saw, his strength. He has this wonderful strength and fighting spirit about him. You can't help but notice it when he's in the room. He also has this child like innocence that he can do anything if he tries. Like he's invincible."  
  
Chichi smiled as she began to count the ways of why she fell in love with him. It had been a while since Chichi had really thought about this and it was refreshing to her mind and emotions to do so. Her smile slowly faded to its previous state of sadness and despair.  
  
"I've lost him, haven't I?," she asked herself more than Bulma, as she stared blankly in front of her.  
  
"No, not yet. But you will if you don't tell him everything that you just told me. You have a lot of apologizing to do Chichi. Sit down and talk to him. Tell him that you love him and what you're willing to do to make things right. It's the only way," Bulma told her in a quiet voice.  
  
Chichi nodded in response, still staring blankly in front of her. Bulma slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Well I've got to get going. Vegeta will be home in a few hours and he'll want his lunch on the table. With as much as he eats, I need the head start. He went to spar with Piccolo and Gohan this morning."  
  
`Gohan!' the mention of her son's name snapped her out of her trans.  
  
"That's right. I all most forgot about fixing lunch for Gohan. He'll be here soon enough as well," she said as she hurried herself into the kitchen, throwing on her apron while wiping tears from her face.  
  
"Goku will probably show up as well, I hope. I don't even know where he slept last night. He doesn't have any money. I feel so terrible," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Well I'm sure he stayed at one of the other Z fighters homes." Bulma put a reassuring arm on Chichi's shoulder. "I'm sure Goku will come around, especially since there will be food!," Bulma exclaimed cheerfully, trying to raise Chichi's hopes a bit.  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks for everything Bulma,"Chichi said as she mustered up a small smile.  
  
Maybe everything would work out after all.  
  
Chichi waved as Bulma pulled off heading home. She began frying meat, cooking rice and dicing vegetables. She would prepare a feast for her Gohan and Goku. She hoped that he would come back. He just had to. There was so much she needed to tell him and so much she wanted to do to him. Although she had been depriving him of sex out of anger, it was beginning to catch up with her, physically. It getting harder and harder to keep pretending she was asleep or had a headache.  
  
Now, she was never going to hold back anything again! Tonight, she was going to give herself to him now and forever. She smiled to herself as she thought about what tonight would bring.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vivica busied herself with making breakfast. Becoming good friends with Bulma, she knew that Goku was what Bulma called a Saiyan, so was her new husband, and they ate a lot. Vivica was witness to this when she had dinner over at Capsule Corp. the previous week. So she pulled out everything she had in her fridge and began cooking. She scrambled eggs, fried bacon and sausage, and was popping toast in and out of the toaster. She was beginning to mix pancake batter when her curiosity got the best of her and she leaned her ear near the door while holding the bowl on her hip, stirring batter. She could barely hear through the wood door but enough where she could make out the majority of the conversation.  
  
"Don't you understand Vegeta? I had to get out of there. And I came here because I knew this is where I'm wanted."  
  
Goku did his best to explain everything to the Saiyan Prince, as he leaned over, rested his elbows on the railing looking out into the courtyard. Vegeta was standing to the right of Goku with his butt leaning against the railing. Arms folded across his chest watching Goku intently as he told him all about the constant fighting between he and Chichi to how he met Vivica.  
  
"Well, that may explain a few things but you still shouldn't have an affair. It will only make things worse, not better."  
  
#Oh! Why don't you shut up Vegeta!!#, Vivica mentally screamed at him. She knew that having an affair with a married man was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to let Goku go. In the short time that she'd known him, she has begun to have feeling for him. More than just some fling. She somehow knew that Goku felt the same way. Kind of like love at first sight.  
  
"That's the thing Vegeta, things couldn't possibly get any worse! I told you she said she wished she hadn't married me!"  
  
"Don't use that as an excuse Kakkarot! You know she only said that out of anger. Sure, it may have hurt your weak feelings but you yourself just said that you didn't completely believe her!! You should go talk to her before things get out of hand!"  
  
"I know Vegeta, but I just don't think I'm ready to go back. Not now. I need more time to think things through"  
  
#You tell him Goku!#  
  
"Wont you be a bit `distracted' from thinking if you stay here?," Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Back off Vegeta!," Goku exclaimed standing up straight. "She's none of your business so just leave her out of this, OK!!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say Kakkarot. But what about your son? Will you wait to go back to him as well?," Vegeta asked with interest.  
  
"Of course I'll see my son. I planned on seeing him today. I wouldn't leave my son. I love him."  
  
"Hmphed," was all Vegeta said in response as he walked off the porch and began to fly away.  
  
"Hey!!," Goku called after him.  
  
"What now!!," Vegeta growled impatiently.  
  
"Can you keep this situation between you and me? Especially from Bulma and Chichi. I don't want Viv's job in jeopardy with Bulma. And Chichi...well you know."  
  
"Fine. I wont say a word but don't come crawling to me to cover for you if you continue this down the road."  
  
"I won't and thanks Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta simply nodded his head in response and took off for Capsule Corp. He felt sorry for Goku and his situation, although he wouldn't tell him that. It was a shame that such a pure hearted man would have to go through so much heart ache, having never hurt anyone in his life. It kind of made Vegeta stomach ache. He kicked it up to top speed. He wanted to get home and hug his wife.  
  
(a/n: Well, what do you guys think? Please review. I'm still debating on whether or not Goku should stay with Vivica or with Chichi. I think I just may leave it up you fans, so review and cast your votes! Later!!) 


	7. Coming to Terms

SUMMARY: Gohan comes home and Goku...well, you'll see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, just this story. I don't make money off of this. If you sue all you will get is this dinosaur computer that only has windows95 on it. (pathetic, I know.)  
  
A/N: I'm posting this directly after six. Like within thirty minutes so the same request still apply, Who do you guys want Goku to chose? Give me your info and Ill go from there. I need to hear from all you Goku/Chichi fans out there if you want them to stay together because I'm kind of leaning that way but I could be persuaded to break them up!!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!!!!  
  
Coming To Terms  
  
Goku quickly made his way back into the apartment and almost hit Vivica with the door since she was still trying to eavesdrop on his conversation. She quickly scrambled when she heard him open the door, but didn't move in time avoid the door catching her in the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch," she said quietly as she stood up straight and began stirring the batter once more.  
  
"What?," she exclaimed trying to sound innocent, using her puppy dog eyes, but she knew she was caught.  
  
Goku looked at her suspiciously with a smile playing across her lips. He knew he had caught red handed but was amused at her attempt to hide it. He started to laugh out loud as he walked closer to her. Wrapping one arm around her small waist, he began kissing her neck.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, you know that?," he said as he nuzzled her neck some more.  
  
Vivica rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I know, I know. I was just.....just.."  
  
"Paranoid that Vegeta would tell Bulma?," Goku finished for her.  
  
"Yes," she said in an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Don't worry. He promised me that he wouldn't say a word to anyone," Goku explained. Now resting his head in the crook of her neck, reveling in her wonderful scent of Jasmine.  
  
"Well that's a relief. Hey why don't we finish breakfast together?," she asked as she stroked his hair as his head still rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Sure," he said while giving her a peck on the lips and following her into the kitchen.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Three hours later.....  
  
Chichi was exhausted. She had just finished up a lavious, international lunch fit for a king. There was fried rice, egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, fried shrimp, wonton soup, vegetable beef stew and for dessert cherry cheesecake, double layered chocolate cake and a huge bowl of fruit cocktail w/ marshmallows. All of Goku and Gohan's favorite dishes.  
  
"Perfect!," she exclaimed to her self. "Goku will love this."  
  
She then hurried upstairs to change into something more appealing. As if on cue, Goku came in the front door just as Chichi finished dressing in their bedroom. She wore a fitting pink sundress with spaghetti straps. The very bottom of the dress had a slight ruffle around the hem and it stopped a few inches above her knees. She let her silky, black hair cascade down her back, pulling one part behind her ear and placing a small pink flower in her ear. She put on a light amount of pink eyeshadow with black mascara for a nice dramatic touch. She added a little lipgloss to her already rosy lips and slipped on her strappy pink sandals. She was very pleased with her reflection  
  
"Chichi! It's me!," Goku called out looking around downstairs for his wife. He told Vivica that he was leaving to spend the afternoon with his son. She completely understood and he told her that he would come back to her that night. He kissed her good-bye and headed home.  
  
Chichi almost jumped out of her skin with excitement when she heard Goku's voice.  
  
"Show time," she said to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She opened the bedroom door nervously. She came out and stood at the top of the stairs. Goku had his back turned so he didn't see her yet. She `casually' cleared her throat causing him to turn around. Goku nearly fell over from shock. His jaw dropped open and his eyes practically popped out.  
  
"Ch..Ch...Chi.Chichi," he stuttered to Chichi amusement.  
  
"You look so...so..."  
  
"So what Goku?," she asked curiously.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL!," he almost yelled. "I mean you've always been beautiful, but I've never seen you like this!"  
  
"Do you like it," she asked shyly.  
  
"Of course I do! I love it."  
  
She slowly made her way down the stairs, swishing her hips as she did so for added emphases. She loved the way Goku was watching her every move. Just as she stepped in front of him, Goku was forcing himself to come out of trans. He had to focus. He was hoping to run into just Gohan when he came back. But when he didn't sense his son there, he figured he might as well go in. Chichi may have saw him outside.  
  
"Chichi, " he said in a more serious tone., "we need to talk."  
  
"I know," she said and sighed. Guilt began to overwhelm her. "Sit down. I have a lot I need to tell you," she said as they made their way to the livingroom. Goku's eyes still following her body.  
  
"First of all, I want to tell you that I am so sorry for telling you that I wished I never married you. That was a complete and total lie," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Just thinking about what she said to him was enough to make her cry. Her voice was cracking a shaking but she continued on.  
  
"I love you so much Goku. And I'm so ashamed of the way I've been acting lately. About you getting a job and Gohan's training, I realize now how strict and ridiculous I've been. You were right, my bitching and complaining was going to eventually drive you two away and it did. I lost you." she began trembling.  
  
Now she was crying so hard that Goku couldn't understand what she was saying anymore. Her apology tugged at his heart greatly and tears began to fall from his eyes as well. no longer able to resist, he put his strong arms around Chichi and held her. Rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear. Soon, her sobs died down and her trembling stopped. She just lay there in her husbands arms, enjoying the security and warmth he provided. Slowly he lifted her chin so she would look at him. Wiping her remaining tears, he gently kissed her lips. She returned the kiss but with more passion. He followed suit and began to pour himself into her but slowly stopped himself.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked through worried red eyes.  
  
He slowly pulled away from her, but his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Chichi, I for give you for everything and I know that you love and I love you to but....I'm going to need a little time. I mean....you hurt me very deeply and I just can't jump back into our relationship as if nothing happened. I need some time to sort things out. And I can't stay here while I'm doing that. do you understand?  
  
Chichi was somewhat caught off guard by this. she thought that he would just come right back. No questioned asked, but that was her old selfish way of thinking that she had to put behind her. She did hurt him pretty bad and understood him needing time to himself to recover. She could wait. She would wait for him forever.  
  
"I....I understand," she said in a low voice and tears bean to form in her eyes again. No matter how she understood, it still hurt. She missed her husband.  
  
"Please don't cry," he whispered to her as ducked his head down; trying to get her to look him in the eye. "I never said that I wasn't coming back Chichi. I just need to make sure that....that..."  
  
"That this is where you want to be?," she finished for him.  
  
"Yeah," he said in a low voice.  
  
"I'll be right here for you Goku. Always. I love you.," she said as more tears fell and he wiped them away, kissing both her cheeks.  
  
"What about Gohan," she asked as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
"I'll see Gohan everyday. I promise. I'll get him in the morning and bring him back later in the day. How does that sound?," he asked with a slight smile on his face, still holding her own face in his hands.  
  
"It sounds good. I think he'll like that," she replied, returning his smile.  
  
She was going to do everything in power to win her husband back and show him that she really changed her attitude. She wasn't going to push him or try to force him to hurry back to her. She was going to let him have control for once. If she did that, she had no doubt in her mind that he would come back home to her and Gohan. Speaking of Gohan, just as his father was about to hug his mother again, Gohan came in. he had a sad expression on his face until he looked up and saw his hero.  
  
"Daddy!!!!," he yelled as he ran over to Goku and threw his arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Gohan!," Goku exclaimed as he caught his son in a bear hug. Chichi smiled at the sight of them and stroked a lock of Gohan's hair out of his face when Goku released him. Gohan hopped into his father's lap and looked up at him. Goku knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"Are going to stay at home with us now daddy?," he asked with hopeful innocent eyes. Goku gave him a small smile and stroked his hair then replied.  
  
"No Gohan. I'm still not home yet," he said softly, hoping to lessen the blow but to no avail. Gohan's big, brown eyes began to tear up and Goku quickly tried to stop them from flowing by reassuring him again.  
  
"Gohan listen to me. I still love you and I'll still see you all the time. Everyday in fact."  
  
"It's not the same," he said as he began to hiccup.  
  
"I know it's not the same and I'm sorry son, but it has to be this way for a little while. I'm not going to you leave Gohan. I'll be right here as if I never left."  
  
He left out the part about him having to make up his mind if he and Chichi would stay together. He didn't see the point in telling him that when hr wasn't quite sure of the outcome himself. Gohan seemed to get some satisfaction from that answer and stopped crying. To lighten the mood, Chichi intervened.  
  
"How about lunch guys? I made your favorites!," she exclaimed as she tickled Gohan.  
  
"Sounds good to me,"Goku said, smiling at his son.  
  
"Me to!!," exclaimed Gohan,  
  
"Well lets eat," Chichi said before heading to the kitchen with two Saiyans following close behind. Goku threw Gohan up on his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen table. He sat him in a chair and took his usual seat at the head of the table. Chichi served up the food and they all ate together, as if to pretend that they were an inseparable family, enjoying being together. And for that moment, they pretended to be.  
  
(a/n: That's all for this chap. Hope you liked it. It's 2:30 in the morning and I've got to get up for school in the morning, so goodnight all!! Until next time!!!) 


	8. Confusion

SUMMARY: Goku is....well..confused about what to do.  
  
WARNINGS: Lemon (but not till the end of the chap.)  
  
A/N: THIS IS AN A/U!! So that means that the characters are behaving somewhat differently than they did in the series! So please don't flame me telling me that Goku wouldn't cheat on Chichi. I know that but this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews. Keep telling me what you think. Thanks!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Confusion  
  
  
  
"That was great Chichi," Goku said as he took his last bite of peppersteak with fried rice, one of his favorite dishes.  
  
"Thanks," Chichi replied with a small smile.  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late. I better get going, and Gohan, you better get to bed. We've got a hard day of training tomorrow!," Goku exclaimed as he playfully ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"OK. Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie," Chichi said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
Gohan hugged and kissed his father goodnight before running upstairs. Goku and Chichi sat at the kitchen table exchanging quick glances and small smiles in silence. The silence was awkward and a little uncomfortable for both of them. Then Goku finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go. Thanks for dinner Chichi."  
  
"Any time. Goku?.....Where will you go?," she asked hesitantly.  
  
Goku thought up a lie and he thought it up quick!  
  
"Capsule Corp. I asked Bulma if it was OK because I wanted to train with Vegeta for a while. So don't worry, I didn't tell what was going on between us," Goku said reassuringly.  
  
He felt terrible about lying. He was beginning to act less and less like himself and he didn't like it, but he didn't know what else to do since her question caught him off guard; even though he should have already been prepared to answer it. Of course he had no idea that Chichi had spoken to Bulma that morning about their failing marriage. Chichi had no intention on telling him that she told Bulma, fearing that he would become upset. She hoped that Bulma wouldn't say anything to Goku while he was staying with her.  
  
~~~I'll have to give Bulma a call tomorrow morning to ensure that she doesn't mention anything to Goku.~~  
  
Goku figured it was best to say that he was at Capsule Corp. because ever since Bulma married Vegeta, Chichi and Bulma haven't really spoken. Chichi being busy with her own family and Bulma and Vegeta were busy being inseparable newlyweds. They never really saw each other so he thought he was pretty safe, for now.  
  
"I'll pick up Gohan after breakfast," Goku said as he opened the door, with Chichi right at his heels.  
  
"OK. I'll see you tomorrow then," Chichi responded in almost a sad whisper. She really hated to see him go.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered back with a small smile and shut the door behind him.  
  
Chichi leaned her forehead against the door and sighed deeply. Goku leaned his back against the door from the opposite side and sighed heavily. Suddenly, both took a hold of the door knob but neither made a move, hesitating on what to do. Chichi wanted to beg Goku to stay, but decided against it. She didn't want to push him away even further. He said that he needed space and she would respect that. Goku wanted to throw his arms around her and never let go but decided not to make a move. He wanted to be there with her but he was becoming confused about what he truly wanted. He felt guilty about his affair but at the same time, a part of him didn't want to let the relationship go. Like he was afraid of being alone if things didn't work out with Chichi.  
  
They both sighed deeply once more and reluctantly let go of the door. Chichi turned and headed upstairs to bed as Goku turned and flew off.  
  
Vivica was a little nervous. She kept looking at the at the clock as she paced back and forth in the living room wearing a little red satin gown she had bought earlier that day. She was going to surprise Goku with it that night when he came back.  
  
"He should've been home by now," she said to herself as she looked at the clock for the thousandth time and then she stopped suddenly. "Home? Where did that come from?," she thought to herself. A smile crept across her face as she repeated the word to herself. "Yes! This is his home now. He wants to be with me, not that bitch that drove him away," she said to herself happily as she clasped her hands together.  
  
It was now midnight and Goku still hadn't showed up. Vivica was becoming somewhat frantic. She had already felt uneasy about him going to see his son in the first place. Not because she didn't want him to see his son but because of whom else he would inevitably run into. Her. His wife. Goku told her he would be back around nine o'clock that night, and now he was three hours late and Vivica didn't like that one bit.  
  
"What if she asked him to stay the night? What if they're having sex?!! No!!! Goku wouldn't do that to me!," she said trying to reassure herself. "He wants me, not her. I'm better for him and he knows that! I can make him happy not her! Calm down Vivica, he'll be home like he said. He probably just lost track of time being with his son," she told herself confidently, but wasn't as confident as she'd like to be.  
  
About two hours later the door unlocked. Goku's head popped around the door. Vivica had gave him a copy of her apartment key earlier so that he could come in and out freely. Goku smiled as he saw Vivica lying on the living room couch. He immediately knew that she had been waiting up for him. He felt bad about coming back so late but he needed to think so he flew around for a while after he left home. He still had a lot of sorting to do but he became tired and headed back to Viv like he promised. He gently picked her up, taking note of the flimsy nightie she was wearing. She stirred slightly in his arms as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
"Goku?," she said in a sleepy whisper.  
  
"Hey," he whispered back with a slight smile.  
  
"What happened? I tried to wait up for you but I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"So I noticed," he replied softly, as he gently laid her on the bed.  
  
"What kept you? I was beginning to worry?," she said as she sat up to watch him strip naked.  
  
"I lost track of time," he replied simply. He began to walk away when she stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower,"he said flatly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ten minutes later Goku emerged in his boxers. Vivica had become wide awake by then anticipating him coming to bed. She didn't buy the little nightie she was wearing for nothing.  
  
"Maybe after I get off of work tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some more clothes. I'm sure you're probably tired of wearing that uniform," she said with a smile but her smile was not returned. Goku simply grunted what sounded like a 'fine' as he climbed into bed.  
  
Vivica shook it off and proceeded to put her arm around his waist from behind him as he pulled the covers over him. She began to kiss his neck as she stroked his side and back. Goku was still thinking about Chichi and the situation he was in. Vivica's actions were sort of getting to him physically but at the same time he couldn't really get into the mood. He kept seeing Chichi's face when he closed his eyes. Vivica was still behind him and now had her left leg wrapped around his hip with her womanhood grinding firmly against his behind. She kept herself propped up on her right elbow and her left arm was stroking his chiseled back and rock hard chest. She continued to kiss neck until Goku said...  
  
"Viv stop. Not now OK?," he said almost annoyed as he grabbed her hand to stop her ministrations.  
  
"What's wrong baby?," she asked but never stopped kissing or grinding him.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood right now. I want to get some sleep," he replied as he pried her leg off of him.  
  
"Well that's new ," she replied disappointedly.  
  
#What does he mean 'not in the mood'? He's usually always ready for action! We did it three more times before he left this afternoon, saying he couldn't get enough of me! Now all of a sudden he's not in the mood?! Unless he was sexually satisfied before he came back to me!!!# Vivica began to put what she thought were puzzle pieces together.  
  
#First coming home so late, then needing to shower and now he didn't want sex! He didn't!!! No! HE DID!!! How could he!!!!!!!#  
  
She abruptly sat straight up in bed causing Goku to look over his shoulder to see what was wrong with her.  
  
"Goku!," she practically yelled.  
  
"What! What's wrong?!," he asked with much concern.  
  
"Did you?!!," she asked thinking she didn't have to state the entire question.  
  
"Did I what?," he asked as he too now sat up in bed.  
  
"Sleep with her?!," she replied with an underlying hurt to her angered words.  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he just heard. **Where does she get off?**  
  
"What!! Why would you ask me something like that Vivica?!!! What I do with my wife is none of your damn business!!," he shouted back at her.  
  
"Well it is my business when it's me you're sleeping with too, you know Goku!!," she shouted back trying to hold back tears.  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Goku heard the faint sounds of sobbing coming from the other side of the door. he sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. It was locked so he knocked lightly and waited for her to answer. When she didn't he began to speak.  
  
"Vivica?"  
  
No response, just sobbing.  
  
"Viv? Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Open the door. Please"  
  
He heard the click of the lock and the door slowly opened to reveal a tear stained Vivica looking down at the floor. Goku wiped her tears and put his forefinger under her chin so that she would look at him.  
  
"I'm just going through a lot right now. I have a lot of sorting out to do and it was just kind of getting to me. I'm sorry. Really, I am," he said and then he dipped his head down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
She returned the kiss eagerly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She began to deepen the kiss and he returned the passion. He gently picked her up and took her back over to the bed. He laid her down and then moved on top of her. He began kissing her neck and she did the same, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands pushed her nightie up over her head and into a heap on the floor. She tugged at his boxers and he complied by helping her pull them off. With a quick flick of his finger, her panties were no longer in the way. He kissed the tops of her breasts and worked his way to her nipples. Sucking and nipping at each one causing her to arch her back in pleasure.  
  
"Oh Goku," she moaned as he continued to suck on her breasts.  
  
He continued his way down her body. Kissing and darting his tongue out here and there causing her to quiver. When he reached her womanhood he carefully licked and sucked at her nub. Holding her hips firmly, he began to pump his tongue in and out of her opening. She began to try and buck her hips against his strong hold on her. The pleasure was getting intense and he could tell she was about to come. He stopped and positioned himself over her, rubbing her aching mound with the tip of his arousal before he entered her in one, swift movement. They cried out together when he entered and they began a steady rhythm.  
  
Soon his pace became frantic and she could no longer keep up with him. All she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.  
  
"Oh Viv! You feel so good!! Oohh!!!," he panted in her ear as he continued to hump and grind her.  
  
"Oohhh!!! Yes!!! Mmmmm......! Goku!!!"  
  
His thrusts were almost violent now as the pleasure was overwhelming for both of them. With a few last thrusts, they both came spilling into each other. Goku rolled off of her still breathing heavily but didn't want to suffocate her with his body weight. She snuggled up next to him exhausted and he put his arms around her, both falling into a deep sleep.  
  
(A/N: Well that's the end of this chap. Hope you liked and please all you Goku/Chichi fans out there, please hang in there. I'm not going to say what's going to happen but you'll never know if you stop reading, now will you?!  
  
There's one thing I would like to clarify, I DO NOT THINK THAT GOKU IS RIGHT BY CHEATING ON HIS WIFE! I'm not trying to make it sound OK about what he is doing. Adultery is wrong no matter what. The point that I'm trying to make in this story is that people screw up all the time. Both Goku and Chichi made mistakes.  
  
People get caught up in lust thinking that it's love to make up for the lack of love in their marriage, and end up making their situation even worse. They're always get found out eventually and Goku is no different. That's why the story is titled "Trials of the Heart" It's the trials and tribulations that Goku and Chichi go through that will test the love they have for each other and what will ultimately decide if their love is strong enough for their marriage to survive. Phew! I know that was long so I'll shut up now and let you review. I'll post the next chap. later on today!! Later!!!) 


	9. BUSTED!!!

SUMMARY: Things begin to unravel and are brought to light. But that's all I can say without spoiling anything, so just go ahead and read!!  
  
WARNING: none  
  
A/N: Remember, this is an A/U fic. Oh yeah, Gohan is only six in this fic. I wanted him younger so I made him younger and I can do that because I'm the author, so there! ::sticks out tongue:: Now, on with the fic!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz or make money off of this. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
BUSTED!!!!  
  
  
  
The sun cast beautiful rays of yellows and oranges across the early morning sky as it slowly peaked above the horizon. Vivica stirred as the light shone down on her beautiful face. She sleepily turned over to face her sleeping lover. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at his peaceful face. She gently stroked his face with her soft hands and began to gently kiss his full lips, until he opened his eyes. He smiled warmly and returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Goodmorning", she whispered against his mouth.  
  
"Goodmorning", he whispered back after breaking the kiss.  
  
Vivica sighed continently as she snuggled up to her lover until reality hit her. She sat up abruptly and looked at the clock by the nightstand. 8:47am!!!!  
  
"Oh shoot!! I can't believe I over slept!!," she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"What!?", Goku questioned, somewhat confused by her sudden actions.  
  
"I have to be at work in ten minutes, that's what!! I should've been up over an hour ago!!!!", she exclaimed over the roar of the shower.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and ran back into the bedroom as she dried herself off. She dropped her towel and began looking for clothes to wear. Goku watched her naked body move in almost a blur as she moved across the room trying to do everything at once; brushing her hair, putting on clothes and trying to apply make-up. She surprised him when she actually completed her multi-tasks in a matter of two minutes. She wore a red pantsuit that tailored to her hourglass figure. The pants hugged her from waist to ankle. She wore a satin red blouse with the first two buttons unbuttoned and the very last button unbuttoned. She left the blouse untucked and put on a red blazer that was a little longer than the blouse. She only buttoned the center button of the three on the jacket and laid the collar of the blouse on the collar of the jacket. She completed the look with a pair of three inch, red stiletto heels that had a thin buckle strap around the ankles. She looked great, as always. She always made sure she looked fabulous no matter where she was going. She and Bulma had an unspoken competition between them, with one trying to outdo the other; never wanting to be showed up by the other.  
  
Goku began to whistle and do cat calls playfully as he sat under the covers watching her. She smiled as she leaned her head to the side, putting on her earrings.  
  
"Like what you see", she responded.  
  
"You know I do", he purred back and moved from the bed to behind her and put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. She could feel his growing erection began to press against the small of her back, since he was still naked. She smiled and turned around placing her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.  
  
"Down boy. We'll have to finish this later. I really have to get to work. Sorry I don't have time to get you breakfast but Bulma's going to kill me if I'm late!", she said as she pushed past him to grab her purse and car keys.  
  
"Hey!", she said as she began to walk out the bedroom and down the stairs, Goku following close behind, "Why don't we do lunch?! We could go to the mall to do a little shopping then grab a bite to eat!"  
  
"Sounds good to me", Goku responded as he opened the front door for her, still in the buff.  
  
"OK. I'll be back here at noon, so be ready", she said as she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I will be. Bye."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
She hoped in her black convertible and pulled off. Goku watched her drive off then shut the door. He headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out to get Gohan for their training.  
  
Chichi was busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Gohan, but made sure there was enough for Goku if he wanted breakfast as well. While the food was going, she decided to call Capsule Corp. to speak to Bulma. It was about five minutes to nine and she hoped to catch Bulma before she went to work. Chichi held the phone to her ear and drummed her fingers, patiently waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello," Bulma's mother's voice sang happily on the other end.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs, this is Chichi."  
  
"Hello Chichi, how are you?!"  
  
"Fine thanks. Listen, did Bulma leave for work already? I really need to speak to her."  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid you just missed her. Is there anything I can help you with dear?"  
  
"No, but thanks. I guess I'll just wait for her to get off of work."  
  
"Well, why don't you just talk to her at work?"  
  
"Oh I don't think I should disturb her at work."  
  
"Why not? She's the president. What? Do you think she's going to get fired?!", Mrs. Briefs said as she laughed merrily.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right", Chichi said with a smile.  
  
"Just hang on a sec and I'll connect you to her secretary. Now don't hang up!"  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Briefs cheery voice was replaced with barely audible 'elevator music'.  
  
Chichi waited patiently as she silently hoped that Bulma hadn't said anything to Goku. Suddenly a woman's voice came on the other line, startling Chichi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Good morning, Capsule Corp. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Chichi. I need to speak with Bulma."  
  
"Just a moment." Chichi was once again listening to soft 'elevator music'  
  
The secretary buzzed the phone Bulma's in office.  
  
"Yes Janice", Bulma said as she pressed the intercom button on her phone.  
  
"A Ms. Chichi is on line two for you."  
  
"Put her through."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Bulma's voice suddenly came on the line.  
  
"Hey Chi, what's up?"  
  
"Sorry to call you at work, but I just need to ask you not to say anything to Goku about what we talked about yesterday. I think he would be pretty upset. You no how private he is", Chichi explained as she nervously twisted the phone cord around with her fingers.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't mention anything to him. So, did he come back last night?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Bulma could hear the smile on Chichi's face.  
  
"I knew that he would!" Bulma exclaimed happily.  
  
"But he didn't stay."  
  
"What! Why not?!"  
  
"He said that he needed space and some time to think about things", Chichi said in a sad low tone.  
  
"Oh Chichi, I'm sorry. But I'm sure he'll be back to stay. He loves you, you know."  
  
"I know. I just wish that this would all go away! I miss him so much Bulma", she whispered in a shaky voice as she wiped tears from her eyes. Bulma felt tears sting her eyes listening to her friends heartache and soft sniffles. She could tell she was crying.  
  
"Chichi", she said softly, "please don't cry. I know it hurts but you have to be strong, for yourself and for Gohan. Goku will come back, just give him a little time. You'll see", she said trying to reassure her. "Tell you what, why don't you and I go shopping this afternoon and have lunch. Shopping is the medicine for heartache! Trust me! I must have bought every item in every store at the mall while I was with Yamcha. Believe me, it helps!", she said with a laugh.  
  
Chichi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sure. Thanks Bulma. You've been a real friend through all of this. First talking sense into me and then taking Goku in during all of this; and I'm especially grateful that. I'd be so worried about him if I didn't know where he was sleeping at night...", Chichi said in a rush.  
  
"Wooh! Chichi, slow down. Why are you thanking me for taking Goku in he...," she was cut off by Chichi.  
  
"Because I know that you and Vegeta, especially being newlyweds, want time alone. I'm sorry we're becoming a burden on you and...," this time Chichi was cut off.  
  
"Chichi, Goku isn't staying with me and Vegeta."  
  
"What!"  
  
"No. I haven't seen him since the company picnic. What made you think that he was at my house?"  
  
"HE made me think that! He told me that he asked you if he could stay so he could train with Vegeta and how he didn't mention anything about us being separated!!", Chichi exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat in shock.  
  
"I don't know why he would say that but it's not true Chichi. I don't know where he's been sleeping."  
  
"Why would he lie to me about where he's been?! Why wouldn't he want me to know?! It's not like Goku to lie! I don't understand any of this!"  
  
"Calm down Chichi. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for this. Goku is the most honest person I know. If he didn't tell you where he's been, then I'm sure there's a good reason why. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to worry you. You know he was raised in the woods, so it wouldn't surprise me if that's where he's been", Bulma said trying to come up with some excuse in his defense. Refusing to let the obvious thought creep into her or Chichi's mind.  
  
"I'm sure you're right, but now I feel even worse. He shouldn't have to sleep outside when he has a warm house to stay in. What if he gets sick or hurt or...."  
  
"Chichi calm down. Goku's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, what could possibly hurt Goku?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am! Now, I'll leave here around 11:45 so I can be at your house by noon. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready. I'll just ask my dad to come by and watch Gohan while we're out."  
  
"Sounds like a plan! See ya in bit."  
  
"OK. Bye!"  
  
Chichi hung up the phone as Gohan came downstairs to the table.  
  
"Good morning sweetie", she said as she kissed his chubby cheek.  
  
"Good morning mommy. I'm hungry!!", he exclaimed with the happiness only a six year old could have.  
  
"You're always hungry", she replied as she ruffled his hair.  
  
She brought his plate to the table and watched as he began to chow down. She smiled thinking about how much he reminded her of his father. She stroked his hair thoughtfully and smiled warmly when he looked up at her. He smiled back at her as he continued to eat. Just then the kitchen door opened and Goku peaked inside.  
  
"Daddy!!!", Gohan exclaimed jumping out of his chair and running to his father, fork still in hand.  
  
"Hey!!", Goku replied as hey picked up his little boy in his strong arms.  
  
Chichi smiled at the two of them and then spoke.  
  
"Good morning Goku", she said in an almost shy voice.  
  
"Good morning Chichi", he replied with equal shyness.  
  
They looked in each others eyes for a long moment before Chichi spoke again.  
  
"Gohan, you better finish your breakfast before you leave. I don't want you to burn out during your training. Goku, would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Thanks, but I already had breakfast."  
  
"I'm finished to mommy. I'm ready to go train!!!", Gohan exclaimed excitedly as his father still held him.  
  
"OK, OK. Just be careful you two. Oh and one more thing, I'll have my dad watch Gohan this afternoon. I'm going out with Bulma for the afternoon and I wasn't sure if you had plans or not Goku, that's why I was asking my father. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I kinda had something to do this afternoon anyway. But I'll be back after lunch to get Gohan again so we can get some more training done."  
  
"All right. So, I guess I'll see you guys later. And be good for your grandpa Gohan", Chichi said as she pried the fork from Gohan's grasps. "There's leftovers in the fridge you can have for lunch"  
  
"OK mommy. I'll be good. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Chi."  
  
And with that said they flew off to meet Piccolo for an intense morning of training. Chichi cleared away the breakfast dishes as she spoke to her father on the phone, asking him to keep an eye on Gohan while she was out. Of course the Ox King happily agreed and Chichi hung up the phone, making her way upstairs to get showered and dressed for the day.  
  
Vivica pulled into Capsule Corp.'s main office parking lot at exactly 8:58am.  
  
She was grateful that she didn't run into a cop because she was doing at least sixty on the thirty-five roads. She hated being late but if she really hurried, she could clock in by 9:00.  
  
She grabbed her purse and shut off the engine, dashing into the building and onto the elevator. She repeatedly pressed the button for the fourth floor as if it would make the elevator move any faster.  
  
"Come on!", she said as she continued pressing the button until finally the doors closed and she could feel herself being lifted and heard the hum of the elevator cables.  
  
She glanced at her watch. 8:59. Finally the doors opened and she quickly dashed to the break room where all employees had to clock in. She quickly grabbed her time card and stuck it in the machine. The machine punched the time on the card. She took the card out and it read 8:59. The clock on the machine itself now read 9:00. She had just made it by a matter of three seconds.  
  
"Phew! That was close!", she exclaimed as she headed for her office, which was located directly across from Bulma's.  
  
"Good morning Janice", she greeted as she walked past the elderly woman.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Stewart", she replied with a smile.  
  
Vivica made her way into her office and shut the door. She sat behind her desk and began to dive into the huge amount of paperwork that was piled on it. About two hours later Viv was about halfway finished with her paperwork and decided to grab a cup of coffee in the breakroom. She was going to ask Bulma if it was all right if she left for lunch a little early. She didn't want to be late picking up Goku. Of course she wasn't going to tell Bulma that!  
  
She couldn't help but smile to herself as she mindlessly stirred her coffee. Thinking of Goku always brought a smile to her face. She could feel her heart skip a beat when she thought about the many ways they had made love over the past few days. She just knew that they were meant to be together! She had it all planned out; Goku would leave his wife and marry her so that they could start their own family. Of course she wouldn't really mind Goku seeing his son, so as long as his soon to be ex-wife stayed at a distance.  
  
As a matter of fact, his son could live with them. Any woman that could drive her husband away, couldn't be that great of a mother. She would have to mention this to Goku. Yes! Things would be perfect between them; she, Goku and his son. Who knows, maybe she and Goku could have a baby of their own! Oh how exciting that would be!! Vivca absently rubbed her flat stomach as this thought passed through her mind. They would be a perfect little family. She couldn't wait to get started!  
  
Just then Bulma walked into the room, needing a caffeine fix herself. She immediately saw Vivica and approached her.  
  
"Hey Viv!", she said in a cheery voice.  
  
Vivca didn't respond. She was still wrapped up in her thoughts about Goku.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Vivica," Bulma said as she waved her hands in front of Viv's face.  
  
This abruptly snapped Viv out of her daydream.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi Bulma. I guess I didn't notice you. Sorry about that," she replied and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I guess not. What's got you in lala land? Or should I say WHO?", Bulma said in a teasing voice with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Why Bulma, I have no idea what you're talking about", Viv responded in a fake, innocent voice with a smile that matched Bulma's.  
  
"Oh, come on Viv! Who is he?!"  
  
"Oh no you don't. That's for me to."  
  
"Ahh! Mystery man!  
  
Vivica just smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. Bulma decided that she would pester it out of her later. Right now she needed to get ready to go and get Chichi.  
  
"Anyway," Viv began as she changed the subject, "I was wondering if I could take an early lunch. I have some plans for this afternoon and it's going to take a little longer for me to get done."  
  
"This wouldn't have anything thing to do with your secret someone, would it?", Bulma asked with an evil grin.  
  
Vivica stared into her cup and smiled. That was all the answer Bulma needed.  
  
"Of course you can. I'm just glad that you found someone. Especially after the way that Kris bastard treated you."  
  
"Thanks Bulma," Viviva said as they began to walk out of the breakroom.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for! Well, I've got my own plans for lunch so I'll see you back here at 1:30 then.  
  
"Sure. See ya!", Viv said as she walked back into her office to get her purse.  
  
She got back on the elevator and pressed the ground level button that led to the parking deck. She hoped into her car and headed home. She couldn't wait to see Goku.  
  
Goku and Gohan had just made it back to their home and Goku greeted the Ox King. Chichi was upstairs getting ready, so she didn't see Goku. He kissed Gohan on the forehead and told him that he would be back around 2:00 to pick him up again. Goku then flew back to Vivica's apartment. Nothing could've prepared him for what was about to go down that afternoon.  
  
Goku let himself in and headed for the fridge. He wanted a 'small' snack before lunch. Once he had finished eating, he flopped on the couch and watched t.v. as he waited for Viv to show up. Ten minutes later, he heard her car pull into the driveway as she blew the horn. He quickly shut the t.v. off and went outside, locking the door behind him. He hopped into the car and she greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi sweetie! Ready?!", she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah. let's go!," he replied happily.  
  
Vivica put her black sunglasses on and pulled out onto the road, heading towards the mall.  
  
Bulma drove up next to the Son residence and blew her horn to let Chichi know that she was there. A few seconds later, Chichi emerged from the front door and shocked Bulma with what she was wearing. Chichi let her hair down, which almost reached her waist. She had on a light blue sundress that stopped mid-thigh. The top of the dress had a deep, scoop neck with spaghetti straps. She completed the outfit with 3inch heeled, light blue strappy sandals. She wore a hint of shimmery pale blue eyeshadow, black mascara and a shiny pink lipgloss. She looked absolutely gorgeous!  
  
"Chichi!!", Bulma exclaimed as she got out of her drop top, red mercedes. "You look incredible!!  
  
"Thanks", Chichi replied as she stopped in front of Bulma. "I decided that I ways going to do a complete makeover of, not only my attitude, but my appearance as well. There's no need for me to look like an old maid!"  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more!! Good for you Chichi. You're going to have Goku following you around just to keep other men from looking at you!", Bulma said with a laugh as they climbed into her car. Chichi laughed with her.  
  
"Well I'm still new to this whole glamour thing. I was hoping that you could help me out with what clothes and makeup I should buy today. I only have a few dresses and my make up is pretty old, since I never really used it until now", Chichi explained as they drove along the highway.  
  
"Don't worry Chi! I'm going to take good care of you!!", Bulma said with smile through her sunglasses.  
  
Vivica pulled into the mall parking lot and shut off the engine. She and Goku got out of the car and walk into the mall hand in hand, with their fingers laced together.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do first baby? Eat or shop?", Vivica asked as they strolled along the long halls of the mall.  
  
"We can shop first. I kinda had a small snack before you picked me up", he responded sheepishly, with his hand behind his head.  
  
Vivica knew what a small snack was to him. She just smiled at him and pulled him into a men's clothing store. They were in there for about a half an hour. Goku tried on everything Vivica handed him. Finally he picked several outfits that he really liked. Twelve outfits in all consisting of sweaters, tee shirts, jeans, slacks, khakis, socks. Next the stopped at a men's shoe store where Goku picked out four pair; one pair sneakers, a pair of boots, and two pair of casual shoes. All which matched the clothes she bought him. She loved spoiling him and planned on doing so from now on. Now that they were done with shopping, it was time to eat. She told Goku to put all the bags in the cars so that they wouldn't have to lug it with them in the food court. Goku quickly dashed to the car and back inside to the food court. Vivica had reserved a table and was sitting, waiting for Goku.  
  
Goku spotted her and quickly made his way over to her. When she saw him she stood up and they began to walk around the food court, looking for a restaurant to order from.  
  
Bulma and Chichi parked in the mall parking lot and practically ran inside.  
  
"I hope there is still something good left. You know how ruthless women can be when it comes to a lingerie sale", Bulma exclaimed as she swung the entrance doors open.  
  
"You mean women like you?", Chichi teased.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Once inside 'Hidden Treasures Lingerie' store Chichi and Bulma began their search. Bulma found a few pair of sexy thongs with matching lacy bras, that she knew Vegeta would love even though she knew they wouldn't last that long. When he was horny, which was always, he would admire them for a few seconds with a low growl in his throat and then quickly snap them off with his thumbs and ravish her. So Bulma was no stranger to this store. The employees knew her by name. Chichi found a couple of sexy teddy's; one red and one black.  
  
"Goku is going to flip when he sees you in those Chichi!", Bulma exclaimed as Chichi modeled the red teddy in the dressing room mirror.  
  
"You think?", she asked as she smiled, admiring her reflection.  
  
"I know so! That's the thing with Saiyan men. Put on something lacy and provocative, and they'll be eating out of the palm of your hands!"  
  
Chichi got dressed and she and Bulma headed for another store. On the opposite side of the hall way, Chichi thought she saw a man who looked just like Goku rushing out to the parking lot. She dismissed the thought, thinking it was just her imagination playing tricks on her due to the fact that she missed him.  
  
~~What would he be doing at the mall anyway. I need to get a grip.~~  
  
A half an hour and ten shopping bags later, Bulma and Chichi were starving. They made their way to the food court and found a table. They sat their bags down and walked to an Italian restaurant. Chichi ordered lasagna with a salad and Bulma ordered spaghetti with a side salad. They sat down with their food and dug in. It was about halfway through the meal and Bulma and Chichi were talking and eating when Chichi happened to glance to the other side of the food court. She almost dropped her drink at what she saw. Bulma quickly reached for her hand to keep the soda from spilling all over the table.  
  
"Chichi what's wrong?", Bulma asked with concern in her voice. Chichi didn't say a word but keep staring across the court. Bulma followed her line of vision and gasped.  
  
There was Goku sitting dangerously close to a young woman that was seductively feeding him. The woman was looking at Goku so she couldn't see who he was with. Just then the woman turned to sip her soda and Bulma saw her face clearly. She couldn't believe it. Vivica.  
  
~~ So Goku was her mystery man. No wonder she didn't want to tell me who the guy was! That slut has gone to far!!~~  
  
Chichi sat there numb. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband was cuddling up with another woman. She continued to watch in silence. Vivica was giggling as she now let Goku feed her. They began kissing passionately and a few people sitting around them began to notice also. Bulma looked away and closed her eyes in disgust and disappointment as she let out a heavy sigh. She opened her eyes and looked into Chichi's that were full of unshed tears. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she tried not to cry in front of everyone. She quickly wiped her eyes, gathered her bags, stood up and hastily left the food court. Bulma quickly gathered her things and ran to catch up with Chichi.  
  
"Chichi!....Chichi wait!!", she called after her, but Chichi didn't stop.  
  
Chichi quickly flew the exit doors open and began to sob openly now that they were in the parking lot, but she never stopped walking. She could barely see where she was going being blinded by her own tears. She stepped off of the pavement and right in front of a car. The car threw on its brakes and swerved; just barely missing her. Chichi gasped and stumbled backwards, falling onto her butt. The driver quickly got out of the car to see if she was all right. Bulma saw what happened and finally reached Chichi.  
  
"Oh man!! Are you OK lady?!", the concerned driver asked. Chichi couldn't answer. She just sat there weeping with her hands covering her face; bags thrown everywhere on the ground.  
  
"She's fine. Thanks.", Bulma quickly said as she kneeled beside Chichi. "Could you gather her bags please?"  
  
"Yeah sure", the driver replied as he began gathering her bags.  
  
People began to stop and stare which irritated Bulma thoroughly. She gave them all dirty looks as she helped Chichi up and to the car with the kind man following close behind them. He put the bags in the back seat, along with Bulma's. She thanked him again and he left. She helped the still crying Chichi into the car and then got in herself. Chichi leaned over, placing her head on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma in turn, wrapped an arm around her and let her cry.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to stop this chapter here because it's a good place to stop. Wow!! Goku gets busted! The next chapter is called 'Showdown' can you guess why and who it's between!? I'll give you a hint, G/CC fans will love it!!! Review!!!! 


	10. THE SHOWDOWN!!!!

SUMMARY: The title says it all! SHOWDOWN!! All you Chichi/Goku fans out there are going to love this chapter!! I promise!  
  
Warnings: Mild Violence and swearing  
  
A/N: Hang on to your seats! It's going to be a bumpy ride!!  
  
  
  
THE SHOWDOWN!!!!  
  
  
  
Chichi continued to cry on Bulma's shoulder in the mall parking lot.  
  
"How could he?!," she cried out in pain and anger.  
  
Bulma stroked her back as a form of comfort as she tried to make to sense of what was happening.  
  
"I don't know Chichi," Bulma whispered.  
  
Chichi sat up straight and wiped her eyes with tissue and blew her nose.  
  
"I never would've thought he would cheat on me. Not in a million years. I would've never believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. But I guess I deserve it. I haven't been a very good wife," she said as her voiced cracked and she began to cry again.  
  
"No Chichi. Don't say that. OK, so you made some mistakes, but Goku hasn't been exactly perfect either. No matter what problems the two of you had, it doesn't give him the right to run to another woman! It's not your fault. You didn't MAKE him cheat! That was a choice he made for himself."  
  
Chichi nodded in agreement as more tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Now what?," Chichi asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Do you still love Goku? I mean, I know it hurts but you have to decide if you want to forgive him and fight to get your husband back or do you want to let him go?"  
  
Chichi sat silent as she thought about this.  
  
"This hurts so bad Bulma. I'm so pissed off and confused about why he would do this to me but at the same time......I still love him. I love him so much and I don't want to let him go! I know that you say that it's not my fault that he cheated and I understand that. But I can't ignore the fact that I did have something to do with putting him in a tempting situation by refusing to have sex with him and being so cold. I guess I should've expected this."  
  
Bulma nodded and listened. Chichi did have a point but Goku was still wrong.  
  
"You do have a point Chichi, but the majority of this still lays at Goku's feet. If he felt he wanted to be with someone else, he should have filed for a divorce, not run to that slut Vivica!"  
  
This caused Chichi to jerk her head in Bulma's direction in interest.  
  
"Vivica? Is that her name? You know her?," Chichi asked as she stared at Bulma in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah I know her. She works for me at Capsule Corp. She one of our top employees and a good friend of mine."  
  
"What!!", Chichi exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Uh huh. She transferred to our company a little over a month ago."  
  
"So you introduced her to Goku?"  
  
"No!!! I don't know how they met! This too is weird," she said and sighed. And then it hit her. The company picnic!!  
  
"That's it!!," Bulma exclaimed all of a sudden.  
  
"What's it!!," Chichi responded.  
  
"The company picnic!! She and Goku were both there that day! That has to be how they met!!"  
  
"That's the day we had our big fight," Chichi said in a low voice with her eyes cast down, playing with the hem of her little blue dress. Then she put it all together, suddenly looking up at Bulma. "That night when he came back, he had already met that tramp! And when I said that I wish I never married him, she's the one he went back to! That's why he lied about staying with you and saying that he needed time! It really was my fault!!," she exclaimed as she burst into tears again.  
  
"Oh Chichi," Bulma said in a sympathetic voice as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh Bulma, I have to do something! I'm tired of crying!," she said as she pulled away from Bulma's embrace. "I want to take action over my life and bring my husband home!!!," she yelled.  
  
"Wow. Chichi , I've never seen this side of you before!"  
  
"Well I'm truly pissed off and that Vivica bitch better watch her back because she has ME to deal with now!!!! Who does that slut think she is? Like she can just come along and steal my husband from me!! And Goku better look out too!! I may still love him but in he's in for it as well!"  
  
Bulma would've taken a step back if she were standing up. She never seen Chichi this hurt and angry before. But this time she had every right to be.  
  
"You're absolutely right Chichi. You should take a stand for your marriage!"  
  
"I intend to and the first thing I want to do is find that bitch's car and give her a 'friendly' greeting!," Chichi said with venom in her voice.  
  
"I'm game," Bulma said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Bulma started her car and pulled out of the parking space. They slowly rode around the lot looking for a black BMW convertible; license plate 'V I V'. Not exactly hard to miss. It only took them ten minutes before they found it. Glistening in the summer sun with its perfectly shiny black paint. The car was beautiful. But not for long. Chichi got her house keys out of her purse and quickly walked over to the car. She looked around then casually dragged her keys across the smooth surface from the headlights to the back bumper. Then she wrote the words 'SLUT BITCH' on the trunk. Satisfied with her 'art work' she jumped back in the car and she and Bulma sped off to the other side of the parking lot. They were laughing hysterically. This was actually making Chichi feel better, even if it was a little juvenile. They drove back around near Vivica's car but hid back far enough where they wouldn't be discovered. They were going to wait for the two 'love birds' to come back out and see their reaction. Mainly Vivica's!  
  
"I've never done anything like that before!," Chichi said as she and Bulma continued to laugh.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees her precious car!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
About five minutes later, Vivica and Goku emerged from the mall. They were holding hands as they walked back to the car. Bulma frowned at the affection being demonstrated and gave a quick glance to Chichi. Chichi felt the familiar lump in her throat that she gets before she cries but she held the tears back refusing to cry. Bulma saw this but quickly looked away, pretending that she didn't notice.  
  
They watched as Vivica opened the trunk to her car and placed her and Goku's bags inside. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other with smiles on their faces and turned back to see if she would notice. Sure enough, just as Vivica closed the trunk she stopped and stared at her trunk. The two women began to crack up once more. They watched as Goku and Vivica inspected the rest of her car.  
  
"Who would do this?!!! This is crazy!! It's not like I have enemies! Why would someone wreck my car!," Vivica exclaimed to Goku.  
  
"I have no idea why someone would do this. Maybe it was your old boyfriend, that Kris guy", Goku stated as he examined the damage.  
  
"You know you're right! It probably was that bastard! To bad we didn't catch him!"  
  
"Yeah! I would've definitely set him straight," Goku responded as they hopped into the car.  
  
They pulled out of their space and drove to the street waiting for the light to change. Bulma followed, but at a distance that they wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"So what do you want to do now Chi?"  
  
"Follow them. I have a feeling that their going back to her place and I want to have a 'friendly' chat with my new friend," Chichi said in a serious voice.  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise.  
  
"Chichi," Bulma said cautiously, "what are you thinking about doing?"  
  
"I told you, I want to have it out, face to face with that wench! I'm going to let her know who I am and that its over between her and my husband!!," Chichi said in pure anger.  
  
"What about Goku?"  
  
"He's suppose to go back to the house and pick up Gohan for more training, so we'll just wait at a safe distance when we get there. Once he's gone, I'll go in for the kill!"  
  
Bulma immediately snapped her head around towards Chichi when she heard her say the last part of her statement, with wide eyes. Chichi could sense her misunderstanding and reassured her.  
  
"Figuratively speaking, Bulma. Clam down, I'm pissed but I haven't gone completely insane."  
  
Bulma let out a breath and proceeded to follow the black convertible that was two cars ahead of them. Fifteen minutes later, Bulma pulled the car over to side of the road, about a half a block down from Vivica's apartment building. They watched as Goku helped her carry their bags inside. Two minutes later Goku came back out of the house and flew off. It was time for Chichi to make her move. Bulma started the car and pulled up directly in front of the building. Chichi got out of the car, paused as she took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the large porch. She knocked on the door and waited for the tramp to answer. Chichi could hear her as she made her way to the door, assuming Chichi was 'someone else.'  
  
"Goku? Honey why don't you use your......key." The words died on her lips once she opened the door and saw it wasn't Goku. Instead, it was some woman she had never seen before. The woman was attractive with long black hair like her own. She seemed to be around the same age as her; late twenties.  
  
"Can I help you?," Vivica asked with a confused look on her face. Wondering what this woman could possibly want.  
  
"Vivica, I presume," Chichi said with an uninterested look on her face as she pushed past Vivica and into her apartment.  
  
"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge in here uninvited!! Who are you anyway!!," Vivica screamed at Chichi. Chichi turned around and faced her with the same uninterested look plastered on her beautiful features.  
  
"My name is Chichi. I'm Goku's wife."  
  
Vivica's eyes went wide with shock. She tried to speak but she couldn't. A million thoughts were running through her head.  
  
~~How does she know about me? How does she know my name and where I live? This doesn't make any sense! Surely Goku didn't tell her! Did he?!~~  
  
"I know what your thinking and let me clear the air. Bulma is a very close friend of mine and we followed you from the mall after being witness to your disgusting display in the food court. So let's get one thing straight, Goku is mine. I'm his wife and your going to keep your filthy hands off of him," Chichi said as she began to slowly walk up to Vivica with venom dripping from her voice. "And you are going to stay away from him. This ends today!! Right now!! It's over BITCH!!!"  
  
Chichi was now completely in her face with only about one inch separating their noses. Vivica glared daggers at her, seemingly unfazed by Chichi.  
  
"You think so," Vivica said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I know so!!"  
  
"Well then let me inform you of this. Goku is MY man! He's where he wants to be, and that's right here with me!! You screwed up and that's your loss. He's moved on to better things. He has a REAL woman now, who can satisfy him in every possible way that you couldn't and can't even begin to imagine!"  
  
Chichi was beginning to burn with rage. Her eyes were almost complete slits and her hands were formed into fists at her side. Vivca however appeared to be calm with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face, which pissed off Chichi even more. Vivica continued.  
  
"I'm the one he comes home to every night and I'm the one he goes to bed with. Most of the time we don't even get any sleep. You know how wild Goku can be in bed. Oh, wait....that's right!", Vivica said with mock realization as she snapped her fingers and smacked her lips, "you wouldn't know what he's like in bed because you're so much of a prude, that you wouldn't even fuck your own husband!"  
  
That struck a major nerve in Chichi but she wasn't going to let this whore see it.  
  
"No wonder he left you for me. You are so fucking pathetic," Vivica said in disgust as she eyed Chichi up and down.  
  
"Let me tell you something slut, Goku would never pick a whore like you over me. All you have is lust, I have his love and his baby!! You're the one that's pathetic if you think that he's going to leave all that behind for a quick fuck with you! Get over yourself bitch!! I'm warning you! Stay away from MY husband or you will regret it.  
  
"Oooo!!! Is that a threat?!," Vivica said with mock fear.  
  
"No. It's a promise! Try me!"  
  
"Well I guess I'm trying you because there is no way that I'm going to let him go. He's mine now. And for your 411 he's leaving you and marrying me! We're going to have our own family; Me, Goku and," Vivica smiled as she said this last part, "his son."  
  
"What!! You've either lost your mind or have a death wish!! No one is taking my son away from me!! Goku would never do that you lying wench!!"  
  
"Is that so? Well I think that the boy will be better off with us and his new little brother or sister. Don't you agree? I'm sure Goku will" Vivica said as she rubbed her tight abdomen.  
  
Chichi's eyes grew wide for a split second as she looked down at Vivica's stomach as she rubbed it. Vivica smiled triumphantly. Sure she was telling half truths but she didn't say Goku actually said any of this stuff and she didn't actually say that she was pregnant, only that they were going to have a baby. She didn't say when. Besides, she had to convince her that Goku was with her so that she would leave them alone. There was no way that she was giving him up without a fight!  
  
"I don't believe you!! You'll say anything to try to keep your claws in him!!"  
  
"Well, we'll see soon enough won't we? Now if you don't mind I, unlike you, have job that I need to get to so get out before I throw you out!"  
  
"You couldn't throw me out if I let you try."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"That's right. But I'm ready to leave anyway. The stench of the place is making me naseous,"Chichi said with a disgusted look on her face as she made her way to the door. Vivica walked close behind her.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry about Goku. I'll keep him warm at night," she said with a smug look on her face.  
  
That was the final straw. Chichi abruptly spun around and swung her fist, connecting with Vivica's jaw. Vivica fell to the ground and Chichi pounced on top of her. Vivica managed to get on top of Chichi and bitch slapped her. Both women began rolling all over the living room floor. Chichi gained the upper hand again and returned the slap. Vivica pushed Chichi off of her, throwing her against the couch, causing one the straps on her dress to snap; exposing half of her left breast. She then lunged at her and landed a fist into Chichi's left cheek, knocking her onto her back. Vivica went to pounce on Chichi but was abruptly stopped as Chichi planted her foot into her stomach, knocking her onto her back and climbed back on top of her and punched her with all the strength she could muster. That's when Bulma came running in. She could hear the commotion from outside.  
  
She almost laughed at the site. There was Chichi on top Vivica, each woman had a hold of the others hair and began to roll on the ground screaming obscenities at each other.  
  
"Chichi!! That's enough!....Chichi stop!!," Bulma exclaimed as she tied her best to pull Chichi off of Vivica.  
  
Bulma finally pried Chichi away from Vivica. Both women stood up fixing what was left of their clothes. Chichi's dress was half falling off and Vivica's red blazer was torn at the connecting button. Her blouse was ripped and one of the heals of her shoe broke off.  
  
"Vivica how could you do this!! I thought you were a good person with some type of morals and ethics!! How could you sleep with a married man! And with Goku on top of that!! You know he and I are like brother and sister. Why would you do this?! Why?!!," Bulma said with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"You can't help who you love Bulma. I love him. I didn't set out to try and hurt anyone! It just happened and we're in love and NO ONE is going to take him from me!!"  
  
Chichi began to approach Vivica again but Bulma caught her by the arm.  
  
"This is wrong Vivica and you know it. We're no longer friends. The only relationship that we have is a professional one. And believe me, I would fire you if I could but since the law won't allow me to without just cause, I have no choice but to allow your employment to remain. You can have the next few days off so that you don't have to go to work with bruises all over your face. And please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, but to prevent this situation from reaching work and possibly the press. It's bad business for the company to have one of its prominent employees to be involved in a scandal that has direct ties to the company's president.  
  
Vivica nodded. Glad that she wouldn't have to face anyone at work in her current condition.  
  
"Come on Chichi. Let's get you home," Bulma said as she lightly pulled Chichi in the direction of the front door.  
  
Chichi gave Vivica one last death glare as a final warning. Vivica returned the glare and slammed the door behind them. She then headed upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up and apply ice to her jaw so that it wouldn't swell up too bad. Chichi and Bulma made their way back to the car. Chichi had to hold the top of her dress in order to keep it from falling down. Bulma gave Chichi a knowing smile which Chichi returned. They 'slapped five' and sped down the road.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think?!! Did you like the fight between Chichi and Vivica? I had fun writing it. Should I have them fight again later on in the story? Yes? No? Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, I didn't make Chichi super strong like in the series. It wouldn't make for much of a fight if I did. I promise that I'll post my chapters more often. Until next time! 


	11. Confrontations!!!

SUMMARY: Chichi confronts Goku.  
  
WARNING: A little sad.  
  
TITLE: CONFRONTATIONS!!!!  
  
~~means thoughts~~  
  
Chichi and Bulma made it back to Chichi's house in a matter of twenty minutes. Chichi, in a way, felt better after knocking Vivica around but was still fuming at her husband. Bulma was pissed that Goku would use her, saying that she told him to stay at Capsule Corp., in order to have an affair. This was unbelievable and so unlike Goku; sweet, innocent Goku.  
  
"So what do you want to do now Chi?," Bulma asked as she pulled in front of Chichi house.  
  
"What I have to do. Confront Goku about this. After that, I'm not sure," She replied as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Goku had already gotten Gohan and the Ox King left shortly after that, so Bulma and Chichi were the only ones home.  
  
"But the first thing I'm going to do is change into something that's not ripped in half," Chichi said with a light laugh as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"I'll get your things out of the car so you can change into something decent!," Bulma laughed as she went out the door.  
  
She came back inside and went upstairs to Chichi's bedroom. Chichi was in the shower, so Bulma placed her bags on the bed. Chichi came out with a towel wrapped around her and began to brush the knots out of her hair she received from rolling around on the floor with Vivica. Just the thought of pounding that bitch in the face brought a smile to Chichi face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?," Bulma asked with a grin, but had an idea what she was thinking about.  
  
"The feel of my fist in that bitch's face," she replied as she through a right hook at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Bulma laughed as she handed Chichi something to wear. She gave her a pair of light gray knit pants with a drawstring waist. They had one thin white stripe that ran down the sides, from waist to ankle. Then she gave her a white racerback tank top, white ankle socks and a pair of white canvas shoes. It looked sexy, yet it was very comfortable. Chichi stared at her reflection and began to inspect her wounds. She had a small bruise on the shoulder that was slammed against the couch and a bruise across her left cheek where Vivica had punched her and it was beginning to swell. Her head was sore in places where her hair was pulled and she had a few scratches on her arms, but nothing to serious. She frowned at her minor wounds.  
  
"Don't worry Chi, a little make-up concealer will help the bruises look less noticeable. They should be gone in a few days. Just make sure you put an ice pack on your face everyday to keep the swelling down," Bulma reassured her.  
  
"OK, I'm just glad that I bought all that make-up today!," she replied as they made their way back downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Chichi began to fix lemonade and Bulma made turkey sandwiches for the both of them. They were hungry again since they didn't get to finish their lunch. They went into the livingroom to eat and watch t.v. They laughed at talk shows and played along with game shows, as Chichi kept an ice pack on her cheek. They were doing anything they could to stay distracted from the current situation, even if only for a little while. Bulma knew how hard this was for Chichi and wanted to be there for her to help her get through it. Time seemed to fly by and it was already 4:00pm. Bulma had completely forgot to call the office.  
  
"Bulma, didn't you have to go to work after lunch?"  
  
"Oh my goodness!! I completely forgot about work!!"  
  
Bulma rushed to the phone and dialed Capsule Corp. headquarters. She told her secretary that she wouldn't be back in for the rest of the day and to reschedule all her appointments. She sighed in relief once she hung up and went back into the living room.  
  
"Thank goodness I'm the President or I would be fired by now," Bulma said with a laugh as she plopped back down on the couch next to Chichi.  
  
"It's 4:00, I better get started on supper. Gohan will probably be back before six.....with Goku," she finished in a small voice.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Chichi. I'll be right here to support you," Bulma said as she put a reassuring arm around Chichi.  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
"Oh shoot!!! Vegeta's going to kill me!! I forgot about him to!!! I don't have any supper ready for him!!"  
  
Bulma dashed to the phone again and dialed her home number. She quickly walked out of the kitchen, around the corner and sat on the basement stairs as she pulled the door closed behind her. She didn't want Chichi to hear her husband have a fit. A few rings later, Vegeta came on the line.  
  
"What!!!," he greeted in his usual 'friendly' way.  
  
"Hi baby," Bulma said in an over cheery voice.  
  
"Woman, what have you done?!," Vegeta responded because he knew whenever she used her sickening sweet voice, she either did something or was going to say something he wouldn't like.  
  
"Done?," she asked with fake innocence, "I haven't done anything sweetie. I'm just not going to be able to do.....something," she said as she twisted the phone cord around her index finger.  
  
"You won't be able to do what," he asked through clenched teeth, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"cook you dinner," she said in a voice so low that only a Saiyan could hear her, and he heard her loud and clear.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!," he yelled so loud that Bulma had to quickly remove the receiver from her ear and squinted.  
  
"I'm sorry honey but Chichi needs me. She going through a tough time right now and I can't just abandon her," she said in a whiny voice.  
  
"But what about me?," he said in an almost pouty voice that caused Bulma to smile. She thought he was absolutely adorable when he pouted, and gave him whatever he wanted when did. Vegeta often used this to his advantage, but only around her. He would never let anyone see him display such emotions. He was very affectionate with Bulma when they were alone; they even gave each other pet names. She understood his need to be the 'tough guy' in front of the others.  
  
"I'm sorry baby but you'll have to let my mother cook for you."  
  
"You know I can't stand your mother's cooking!!! I want yours!!"  
  
"Well then order take out. The number to that Chinese place you like is next to the phone."  
  
"Humph. Fine. This is just great. I have to suffer because that sorry excuse for a Saiyan can't keep his pants up!!," he complained more to himself than to her.  
  
"What!!," she yelled and then quickly lowered her voice to a whisper. "Vegeta you knew that Goku was having an affair?!!"  
  
"Of course I did.," he responded nonchalantly as if she should've known that.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I followed his chi trail and found him with that female friend of yours days ago."  
  
"Vegeta! How could you not tell me!"  
  
"He swore me to secrecy and an honorable warrior always keeps his word!"  
  
She couldn't argue with that. She just sighed in agreement, but wasn't going to tell Chichi.  
  
"OK. So do you think you'll be all right without me for the next few hours?"  
  
"I'll live. But I want you back here by bedtime," he said seductively. "You know I can't sleep until I've had my dessert."  
  
Bulma was grinning from ear to ear thinking of all the delicious things he would do to her and her to him. Temporarily forgetting about Chichi, she had to fight the urge to go home right then!  
  
"I'll bring the whip cream," she said in a sexy low voice.  
  
"I'll get the strawberries," he responded in his husky, seductive voice. He had to fight the urge to fly right over there and bring his woman home!  
  
Just then Bulma heard the kitchen door open and heard Gohan's happy voice along with Goku's.  
  
"Oh, Goku and Gohan are back. I gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you hunny bunny," she said in a sweet voice. He immediately knew what she wanted to hear.  
  
"I love you to," he said quickly but knew what else she wanted him to say.  
  
"I love you what?," she asked innocently. He could hear her batting those big blue eyes at him and sighed. He quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around.  
  
"I love you to......Poo Bear."  
  
She gave a little squeal of delight upon hearing her pet name. Oh how she loved that man!!! Vegeta gave a slight smirk. He enjoyed it when she made that noise, especially in bed. It meant that he was doing something very right.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She smiled and sighed in pleasure. She couldn't wait to get home! She went back into the kitchen and hung up the phone. Chichi was standing in the kitchen talking to Gohan and Goku was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed on his chest, smiling at Chichi and Gohan. He called it quits early for the day because he thought it would be nice if he spent time with Gohan doing something other than fighting, like going to the park maybe; with Chichi. He missed her and wanted to spend time with her as well.  
  
He couldn't even concentrate during their training today. He kept seeing her beautiful face and the way she smiled. When he closed his eyes, he could hear her laugh and feel the silky texture of her hair. He missed being home with her. He even forgot about,.....what's her name? Oh yeah! Vivica. Looking at his son and wife he felt a great tug at his heart. He missed his family and still had no idea that he had been busted.  
  
"Did you have fun today sweetie?," Chichi asked as she brushed a lock of hair out of Gohan's face.  
  
"Uh huh," he replied as he vigorously shook his head. "Daddy taught me some new stuff today!!"  
  
"He did?! Wow! Did you train really hard?"  
  
"Yup!!," he said as she picked him up in her arms.  
  
"Mommy! What happened to your face!," he exclaimed with concern.  
  
This grabbed Goku's attention as he too finally noticed her bruise. He walked up to her to inspect it closely.  
  
"What happened Chichi?," he said as he gently lifted her face with his hand.  
  
"Uh...well," she stuttered, as she looked back down at Gohan. "Mommy's fine Gohan."  
  
Bulma stood silent the entire time watching the Son family. She knew that Chichi wouldn't bring up Vivica with Gohan in the room, so she stayed silent as though nothing happened. Chichi decided that it would be best if Gohan wasn't in the house when she confronted Goku.  
  
"Gohan, daddy and I need to talk. So, how about you and Bulma go out for a little while?," she said as happily as she could. She didn't want Gohan to know that anything was going on, but Gohan was a little skeptical.  
  
"What's wrong?," he asked in a small, innocent voice.  
  
"Nothing honey, it's just grown up talk. That's all," she said trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, let's give your mom and dad some time alone," Bulma said as she took Gohan from his mother's arms. "We can go get some ice-cream!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!!," he responded happily.  
  
Bulma quickly exited the house and made her way to the car while talking to Gohan about training and him getting strong like his dad. She wanted to keep him entertained so he would not linger on the thoughts of his parents and what they could possibly be talking about. After she buckled him into the seat, she jumped in and took off towards the ice-cream parlor in town. Chichi went to the kitchen window to make sure that they were gone. When she saw Bulma's car disappear, she turned around to face Goku with a sad expression on her face. This threw Goku for a loop. He assumed that she sent Gohan away so that they could be alone, but now he thought differently seeing the look on her face.  
  
She walked over to the livingroom and Goku followed. She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. As she looked into his eyes she felt most of her anger replaced with great pain and hurt. Funny, she imagined her confrontation with him would be full of betrayal and bitterness. Her saying angry words to him for what he was doing and telling him exactly what she thought of him, but it was the complete opposite. Of course she felt anger and betrayal, but more than anything she felt hurt. Truly and deeply hurt. He made a confused and concerned face as he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. That's when she spoke.  
  
"I went out with Bulma today," she began as she stood up and walked towards the fire place with her back to him. He didn't speak. He just watched her closely from his place on the couch. She continued.  
  
"We went to the mall to do some shopping. I bought a new wardrobe. I wanted to make sure that from now on I looked really nice for you," she continued in a shaky voice. She still had her back turned on him. He got a little nervous when she mentioned the mall but quickly dismissed it. He would have known if she was there.  
  
"After we were done shopping, we decided to have lunch in the food court."  
  
Goku heart was now in his throat. His stomach was full of butterflies and he began to perspire. ~~Is she telling me what I think she is?~~ She turned around to face him. Tears were now running down her cheeks, and at that moment he knew. She didn't even have to say it. He had been caught.  
  
"I saw you Goku!," she yelled as she sobbed openly. "I saw you and that bitch!!"  
  
Goku quickly got to his feet, feeling guilty about what he had done and how much he had hurt his wife. He approached her and put his arms around her waist as a form of comfort as he tried to explain.  
  
"Chichi, I'm sorry! She didn't mean anything to me! Baby it's over, I promise!," he said.  
  
"Let go of me!!," she yelled as she broke from his grasp and walked to the other side of the room. "We saw the two of you! The way you were feeding each other! The way you were kissing her! You looked like you were in love with each other!!"  
  
"No!!, I'm only in love with you! You're the only woman I want!," he exclaimed with unshed tears in his eyes and his voice began to crack.  
  
"Then why?! Tell me why would you have an affair?!! Why not just divorce me and spare me the pain of finding you with another woman?!!! Tell me, is she the reason you needed time to figure out if you wanted stay in our marriage?!!!" she screamed as more tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
He hung his head in shame as he watched her emotions become almost frantic. He had never seen her like this before. So hurt. So full of pain and despair.  
  
"Yes," he said in a low voice, "but...," he was cut off when he tried to continue.  
  
"But nothing. I want you out," she said in a dangerous whisper. Goku's eyes widened slightly and he slowly stood up and made his way to the door. He turned around again to face her.  
  
"Chichi...,"he started, with tears streaming down his face, but was cut off again.  
  
"I said get out NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!!! Go back to your little whore!!! That's were you want to be anyway!! I've made up your mind for you!!!," she screamed at the top of her lungs as sobs continued to rack her body.  
  
Goku couldn't believe it.  
  
~~So this is how it ends? It's really over. What have I done? No!!! I can't let it end like this! I don't want it to end!~~  
  
"Chichi! Please!! Don't make me go!," he pleaded as he sunk to his knees. "I can't live without you! I need you. I'm begging you, please don't say it's over between us! It was just physical. Nothing more! I guess I needed something. I needed to feel wanted. Like someone desired me. It had been so long since I felt that way; ever since we stopped making love. I felt undesired until I met....her," he explained as tears flowed freely down his face.  
  
A pain of guilt ran threw her as she saw the pain in his eyes and heard the hurt in his voice.  
  
"But she can never replace you!! No one can!! What Vivica and me had was lust not love! I love you and I'd be lost without you! Please Chichi!! Don't leave me! Let me come home," he pleaded as he began to cry openly. Sobs racking his body as he buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
Seeing her husband cry made her cry even harder. She had never seen him cry like this. Sure she had seen him shed a few tears, but never like this. He looked like a lost little boy. So innocent and childlike, full of true regret and sorrow. His heart was completely broken just like hers. Instinctively she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He in turn wrapped his strong arms around her small body and buried his face in her hair. They held each other; needing each other. Each could feel the others' heartache, as they found comfort in the others' embrace. No words were spoken between them as their sobs echoed through out the house. There was no need. He needed her and she needed him. They did the only thing that they needed to do. They sat there, on the floor, in each others arms and wept.  
  
(A/N: Well? What do you all think? Good? Bad? I thought that was a good place to end this chapter. Please r/r. I need more reviews to stay encouraged people!! How did you like the Bulma/Vegeta phone call? I thought it was cute to make Veggie act a little mushy. In the next chapter Vivica is confronted by Goku and let's just say she doesn't take it so well. Look out!!! Vivica's on the rampage!! Yikes! Till next time!!) 


	12. Picking up the Pieces

Summary: Goku and Chichi discuss where to go from here and Goku confronts Vivica!  
  
Warnings: Mild cursing  
  
IMPORTANT A/N: OK, I read in the reviews that some of you want Chichi to wait to take him back because it would be unrealistic for her to take him back the same day that she found him cheating. And this would be true under most circumstances, but in this story, Chichi feels guilty because she distanced herself from him not only emotionally but physically as well. Therefore she feels somewhat responsible for Goku's unfaithfulness. Now before you flame me saying no one can 'make some cheat', I already know that. I've stated that myself at the end of chapter 10(I think it was chap.10). But the point I'm trying to get you all to understand is that by pushing him away and causing him to feel unwanted, which no one should do to anyone that they love, she put him into a state where he could easily give in to temptation; like he did! So, I'm not going to have Chichi kick him out, BUT, that doesn't mean I'm going to have them hop right into the sac either, so bare with me! They have to begin the healing process to starting mending their relationship. Phew!! I know that was extremely long, but very important to read. But I'll shut up now!  
  
  
  
~~Means thoughts~~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Never have. Never will.  
  
NOW, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
Chap.12 Picking up the Pieces  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Gohan took a window table at Mrs. Swirly's Ice-cream Parlor. They both ordered hot fudge sundaes; of course Gohan had four compared to the normal 'one' like Bulma.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about at home Bulma?," Gohan asked as he finished off his third sundae.  
  
"Uh....well...um....I'm not sure honey," Bulma stuttered out. She couldn't tell him the truth. No child should know such things. He would be devastated.  
  
"Maybe there talking about Daddy coming back home!," he suggested happily with a mouthful of ice-cream.  
  
"Maybe," she responded with a forced smile. She wasn't sure how long she should keep Gohan out. She didn't want to bring him back to early if Chichi was still having it out with Goku.  
  
~~I'd better call to see if the coast is clear. If not, I'll just have to find something else to do to keep Gohan distracted  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to use the phone. Stay here. I'll be right back, OK?," she said as she got up from the table, leaving her half eaten sundae.  
  
"OK!," he replied happily as he continued to kill off his last sundae.  
  
Bulma pulled a quarter out of her pocket as she walked to the payphone.  
  
  
  
At Vivica's apartment:  
  
Vivica was still pissed off. Mainly because she now had a swollen cheek, black and blue bruises on her arms and a slight cut above her right eyebrow.  
  
"That bitch is going to pay for damaging my beautiful face. I know she's just jealous of me. Especially since I took Goku away from her. Oh well. Who said be desirable by men would be easy?," she said to herself with a slight chuckle.  
  
She made her way to her bedroom and changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black and white sneakers. She glanced at the clock. It was now 5:00.  
  
"Goku should've been home by now. I wonder what's keeping him? He told me after he was done training with his son he would be right back and......Oh no!!! THAT WENCH!!!! She's probably the reason he isn't home yet!!!," Vivica screamed as she ran into the kitchen and pulled out a phonebook from one of the drawers.  
  
"She's probably telling him some lie about me starting the fight and is trying to wiggle her way back into his life!! Well I'm not going to stand for it!!," Vivica yelled to herself as she furiously flipped through the pages of the phonebook trying to find the Son residence phone number, with the telephone in her other hand.  
  
"Ha!! Found it!," she exclaimed, extremely satisfied with herself as she dialed the number. "Now I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!!!"  
  
  
  
At the Son Residence:  
  
Chichi and Goku's sobs had subsided and they were now just holding each other in a comfortable silence. Goku's rested his cheek on top of her head. He purred deep in his throat as he lovingly stroked her hair, firmly pressing her to his body with his free arm. Chichi had her arms wrapped around his waist, while cradled on his lap like a small child, and was stroking his back with her soft hands. She would slightly close her eyes now and then as Goku continued to stroke her hair. Suddenly the sound of the telephone broke their peaceful state and neither one of them wanted to move. The annoying ringing wouldn't stop. Chichi let out a frustrated sigh and moved to answer the phone only to be stopped by Goku.  
  
"I'll get it," he said as he gently stood up, with her still in his lap. He softly placed her on her feet and made his way over to the phone.  
  
"Hello," he answered in a low, groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Goku, It's me Bulma."  
  
"Oh, Hey Bulma. How's Gohan? Everything OK?," he asked a little worried. The slight worry in his voice grabbed Chichi's attention a she quickly stood next to her husband.  
  
"Yeah! Gohan's totally fine," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong," Chichi whispered. Goku shook his head reassuringly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She leaned her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"I was just calling because I was wondering what time I should bring Gohan back. I didn't want to come back to soon if you guys were still.....you know....'talking'", Bulma put emphases on the word talk so Goku would catch her drift.  
  
"We're OK Bulma. We're both still alive anyway," he said with a slight chuckle. Both Bulma and Chichi gave a small smile. "But we still have a lot to talk about, you know? We've some things to sort out," he continued in a small voice.  
  
"I understand," she replied with a sympathetic tone. "Hey!! I've got an idea! Why not let Gohan spend the night at my house. That way you two can take your time and have some privacy."  
  
"Would you do that Bulma?! That would be great! Thanks so much. Tell Gohan me and his mom love him for us, OK?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye"  
  
"Bye Bulma and thanks again."  
  
They both hung up.  
  
"What happened? What did she say?," Chichi asked as she looked up at Goku, with her arms still around his waist.  
  
"Nothing happened," he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "She's just going to keep Gohan overnight to give us a chance to be alone so we could talk things out," he finished, then planted another kiss on her forehead and hugged her tighter.  
  
They made their way into the livingroom, with their arms still wrapped around each other. They sat down on the couch and Chichi slightly broke from his embrace to better look at his face.  
  
"Goku, I love you and I want to work things out. I want our marriage to work."  
  
"So do I Chichi. There's nothing else in the world more important to me than us being together; us being a family again."  
  
They embraced and Chichi buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
"Oh Goku. I've missed you so much," she said. Her voice muffled from her face being buried in his shirt.  
  
"And I've missed you Chichi," he whispered back in her hair.  
  
"You have to break it off with.....her!," Chichi said as she sat up and looked him in the eyes. "That's the first thing to be done!"  
  
"Of course!," he responded urgently.  
  
He quickly dashed to the phone and dialed Vivica's home phone number.  
  
At Vivica's apartment:  
  
Vivica received a busy signal when she dialed Goku's number so she just decided to take a little trip to the Son Residence instead. She figured Goku wouldn't mind, considering the fact that they were together now and he was going to leave his wife for her anyway.  
  
~~No sense in prolonging this. It's time for that prude to face facts. When Goku tells her it's over, she'll just have to except it. Then Goku and me will be free to start our lives together.~~  
  
Vivica smiled to herself as she shut the kitchen door behind her. Just as she walked off of the porch her telephone began to ring, but Vivica didn't hear it. She jumped in her car, with the address in her hand that she tore out of the phonebook and headed towards the Son household. But along the way, Vivca decided to pick up a little insurance. She pulled into a grocery store parking lot and went inside. She headed straight for the 'Feminine Products' isle. She searched vigorously until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ha!! Here they are," she exclaimed as she picked up two pregnancy tests. "Now, just one more thing," she said to herself as she entered the 'Bake Goods' isle. She immediately spotted what she needed, grabbed it and headed for the checkout lane. While waiting in line, she grabbed a 20oz. bottle of water out of the cooler.  
  
She paid for the items and quickly hurried to her car. Once inside, she got to work. First she ripped open one of the pregnancy kits' and took out the long, plastic stick that was rounded on one end. Next, she opened the bottle of water and the tiny bottle of blue food coloring that she got from the baking isle. She carefully poured a small amount of water into the cap of the water bottle. Then she held the water bottle and the food coloring bottles between her thighs. She carefully lifted the coloring bottle and squeezed three drops into the water bottle cap. Placing the food coloring bottle back between her legs, she carefully swirled the cap around to mix the contents together until the color and water had blended.  
  
Holding the pregnancy test in her left hand, she very carefully placed a few drops of the blue potion into the hollow, rounded end of the stick. She smirked to herself as she watched the white strip, that one was suppose to pea on, absorb the liquid and turn blue.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered to herself. She repeated the process with the second one. "Now, if anything should go wrong, which I'm sure it won't, Goku will defiantly be mine no matter what! I'll just make sure to sex him crazy for the next two weeks since my period is due next week, and I'll get pregnant for real. He'll never know the difference."  
  
Satisfied, she stepped on the gas and headed out on the road. Nothing was going to come between her and Goku. She had made sure of it.  
  
  
  
"There's no answer," said Goku as he hung up the telephone. "But I promise I'll keep calling every half hour until I get her on the phone."  
  
"No need. I'm sort of glad that she didn't answer the phone. I want you to tell that lying BITCH to her face and I want to be there when you do it!," Chichi said with a slight smirk on her face. Goku gave her a confused yet worried look. He never heard his wife use such language before.  
  
"It's not that I don't believe you'll dump her, but I want the satisfaction of seeing the look on her face when you tell her it's me you love and not her. After the lies she told me today, I want to add another blow to her emotionally to match what I did to her physically!," she exclaimed with a dazed look on her face as she thought about her fight a few hours prior.  
  
"Physically?!," Goku asked then he put it all together. "That's where you got the bruise from?! You fought Vivica?!!!"  
  
"Damn straight I did. After we followed you back to her apartment, I had it out with that home wrecking slut!! And If you think this bruise is bad, just wait until you see her!!!," Chichi exclaimed proudly. Goku couldn't help but smirk at his wife's feistiness  
  
~~That's my Chichi. Don't cross her!~~  
  
But his smirk was soon replaced with a look of guilt. His wife had to fight because of him. She shouldn't have that bruise on her beautiful face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chichi. You wouldn't of had to go through all of this if it wasn't for me. You shouldn't have to fight over my stupidity," he said as he hung his head in shame.  
  
Chichi looked at him for a moment before she responded.  
  
"True," she stated. "But she also had it coming to her for the things she said.  
  
"I still can't believe that she said all those things...those lies!! I would never take Gohan away from you and I know that she's not pregnant! She would've told me by now!!," Goku exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his unruly locks with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"I know Goku," Chichi said reassuringly. "There lies. All lies! But we'll be rid of her soon enough. She's the past now so let's not worry about why she said 'this' or 'that'. All we need to do now is work on us," Chichi explained as she moved closer to him on the couch.  
  
"You're right," Goku responded. He leaned over to kiss her full lips but she stopped him.  
  
"Goku wait," she said in a whisper.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?," he asked with concern.  
  
"There is something very important we need to discuss. Goku," she began as she stood up and walked towards the fire place.  
  
She turned around to face him and continued.  
  
"I love you, you know that. And I do forgive you for what you did, but It still hurts. I mean I saw you kissing another woman just this afternoon and I already know everything else that you've been doing with her," she said as her voice cracked and tears came to her eyes. Goku quickly got to feet and went to her side. Her began to rub her back as a form of comfort.  
  
~~Gosh!! I feel so terrible for hurting her like this!~~  
  
"I'm so sorry Chichi! I'm going to make it up to you! I promise! Even if it takes me the rest of my life!! Honey I promise I....," he rambled but was silenced by Chichi placing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh..Let me finish," she said softly. He nodded his head and listened.  
  
"I want you home with me and Gohan starting right now. We both have missed you terribly. You belong right here with us," she said with a soft smile. Goku grinned happily.  
  
"But, I think it would be best if you slept on the couch for a while. I know it's already been a long time since we've made love, but I just don't think I'm ready. Not after everything that's been going on between you and.....her. I need time Goku. Time to get over what's happened. That's the only way that I can take you back and we can begin to mend our broken bond. I don't want to rush things to quickly. Do you understand what I'm saying."  
  
"Of course I do. I'll wait for as long as you need me to and don't care how long it takes. Just as long as I have you," he said from his heart. His words touched her and she put her arms around him and held him tightly. He hugged her body tightly against him. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other, but neither one complained. They were finally together again.  
  
"Let's promise to never let anyone or anything come between us ever again," she said with her face buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I promise. I'm never going to let anyone between us again. I'm never even going to LOOK at another woman."  
  
"I promise not to be such a bitch. I'm not going to complain about everything all the time. And I'm not going to make Gohan study so much. Sure he's really smart to only be six years old, but he's a little boy. A little Saiyan boy that is and I know it's important for him to train and have more fun. The last thing I need is for him to grow up hating me for pushing him to hard," Chichi stated as Goku stroked her back.  
  
"Gohan could never hate you. But I promise not to take to much time away from his studies. He needs to train but I also understand that he needs schooling as well. And I could help more around the house. I could even cook!," he said with a chuckle as he placed his forehead on hers.  
  
"That's nice of you to offer but why don't you let me handle the cooking," she replied with a laugh.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"People are just determined to keep interrupting us," Chichi said as she looked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it this time," she said as she broke from his embrace and moved to the kitchen door and opened it.  
  
  
  
Back at the Ice-cream shop:  
  
"All finished?," asked Bulma as she came back to the table.  
  
"Uh huh," he smiled as he shook his head happily.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she began with enthusiasm. "How would you like to stay at my house tonight?!"  
  
"Yeah!!! Can we play video games?!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure Vegeta won't mind you playing his PS2."  
  
"Cool!!!Can we have pizza to?!!"  
  
"Sure kiddo! We're going to have a great time," she said as they rose from the table and headed out the door.  
  
"Bulma, I don't have any clothes or anything," Gohan said as Bulma strapped him into his seat belt.  
  
"That's OK, we'll just stop by your house on our way to mine."  
  
Bulma hopped into the car and headed for the Son residence.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!!!," Chichi exclaimed as she saw a pissed off looking Vivca on the other side of her door.  
  
"What's going on Chichi?! Who is it?," Goku asked as he headed towards where his wife was standing.  
  
"I'm here to take MY GOKU home!!! What's it to you?!!  
  
"WHAT'S IT TO ME?!!! WHY YOU LITTLE...," Chichi began but was cut off by Goku stepping in front of her. He didn't want a repeat of what happened today to happen again.  
  
"Vivica?! What are you doing here!!!," Goku asked in total shock.  
  
"I started to get worried when you didn't come home and I had a feeling that this WENCH had something to do with it!!," Vivica responded while looking Chichi dead in the eyes.  
  
Chichi started to lung at her but Goku's arm prevented her from doing so.  
  
"Vivica you have no right to talk to my wife like that!!! And furthermore, I am home!," Goku stated angrily. He always took it personally if anyone ever said anything bad about or to his wife.  
  
"How can you defend her?! We're together now!! I'm the one that loves you, not her! Remember the way she's been treating you?!! And you're not home! Home is with me!"  
  
"No Vivica. Home is where I am right now.....with Chichi. My wife."  
  
"How can you say that?!! We just made love last night!! And now all of a sudden I don't mean anything to you?!"  
  
Chichi closed her eyes in pain when Vivica mentioned the fact that her husband was having sex with her a matter of hours ago. She slowly walked away from the door to regain her composure. She didn't want Vivica to see that her words had hurt her, but she stayed close enough to the door to hear everything that was said.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that there never should have been an 'us'. It was wrong Vivica. It was just lust not love. I'm not in love with you Vivica. I never was," he said in a soft voice. Chichi made her way back to his side when she heard him say this. And to add insult to injury, she slid her arm around his back and held his waist. Instinctively, Goku placed his arm around Chihci's waist as well.  
  
Vivica was taken back by Goku's confession. She had to momentarily fight back tears before she regained her composure. But she didn't do it quick enough for it to go unnoticed by Goku or Chichi. She couldn't believe it. Just like that, it was over.  
  
~~How can he say that?! The way he makes love to me shows me how much he loves me!! I can't lose him!! I can't let it end like this!! I need him!! I didn't want to do this Goku but it's the only way.~~  
  
"Look, Viv, I'm...," he began but was cut off.  
  
"Don't call me Viv," she said in a serious and hurt voice. Goku closed his eyes breifly and continued.  
  
"Vivica, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. This whole situation is my fault. I should've never gotten involved with you. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"I might be able to forgive you someday, but what about our baby?! Do you think it will be able to forgive you when it comes to know the truth?!! That you abandoned us while I was pregnant?!!"  
  
This got both Chichi and Goku hot!!!  
  
"Stop it Vivica!!! No more lies!!! You're not pregnant and you know it!!! And for you try and lie about something like that is pathetic. And furthermore, how dare you lie about me taking my son from his mother and starting a family with you!!! I never said anything like that and you know it!! I'm disgusted with the lengths that you'll go to just to keep me in your life!!!"  
  
"It's not a lie!!! I AM PREGNANT!! I took a pregnancy test before I came over here. My period was three weeks late so I checked to see if I was, and I am!! You're the father, Goku. We made a baby together!!"  
  
"Prove it!!," Chichi yelled as she took a step towards Vivca. Goku cautiously watched his wife in case she decided to attack.  
  
"What?!" Vivica said in false disbelief.  
  
"You heard me!! If your pregnant let's see this 'test' that you took! Or did you forget it at home?!," Chichi said in a mock voice.  
  
"Of course not," Vivica responded in a smug voice and pulled one of the tests' out of her purse. "Read it and weep!," She said as she shoved the test in Chichi's face.  
  
Chichi snatched the test and looked at it in shock. It was blue. Positive. She felt tears stung at the back of her eyes but refused to let it show.  
  
"This can't be right!," she said in disbelief as Goku took the test from her with the same look of shock on his face. "Those test are wrong sometimes! There not always accurate!!," Chichi yelled in her face.  
  
Vivica anticipated this reaction. That's why she bought two tests' instead of one.  
  
"That's true. But usually TWO tests in a row don't lie!," she responded as she pulled out the second test. Chichi was dumbfounded. She was literally at a lose for words. Goku went numb. He couldn't believe what was happening. One of the tears that Chichi had been holding back fell. Upon seeing this, Vivica smiled victoriously.  
  
"I can't believe this," Goku said as he stared at nothing in front of him, like he was in a daze. A bad dream that he couldn't wake up from.  
  
Chichi turned and looked at Goku with a 'say it isn't so'look on her face.  
  
He looked back at her but didn't know what to say.  
  
"Chichi I....," he started but didn't know how to finish.  
  
"We'll Goku? What now?," Vivica asked him with a fake innocent look on her face.  
  
Chichi couldn't stand to look at her anymore. She snatched the test that Goku had in his hand and took the one she was holding and threw both of them at Vivca's face. Vivca blocked them from hitting her in the face and just smiled more. Chichi looked back and forth between the two of them angrily and stormed into the livingroom. Goku watched her retreating form with a look of regret and sorrow on his face.  
  
"I don't know Vivica," he said, still in a shocked daze as he turned to face her again. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I need time to think and I can't think with you here. You have to go. Now."  
  
"I understand Goku. It's shocking. I know. I felt the same way when I found out. I'm so sorry Goku. I never meant for this to happen! You have to believe me!," she exclaimed with false tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Vivca. We both are responsible and I will take care of our baby. I promise you that. I won't just abandon you. You won't go through this alone."  
  
"I know you won't leave me. Your a good guy Goku."  
  
"Look....I've got to go," he said as he closed the door.  
  
Vivica turned and headed back to her car with a huge smile on her lips. She got in and started the engine as Bulma and Gohan pulled up. Bulma looked shocked.  
  
~~What the heck is she doing here?!~~  
  
Vivica just smiled and waved as she sped off into the night.  
  
"Who was that?," Gohan asked.  
  
"Um...just a friend Gohan," Bulma replied as she quickly unbuckled the small boy and practically ran to the house, dragging Gohan by the arm behind her.  
  
Goku looked over at his wife who was staring in front of her into space. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. He timidly put his arm around her waist. When he did this, she buried her face in her hands and broke down in tears.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is Vivica sneaky or what?!! Will Goku go back to Vivica? Will he stay with Chichi? Will Vivca's scheme be uncovered?!! You have to wait until next time. Don't forget to click that little blue box to the left at the bottom of the screen. Do you see it? Good!! Now review!!! Until next time!! 


	13. Deperate times call for deperate measure...

Summary: Everyone is dealing with the Viv is pregnant situation in their own way. Viv feels backed in a corner.  
  
~~ Means thoughts ~~  
  
Warnings: None  
  
A/N: I know its been like two weeks since I've updated but I've been really busy moving. So now that I'm settled I will be updating more often! I promise!!! I'l try to post at least two chapters per update instead of my usual 'one'. Honest!!! I'm working on chap. 14 as we speak so look for it along with chap. 15 within the next week or so!!!!  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! There!! Happy?!!!  
  
2 Now!!! On with the fic!!!!!  
  
3  
  
4 Desperate times call for desperate measures!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hurriedly opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chichi in tears and Goku trying to comfort her. Gohan also noticed this and tears began to form in his own eyes. It seemed like all his mother did lately was cry.  
  
"Mommy?", his said in a small, insecure voice as his bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
  
  
Chichi's head snapped up as she heard the despair in his little voice. She quickly wiped her face and forced a smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
"I'm OK sweetie," she tried to reassure him as she walked towards him and picked him up. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes and he sniffed his runny nose.  
  
  
  
"Why are you crying again? Daddy's not coming home, is he?," he asked as more tears ran down his chubby cheeks.  
  
"Hey, it's OK Gohan. I am coming home!," Goku said in a cheery voice as he stood next to Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Really?!!," Gohan asked excitedly. His tears stopping immediately.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh," Goku responded as he wiped away the last of his son's tears.  
  
  
  
"That's right. Daddy's coming home and I started crying because I'm happy," Chichi lied with the forced smile still plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
She couldn't tell Gohan the truth. He not only wouldn't understand why his father was having a baby with someone other than his mommy, but he would be devastated. She knew that he would have to be told eventually but not now. When the time did come, she had no idea how she was going to tell him. They would just have to cross that bridge when they came to it.  
  
"Yeah!!! Daddy's home!!!!!," he sang happily as his mother still held him. She couldn't help but to genuinely smile at his happiness.  
  
Goku took Gohan from his mother's arms and Gohan wrapped his arms around his neck in an almost death grip. Goku smiled and returned the hug. Bulma hadn't said anything the whole time. She didn't want to mention anything in front of Gohan but she just had to know what happened!  
  
"Gohan, why don't you go get your things while I talk to your mom and dad?," Bulma suggested.  
  
"But I don't want to go now. Daddy's home and I want to stay here," he replied.  
  
"Gohan, me and your mom need a little time to talk about some things. Grown up things. And It's going to take a long time, so you would probably have a better time if you went with Bulma.," Goku said.  
  
"Are you going to be here when I get back?," he asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I'll be here!! I not going anywhere anymore. I promise. I'm going to be here from now on! No matter what!! As a matter of fact, I'll pick you up in the morning myself!!," Goku said reassuringly as he placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.  
  
This response satisfied Gohan greatly as he hopped out of his father's arms and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
"What happened?!," Bulma asked once Gohan was out of sight.  
  
Chichi immediately paled. That fake smile she had on her face completely disappeared. She slowly made her way into the livingroom as she once again seemed to space out and stare blankly ahead. Goku watched her with a sympathetic look on his face. He then turned to face Bulma and explained what happened.  
  
  
  
"She's pregnant," he said as he cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
  
  
"What?!! Goku please tell me you're talking about Chichi!!!"  
  
  
  
"No. Vivica," he replied in a small voice.  
  
  
  
Bulma mouth opened but nothing came out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vivca?! Pregnant?!  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this," she whispered in shock.  
  
  
  
"I know neither could I," Goku responded.  
  
  
  
"How could you do this Goku," she whispered back after she took another look at Chichi, who was now sitting on the couch holding her face in her hands silently.  
  
  
  
"I didn't do this on purpose Bulma," he defended.  
  
  
  
"You should've never gotten involved with that woman in the first place!," she said in loud whisper.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! I regret every minute of it. I wish I could go back in time and change things, but I can't Bulma. I'm sorry I disappointed you," he said sincerely as he looked into Bulma's heated eyes.  
  
  
  
Her anger seemed to cool down after his confession. She then turned her attention back to Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, are you......OK?," she asked timidly as she slowly approached her.  
  
  
  
"Am I OK?!! Of course I'm not OK!!! How would you feel if you found out that your husband was having a baby with another woman?!!!," she yelled then quickly stopped once she remembered Gohan was upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Bulma," she said with a hard sigh.  
  
  
  
"It's OK Chichi. You have every right to be angry. What happened when she got here?"  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. That home wrecker tried to get Goku to leave with her! Then she throws a couple of pregnancy tests in our faces claiming she's pregnant! You should've seen the smug look on her face. I could've ripped her eyes out!," she yelled while trying to whisper.  
  
  
  
Just then, Bulma remembered seeing something on the ground as she entered the house but was in to much of a hurry to try to figure out what it was. She quickly made her way back to the door and opened it. There she found two long plastic sticks. They looked similar to the one that she had just bought yesterday but still didn't have the courage to take. She picked up the offending objects and examined them.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe it," Chichi said.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Chichi," Goku said.  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at him with an unreadable look on her face. She felt confused all over again. She was angry at both Vivica and Goku for what had happened but she still blamed herself also, causing her emotions twist in knots. She was battling feeling responsible and victimized at the same time. She wasn't even sure if had the right to feel angry anymore. But one emotion she felt clearly was heartache. The feeling was so strong she had to keep herself from throwing him out permanently. But a part of her wanted him to stay. Which part would eventually win was yet to be known, even to her. Goku could sense her battling with something but wasn't sure what to make out of it. All thoughts were interrupted when Bulma snapped her head around as if something major had just hit her brain.  
  
  
  
"Hey Goku, you can sense things, right?," she told him more than she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he said cautiously. Wondering where this was leading. Chichi caught on quick and a small glimpse of hope shown through her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well couldn't you be able to sense something inside Vivica if she was pregnant?!," Bulma asked with almost excitement.  
  
  
  
"Hey!! Yeah!! I could!! Just like I did when Chichi was pregnant with Gohan!!," he said with enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"Well?!!! Did you sense anything from her?!," Chichi asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
"No but....," he was cut off.  
  
  
  
"I knew it!! She was lying!! She's not pregnant!!," Chichi said happily as she hugged Goku.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute Chi. I can't sense anything from her because she not far enough along yet. Remember, you were at least a month pregnant before I could sense Gohan inside you. It's only been a little over a week. The chi level is not significant enough to be sensed yet. It'll take at least three more weeks before I could be able to tell if she's truly carrying a child or not."  
  
  
  
Little did they know that outside their kitchen window, a pair of very interested ears was listening intently to there conversation. Vivica had come back to get the test that she foolishly left when she vacated the property. She parked down the road so no one would hear her coming. She thought she would get the tests and sneak off without ever being detected. But she was very disappointed when she saw the tests were no longer there. She started to sneak off again when she heard her name being spoken. With her curiosity getting the better of her she decided to listen and find out how they were truly responding to the loop she just thrown them for.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Goku mentioned that he would be able to sense a baby in her in three weeks, Viv was a little worried and happy. She was happy to know what her deadline was before she was found out but she was a little worried on how to convince Goku to continue to sleep with her. Sure she was highly fertile and would most likely become pregnant fairly easy since her period was only about a week away, but that didn't mean anything if she couldn't get Goku in bed with her!  
  
  
  
~~ I've got to think of something or I'll lose him for sure. My period comes in about a week! That's not much time. I've got to move fast if my plan to get him back is going to work!~~  
  
  
  
Just then Goku picked up someone outside the window. He immediately recognized the chi signature.  
  
  
  
~~ What is she doing here? I better get rid of her quick before Chichi or Bulma find's out that she's out there. That would not be a pretty situation.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He quickly made his way to the door and took hold of the handle.  
  
  
  
"Goku, where are you going?," Chichi asked her husband as she saw him heading towards the door.  
  
  
  
"No where hun. I just need some fresh air," he said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
Seeing how his response satisfied her, he quickly disappeared. Chichi watched as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
~~ I guess I really didn't think about how hard this was effecting him to~~  
  
  
  
Vivica made a quiet dash when she heard Chichi asking Goku where he was going, but she didn't dash quick enough for Goku not to catch up with her. Just as she made it to her car, Goku appeared behind her and took hold of one of her arms. She was about to scream in fear when Goku covered her mouth, pulling her body close to his so that she wouldn't resist.  
  
  
  
"Shhh....don't scream," he whispered. The last thing he needed was for the two women to hear her and come running out the house to do who knows what.  
  
  
  
Once she seemed calm, Goku slowly released his grip and turned her around to face him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?," he asked in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"I just came back to get the tests that I left and then I was leaving, that's all," she tried to convince him.  
  
  
  
"Well it's a good thing that Chichi or Bulma didn't find you out here."  
  
  
  
"Goku," she began. "Please tell me you didn't mean what you said earlier about staying with her. Tell me you we just buying time to tell her that you were leaving her, please Goku," she said with true tears in her eyes as she desperately clung her hands in his shirt. Despite her lying and manipulation, she was truly in love with Goku and very hurt.  
  
  
  
"Vivica, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, honest. This never should have happened. It's my fault."  
  
  
  
"How can you say that? I love you Goku! I need you!! Please! Don't leave me!! I don't know what I'll do without you!!!," she cried as she through herself in his chest. Her tears began to soak through his shirt as sobbed.  
  
  
  
Goku felt a pang of guilt and a twist in his heart when he heard her pleas. He knew it was his fault she felt this pain because he should've never started it by showing up on her door step that night he and Chichi had the big falling out. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her. Suddenly, he felt a familiar soft pair of lips pressed against his full ones. Naturally he started to gave in and kiss them back but he quickly came back to his senses and he abruptly pulled away. He looked down at Viv with a slight look of shock on his face and his breathing quickened. She stared back up at him as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Goku, can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything just then?," she said in a soft whisper as she began to softly caress his cheek, causing Goku to close his eyes slightly.  
  
  
  
"Viv, I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't have any feelings for you, because I do." He responded, not really paying attention to the fact that his arms were still wrapped around her waist. But Vivica noticed.  
  
  
  
"I knew it!," she said happily as leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by Goku pulling away, removing his hands from her completely.  
  
  
  
"I have feelings for you and I care a lot about you, but I'm deeply in love with my wife. I'm not saying this to try to hurt you more than I have, but I'm not in love with you Vivica. No one could ever take Chichi's place. I'm sorry. I'll still be there for you and the baby. But JUST because of the baby. I hope you will be able to understand and except that," he said in a small pleading voice.  
  
  
  
Vivica closed her eyes to fight back tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing again. Now there was no way that she was going to get him back which meant that she wouldn't be able to sleep with him. Which means that in three weeks she would be found out to be a liar.  
  
  
  
~~ Now what am I going to do? I love him.~~  
  
  
  
"I understand," she said as a few tears escaped her eyes and she looked at the ground.  
  
  
  
"I know it might be inappropriate for me to say this but it will get better. We'll all get through this Vivica. I promise."  
  
  
  
"Maybe you and your wife will, but I'm not so sure about myself," she said in whisper as she opened her driver door. Once she was in, Goku leaned on the driver window.  
  
  
  
"Look, I think after a while we should all sit down together and talk about what's going to happen with the baby coming and all. Maybe after things settle down we'll be able to think clearly and make some decisions."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That would be a good idea," she said as she forced a smile to her face.  
  
  
  
"Well, you better get out of here. Bulma will be leaving with Gohan soon. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be seen here."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that. Wait a minute. Gohan? That's your little boy, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. He's six. I guess you'll be meeting him pretty soon since you're giving him a new little brother or sister, huh?," he replied uneasily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The conversation was a little uncomfortable considering he was talking about having a baby with another woman. It still seemed unreal to Goku. Like he was having a dream or  
  
something. But he figured he better face facts and get use to it. That is until he could know officially for himself in three weeks when he would feel for his baby's chi signature.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're right I guess. Well, I better go," she responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku stood up and watched as she pulled down the road. Once her car disappeared he turned and headed back to his home. Just as he was about to open the door, Gohan came busting through as if he were on fire, laughing the whole time. Goku smiled and swept the boy up into air and began to tickle him causing him to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. He finally stopped his torturing and released him.  
  
  
  
"You be good for Bulma, OK?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, I will! Bye!!," he yelled as he ran towards Bulma's car with his small suitcase of clothes in hand.  
  
  
  
"See ya later Goku! Oh! And by the way. I'm taking those pregnancy teats to my lab to have them analyzed in the morning just to be sure that they're legit," she said while holding the tests in a plastic bag.  
  
  
  
"All right. Thanks Bulma," he said as he made his way into the house.  
  
  
  
"No problem," she said and headed to her car where Gohan was eagerly waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku shut the door and watched them disappear down the road. He then turned around and saw Chichi sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. He took a seat next her and placed his hand on the table, palm up, inviting her to hold it. After a few seconds of hesitation she did and gave a warm smile, although a trace of sadness still managed to show in her eyes. Despite everything that had happened today, she was grateful to have him home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We just have to make a quick stop at the grocery store Gohan," Bulma said as she pulled into the parking lot of the Stop and Shop Grocery store.  
  
  
  
"OK. Can I get some snacks while we're in there?"  
  
  
  
"Of course you can!," she responded with a smile.  
  
  
  
They made their way through the store grabbing various items but to Bulma, the most important items were in the dairy case. Gohan looked at her curiously as she grabbed about four cans of the item. They paid at the check out lane and got back in the car. As they were driving down the road, Gohan's child curiosity got to him and he just had to ask.  
  
  
  
"Bulma," he said in his cute, innocent voice. (Just think of the way chibi Goten talks on dbz)  
  
  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
  
  
"You didn't buy any ice cream, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right," she said cautiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you not buy any on purpose?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, yes. I'm sorry. Did you want some?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. But if you didn't buy ice cream on purpose, why did you buy all that whip cream?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vivica sped the whole way to her apartment. When she got home she roughly opened the door and slammed it behind her. She wiped tears from her eyes that didn't want to seem to stop coming. She screamed at the top of her lungs in hurt, anger and frustration. She was desperate and these new emotions began to scare her. She had never acted this way about a guy before. It was like she didn't know who she was anymore. She knew in her mind that it was wrong to be with Goku since he was married but her heart still wasn't convinced. Her heart ached for him and the ache wouldn't go away until he was there with her.  
  
Then something came to her mind that she knew she shouldn't even fathom, that was completely and utterly wrong. But she didn't dismiss it. She let her mind play with the idea, feed on the idea, and then talk herself into the idea. It was bad enough on the three parties already involved, but to bring someone else into the mess could turn out to be tragic. But she was a desperate woman. Her back was against the wall. She had to do it!  
  
  
  
She quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phonebook. She furiously flipped through the pages until she found the name and phone number she was seeking. She held the phone with a shaky hand and took a deep unsteady breath. She was playing with fire now and could easily be burned. Becoming pregnant with another man's baby and passing it off as Goku's was a dangerous game and she knew it.  
  
  
  
~~ But what else can I do?! I have to. It's the only way. I'm sorry Goku. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I love you and I know you love me. She's just confused you to the point that you can't see the truth, that's all. But our baby will help you see that we belong together.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She slowly dialed the number, placed the receiver to her ear and cleared her throat to gain her composure. A few rings later the line picks up and a deep, sexy male voice is heard on the other end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello," the bass voice said in it's naturally silky way, that made women's knees buckle. But Vivica was on a mission and was not affected by it. She quickly turned on her flirty, sexy voice and responded.  
  
  
  
"Hello Yamcha. It's me Vivica."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes unfortunately this concludes the end of this chapter. Well what do you think? Vivica's getting kind of desperate huh?! And poor Yamcha! Will he fall victim to her newest scheme?!  
  
I'm a Yamcha fan but that doesn't mean I won't make him a single father so keep that in mind. Does anybody out there want Yamcha to fall into her trap? Remember, he's a player when it comes to women in this story. Remember how he flirted with Vivica the first day they met in front of Bulma?  
  
Does anyone feel a little sorry or sympathetic for Vivica and her feelings?; not that I'm trying to manipulate you into feeling bad for her. I'm just very curious.  
  
Click the little box at the bottom of the screen and tell me your opinion! Until next time!!!!! 


	14. It was a dark and stormy night

SUMMARY: Funny how a little rain can bring people closer together.  
  
  
  
WARNINGS: none  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I'm back and not a moment to soon, right? OK OK it's been a little while but it hasn't been that long. Anyhoo,  
  
~~ Means thoughts~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. There. I said it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap. 14  
  
  
  
"Vivica?," Yamcha said in somewhat disbelief.  
  
  
  
~~What the heck is she doing calling me?!~~  
  
  
  
"Now don't tell me you don't remember me," Vivica responded in a pouty but sexy voice.  
  
  
  
"N..no. Of course I remember you," he stammered clumsily but quickly recovered by  
  
putting his sexy voice again. "How could I forget you," he said in a suave, silky voice.  
  
Vivica smiled to herself. ~~This will be easier than I thought~~  
  
"I have to be honest with you Yamcha. I was attracted to you from the first time I laid eyes on you and I've been wanting you ever since," she whispered seductively into the phone.  
  
Yamcha felt a tingle of excitement run through his body and began grinning from ear to.  
  
"But I never made a move on you because you were with Bulma, but a lot has changed this past week hasn't it Yamcha," she continued her sexual tone, causing Yamcha to feel the crotch of his pants begin to tighten.  
  
"Yes. It has," he whispered back with lust.  
  
"And your not with Bulma anymore, are you?"  
  
"N...nn..no," he stammered again, losing his cool as he's breath became quick with excitement.  
  
"Then tell me Yamcha, do you want me?"  
  
Yamcha almost dropped the phone. Her soft, seductive voice was driving him wild.  
  
"Of course I do," he said as he tried to keep his breathing under control.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"What did you have in mind," he asked with a slight smirk because he already knew.  
  
"Why don't you come over and show me just how much you really want me?"  
  
"Tell me where you are," he responded, grabbing for his jacket and car keys.  
  
"2204 Lane Dr. Apartment 3."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
With that Vivica hung up and Yamcha ran for the door. ~~Gotcha!~~Vivca thought to herself as she dashed up stairs to make herself up.  
  
About ten minutes later, Vivica was made up and looked awesome!! She put on a see through, lacy black teddy with a matching g-string and black, four inches stiletto heels. Her hair feel freely down to her breasts and her make up was perfect. Foundation, eyeshadow, black mascara, light blush and ruby red lips. The whole nine yards! The light blush covered up her bruise well enough where Yamcha wouldn't really notice. Especially since it was going to be dark in the bedroom. Just then there was a knock at the door. Doing one last mirror check, she grabbed her black silk robe and put it on while practically running down the stairs. She slowed to a walk once she reached the bottom of the stairs. After quickly smoothing her hair she opened the door only to see someone she never would've expected. She gasped in complete shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Son Residence  
  
Chichi was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, in the new white nightie she bought while out with Bulma. Goku was behind her, facing the side of their bed, changing into his lose, silk black pajama bottoms and no shirt. The pants sat low on his hips so the line that runs from the sides of his hips and comes to a slight 'v' at his crotch was exposed, causing a very sexy effect that Chichi noticed as she stole glances at him in her mirror. Goku also kept sneaking glances at his re-formed wife. He thought she looked absolutely sexy in her little nightie. Chichi noticed Goku watching her. She put her brush down and said  
  
"Goku? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you look so beautiful. No, that's not the word. Sexy is more like it," he said with a smirk that made Chichi blush.  
  
"Thanks," she replied shyly.  
  
She stood up from her vanity and made her way to the bed, on the opposite side of Goku. They stood there for a few moments. One admiring the other. The low rumble of thunder was heard in the background. Goku was the first to speak.  
  
"I guess it's going to rain," he said in almost a whisper as he continued to admirer his wife.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so," she breathed back. Getting lost in his deep, sparkling eyes. "So....I guess we should get some sleep."  
  
"I guess so," he responded in a barely audible voice. He couldn't seem too tear his eyes away from her. ~~If only I could touch her. Kiss her. Make love to her~~  
  
This time another rumble of thunder made it's entrance causing the two to slightly jump out of their trance. Chichi gave a light chuckle. She liked the sound of rain but hated thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl, and that is exactly what was about to happen. She used to bury herself in Goku's chest whenever the really loud bangs would rock the sky, and he would put a comforting arm around her and soothe her back to sleep.  
  
"Well.....goodnight Chichi," he whispered as he slowly took a pillow from the bed. Never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered back.  
  
He slowly made his way to the door, and after one more longing glance, he disappeared out of the room. Chichi sighed heavily and crawled into bed, still thinking about Goku and how long it had been since they had made love and how long it had been since they were truly in love with each other. She loved Goku with all her heart but wasn't sure how long she should wait before she should let him back in bed with her again.  
  
~~It's already been so long! And I do miss him. I miss feeling his big, strong arms wrapped around me. Holding me. Keeping me safe and warm. Caressing me. Touching me......Down girl!~~ ,she told herself as she began to become aroused thinking about Goku's mesmerizing touch. ~~But I keep thinking about HER!! Oh!! I wish she would just disappear off of the face of the earth!! Oh Goku. I'm sorry I pushed you away like that. I don't know how you put up with me all this time. I probably don't deserve someone as kind and gentle as you. Maybe she does. Ugh!!! I can't believe I just said that!! Calm down Chichi. Don't let guilt consume you to the point of insanity!!~~  
  
Chichi sighed hard and rolled over on her side, facing away from the window.  
  
~~What should I do?~~  
  
Goku was also still awake thinking about the woman he loved. (a/n: and no I'm not talking about Vivica! Duh!!) He was laid out on the pull-out sofa bed. It was a warm summer night so he didn't need a blanket. He lay there staring at the ceiling, listening as the rain pounded on the windows. The sound was comforting but it did nothing to soothe the ache he had for his wife.  
  
~~Gosh! Chichi is so beautiful. I wish she was lying next to me. How could I be so dumb!! I have never wanted a woman as much as I want Chichi. And now I've hurt her deeply. Having an affair. Getting another woman pregnant! And there's nothing I can do to make it all go away. To make the pain go away. Funny, I can save the earth multiple times from evil villains, but I can't protect my own family from........myself. I don't deserve her.....or Gohan.~~ Goku sat up and made his way over to the big picture window. He thoughtfully stared out into the night as rain continuously streamed down the window, blurring his vision to the outside world. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his shoulder against the window frame. Just then a huge, monstrous sound of thunder shook the sky. Lightning flashed so brightly that it almost looked daylight out. The sudden explosion was enough for Goku to give a slight jump of surprise.  
  
Goku immediately thought of Chichi. He knew how much she hated thunder and lightning. No sooner did he think of her, she was making her entrance into the living room with a look of fear on her face. She looked like a scared little girl with her arms wrapped around her small body trying to comfort herself. Her present state tugged at Goku's heart and he gave a sympathetic smile as he approached her.  
  
"It's OK. I'm here," he said in a soothing whisper as he gently and repeatedly stroked her arms from shoulder to elbow.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He then gently pulled her into bed with him. She laid her head on his chest as he lovingly stroked her back. She looked up at him with a look of relief on her face and smiled. He smiled back and slightly leaned towards her lips with his own, as if asking for permission. His request was granted when she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was very gentle but soon turned more passionate as their need for each other began to take control...  
  
  
  
Back at Vivica's apartment  
  
"Kris!! What are you doing here?!!," Vivica asked as her ex-boyfriend stood at her front door, slightly wet from the rain, with an umbrella in his left hand and a bouquet of red roses behind his back.  
  
Kris was very sexy by all women's standards. He was tall; about six foot three. He had short, chocolate brown hair that he kept styled in that sexy messy look. He had dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and dimples when he smiled. He skin was perfectly tan and his body was as hard as a rock! I'm talkin' six pack, pecks, arms, legs; every inch was rippled with muscles. And what made him even more appealing was that he was proportioned. He wasn't bulky where he looked like he couldn't move. Everything was sized on him just right. Not to mentioned he was 'well equipped'. One of the reasons Vivica put up with him for so long.  
  
"I'm here to see you. I wanted to tell that I'm so sorry. Viv I love you! Baby, that other girl meant nothing to me!!! It was just sex! Honest!," he pleaded.  
  
"Oh! It was just sex?!! That's suppose to make it better?!!!"  
  
"No!!! I'm trying to explain...," he started but was cut off.  
  
"There's nothing to explain! It's over Kris!! I want you out of my life!!," she yelled as she clutched her robe shut with one hand and pointed out the door with the other, signaling him to leave.  
  
"Baby! You don't mean that!"  
  
"Trust me!! I mean every...," she was cut off this time by Kris pulling the roses from behind his back.  
  
Vivica was literally stunned. The whole time that they had been together, which was almost one year, Kris had rarely gotten Vivica anything. Well, sure he would take her out, but he was never big on buying gifts, even though he knew she loved getting them.  
  
"Oh Kris," she said in an astonished whisper as she gently took the roses and smelled them. "They're beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he replied as he softly stroked her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Vivica looked up at Kris in slight disbelief. He seemed so caring and sincere.  
  
~~I've never really seen this side of him before.~~  
  
Vivica gave a small smile as she looked back down at the roses and then back up at Kris. As she was admiring the gift her head suddenly snapped up in realization as her eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
~~Yamcha!!!!!~~  
  
"What? What is it?," Kris asked with concern.  
  
"Uh...nothing! It's...just that you have to go.......NOW!!!," Vivica said as she tried to close the door in his face. Kris put his foot in the doorway.  
  
"Why?! What's going on Vivica?!," Kris asked, now getting suspicious.  
  
She let go of her robe when she tried to shut the door, giving Kris full view of what she was wearing underneath. His eyes widened as he put two and two together.  
  
"What?! Are you expecting somebody?!! That's it!! Isn't it?!!!," he shouted in anger.  
  
"It's none of your business Kris, but if you must know, YES I AM!!!," she responded with as much anger as him.  
  
"I can't believe this!! Who is he?!!"  
  
"It doesn't matter who he is!!!! Who was that whore I caught you with last week?! Huh?!! News flash Kris!!! We're not together anymore!! I can do what ever I want without having to answer to you!!!"  
  
~~She's right. It's my fault. I screwed up. Come on Kris! You want to get her back, not push her further away!!~~  
  
Kris was silent for a few seconds, absorbing what she had just said.  
  
"You're right," he said in a defeated tone as he hung his head to look at the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry Viv. I miss you so much," he whispered as he now looked into her eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, her eyes showed signs of sympathy for him. This gave him a little hope that there was still a chance for them to be together.  
  
" It's just the idea of you being with another guy makes me crazy. I just want you to give me one more chance. Give us a chance. Please?," he whispered as he gently took her hand.  
  
~~Kris has never been so sweet before. Maybe he's changed and we could...No!! Remember Goku Vivica?!! I'm practically cheating on him!! Shame on me thinking about Kris when have my Goku to bring home! Remember the plan Viv. Kris will only get in the way! Yamcha is going to be here any second!!~~  
  
"Look....Kris, I really think it's best if you left right now," Vivica said in a apologetic voice.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But just promise me you'll think about what I said and that we'll talk about it later."  
  
"All right Kris. I'll think about it," she said in order to temporarily satisfy him so that he would leave.  
  
"Great. So I guess I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said with a small smile.  
  
"I'll see you then," he responded as he opened his umbrella and dashed for his jaguar in the pouring rain.  
  
Vivica waved goodbye and then shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and placed the roses in a glass vase. She smiled to herself as she played with one of the rose petals while the water was filing the vase. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself.  
  
~~Stay focused!!~~  
  
Just then a knock was heard at the door. Vivica jumped slightly in surprise. She quickly placed the vase on the kitchen table and turned to face the door. After straightening her robe, she walked seductively to the door and opened it. There, before her, stood a soaking wet Yamcha. He gave a slight smirk. She smiled seductively back.  
  
"Forgot my umbrella," he said as he eyed her from head to toe.  
  
This time she didn't hold her robe closed. She let it hang open so that he could get a good view of what was to come.  
  
She slowly snaked her arms around his neck. Yamcha slightly closed his eyes at her silky touch. She gently pulled him down to eye level and placed her lips near his ear and spoke seductively.  
  
"Well, what do you say we get you out of those wet clothes?," she whispered in his ear while pulling him inside.  
  
  
  
(a/n): Well that's the end of chap. 14. I had to stop there so the story would flow right. What do you think? What do you guys think of Kris? I'm going to introduce one more character from Viv's past in this story. Probably in chap. 16. If not in chap. 16, than definitely in chap.17! I'm posting chap. Fifteen right now as you read this. I figured that I owe it to you guys since its been a little over two weeks since the last chap. So go on to the next chap, but please still review on this one!! Believe it or not, I think about my reviewers opinions when I write my chapters. You must realize how big of an influence you guys have on the outcome of this story. I don't have this stuff pre-written! I just sit down at my computer and start typing!!! When I start new chaps., I literally have no idea of what I want to happen next. I just let my creative juices start flowing and I always read my reviews right before I begin to type!! So you have to review!! If you do I promise I'll stop making my author notes so long!!! Deal?!!! Until next time!! 


	15. Strawberries and Whipped Cream

SUMMARY: Goku and Chichi continue talking about the 'pregnancy' situation. Vivica continues to put her plan into action and Bulma makes it back home to Vegeta's awaiting arms(awe!!! how sweet!!!) Some Vegeta and Bulma romance just because I love the couple!  
  
WARNINGS: May get a little lemony. You'll have to read to find out!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!(I'm mean. I know!)  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you that I would be updating more often than I have been in the past! Also, be on the look out for my newest fic "The Story Of Us" It's a Gohan/Videl fic that I think you'll really enjoy! It's about an issue facing many teens; pregnancy. In this case it's Videl becoming pregnant with Pan while still in high school and the ups and downs both families go through dealing with the situation. It has a mix of romance, drama, angst and some humor in the story. I will post it once I have written at least four chapters to give it some body. It will be posted in the next three weeks so look for it!!!!  
  
I'm going to shut up now!!! On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. Now go away.  
  
  
  
Chap.15 Strawberries and Whipped Cream  
  
  
  
Bulma and Gohan made it back to Capsule Corp. just as the rain started to pour down. They quickly gathered the groceries out of the car and into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Phew!," she exclaimed as she shut and locked the door. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"  
  
  
  
"You're not kidding!," Gohan exclaimed as he grabbed a bag of potato chips from one of the grocery bags and began to eat heartily.  
  
  
  
Bulma quickly put away the groceries and took Gohan upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. She put his things in a dresser drawer as he sat on the bed and continued to munch on his beloved chips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sleepy?," she asked him with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Nope," he responded happily with a mouthful of chips.  
  
  
  
"Well then, why don't I get you some more snacks and bring Vegeta's PS2 in here so that you can play up here. So when you get sleepy you can just crawl into bed," she suggested as she ruffled his hair slightly with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"OK!," he replied brightly.  
  
  
  
"All right. Why don't you put on your pj's and I'll go get the stuff?," she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Right!," he exclaimed as he grabbed his sleepwear out of the dresser.  
  
  
  
She smiled and shut the door behind her. She headed down to the kitchen only to find Vegeta already there helping himself to some of the fresh, chocolate cookies Bulma bought at the store's bakery. She smiled as she quickly approached him. He smirked at her in response as she threw herself in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm....I've missed you," she whispered in his ear as he stroked her back with one hand and held his half eaten cookie in the other.  
  
  
  
"Me to," he responded in his sexy, husky voice.  
  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and he slipped his free arm around her waist. She could taste the chocolate that still lingered on his lips. Delicious!!!  
  
  
  
He deepened the kiss and slipped his sweetened tongue between her ruby lips. She moaned in response and pressed her body firmly to his. He broke the kiss and looked lustfully into her eyes. He then broke off a piece of the half eaten cookie and put it between his full lips and leaned down towards her moistened mouth. She smirked knowingly at him and gratefully accepted the gift by wrapping her lips around the other end. They began to lustfully devour the morsel. Enjoying the taste of the others' mouth. Bulma slid her hands into his wild flame of hair as he gently held her throat and securely wrapped the other arm even tighter around her waist. It had felt like weeks since he last held her in his arms, even though it had only been a matters of hours. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other since they became 'mated', and the two of them loved it!  
  
  
  
Gohan chose that moment to make his grand entrance.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma?!," he called out happily as he practically bounced down the stairs.  
  
  
  
The two love birds quickly pulled apart; Bulma with a smile at Gohan and Vegeta with a growl at Gohan. But Gohan didn't notice. His six year old innocence kept him from catching on to the intimate situation that he had just interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it honey?," Bulma asked while leaning her hands on her knees so that she was more at his eye level.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering, can we still order pizza? I'm hungry!"  
  
  
  
"Sure kiddo! That is if we can find a place that will still deliver in this storm."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay!!!," he replied as he jumped up for joy. Bulma couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go back upstairs and watch TV. I'll send Vegeta up in a minute to hook up the PS2."  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK!," he replied cheerfully and bounced back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean he can use my PS2?!!! That thing is still brand new!! That brat might break it!! And if he's as clumsy as Kakarot he's sure to break it!!!," Vegeta roared in anger.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! Would you calm down! Gohan might hear you! I'm sure he'll be careful. And besides, while your hooking up the game system I'll be in our room fixing your 'desert'," she explained as she raised her left eyebrow suggestively and ran her hands up his broad chest. Vegeta catching on to what she was talking about, quickly dashed for the stairs. Before he ascended them he turned back to her with a sexy smirk and said....  
  
  
  
  
  
"The strawberries are already upstairs." And then he disappeared to the second floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled with excitement. She grabbed a few cans of the whipped cream and made a mad run up the stairs. She quickly shut their bedroom door and began changing into her sexiest nightie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Son residence....  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Chichi continued their passionate kiss and it was getting the better of them. Chichi could fell his hardness pressing against her inner thigh as he lay half on top of her, kissing her 'spot' at the base of her neck. Her fingers were tangling themselves in his untamed locks as one of her slender legs was draped across his lower back. She moaned as he continued his lustful ministrations on her. Grabbing her hips and squeezing her plump breasts; her hands sliding down his back and massaging his firm, tight butt. He growled low in his throat in response to her steady massaging. Suddenly, Vivica's face popped into her mind causing her to gasp in almost shock and her body tensed. Her bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
  
  
"Goku stop!," she said urgently as she began to try to push him off of her. Goku stopped and looked down to see tears in her eyes. He was confused. Just a moment ago she seemed, to him, that she was enjoying it. Now she was crying!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chichi, what is it? Honey what's wrong? I wasn't hurting you, was I?," he asked with great concern as he removed his body from hers.  
  
  
  
"No. It's just that.......I can't get 'her' out of my head. I try to push it out of my mind, but it seems like the more I try to forget everything, the more I remember it," she said as she sadly looked away from his face. Tears started to spill from her eyes and Goku gently wiped them away.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Chichi. I've hurt you so much," he said as he looked into her hurt face. He then sat up on the bed with his back to her.  
  
"I'm starting to think that......that....maybe.....it would be best if I......I...... just left. After all the pain I've caused........you and Gohan would probably be better off without me," he said as sobs shock his body.  
  
  
  
Chichi got on her knees and crawled over to him. From behind, she placed her arms around his neck and across his broad chest. She then rested her head against his (her ear to his ear) and began to gently rock him from side to side, to comfort him, as he continued to cry. She then took one of her hands and began to lovingly stroke his hair.  
  
  
  
"Goku, despite everything that's happened, I don't EVER want you to leave Gohan and me. We love you so much and we'd be devastated if you ever left us. Gohan took it so hard while you were gone. We both did. He would barely eat. I would hardly sleep. He use to crawl in bed with me most nights trying to find comfort in me. It was heartbreaking. Goku, we need you! This family does not work without you! We both made big mistakes, but we can't let that ruin our marriage. We have to work through things to get back on track. It might take a little time, but if we really want to stay together we have do this. We have to fight to stay together! No matter what happens with 'Vivica', pregnant or not, we have to face it together! We can't let it tear us apart! I won't let it and you have to do the same! Please tell me that's still what you want," she said as a few more tears escaped her eyes and fell onto his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Of course that's what I want!," he said as he continued to sob.  
  
  
  
"Then don't ever say that you should leave, ever again! Honey, I know that this has been just as hard on you as it has been on me but we're going to make it Goku. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her soothing words calmed his sobs and he turned to look at her. She smiled warmly at him and he gave a slight smile of his own. She wiped the tears from his slightly reddened face and gently kissed his lips. He wrapped his big, strong arms around her and hugged her. She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his thick neck. They briefly let go of each other and crawled back onto the center of the bed. He laid down and pulled her down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her securely to him. She rested her face in the crook of his neck and sighed in contentment. He gently stroked her back as they peacefully fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Vivica's apartment...  
  
  
  
  
  
Moans and groans echoed throughout the large apartment. The bedroom wall was taking a severe beating as the headboard mercilessly pounded into it. Yamcha was thrashing his hips up and down like a mad man as he rode Vivica. She had her legs clamped around his trim waist and welcomed the punishment he was giving her. She couldn't believe his stamina. Of course he wasn't better than her Goku but Yamcha was nothing to complain about. His equipment was almost as large as Goku's, which was very large indeed! Yamcha definitely knew how to please a woman and Vivica was loving every second of the erotic pleasure that he was giving her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Yamcha!!," she moaned as he continued to hump her like an animal in heat.  
  
"Vivica! It's so tight!!," he grunted out breathlessly.  
  
"More! Please! Oh Yamcha!! Don't stop!!! I'm almost there!!! Oohhh!!"  
  
"Oohh Baby!! Here it comes!!Oohh yeah!!! HERE IT COMES!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha's movements became frantic as he rapidly increased his pace in response to his nearing orgasm. He began to move his hips up and down so fast that they almost looked like a blur. Vivica couldn't take it anymore. His extremely deep penetration and unbelievably fast pace sent her over the edge and gave her one of the strongest orgasms that she'd ever experienced. She screamed out her pleasure as her walls clenched even tighter around his enlarged manhood. This drove Yamcha wild and he cried out in a loud voice as his cum spilled into her womanhood. Vivica felt the warm gush and smiled in satisfaction; sexually and mentally.  
  
  
  
~~A few more rounds of this and I know that I'll be pregnant!~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha rolled off of her and onto his back in order to catch his breath. Vivica rolled onto her side to look at him. She watched as his breath went from heavily panting to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Smiled down at him and he smiled back. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Was it good for you," he asked as he broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Baby, it was better than good," she purred back as she found his lips again with her own. "Think you can handle me anymore tonight?," she teased.  
  
  
  
"I'm no where near being finished with you. I'm going to be inside you all night long. I promise you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he said seductively as he leaned down and gave one of her nipples a quick suck.  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say," she said as she began to kiss his neck. Getting him ready for round two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp......  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan had just fallen asleep in front of the TV, on the floor. The game that he was playing on the PS2 was blinking 'game over' on the television screen. Gohan still had the remote control in his hand. There was a half eaten king size pizza next to him as he snoozed with food smudged on his face. He looked adorable! Everyone in Capsule Corp. was sound asleep except for a certain couple in the master bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!! Ohh Vegeta!! Give it to me!!! Harder!!"  
  
"Oohhh!! WOMAN!!!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had been going at it for the past hour and it didn't seem like they were going to slow down anytime soon. There were empty cans of whipped cream and half eaten strawberries on the bed and floor. Vegeta was pounding into her so hard that they were literally bouncing up and down on the bed. The mattress squeaked and whined in protest of the harsh treatment it was receiving. The wall drummed out the rhythm of the love making, which was a very fast tempo. They didn't care who they woke up or who might hear their moans and cries of pleasure. When they were making love, there was no one else in the world except for the two of them. Nothing else mattered but the pleasure they received from each other.  
  
  
  
"What's my name," he grunted in her ear as his toned hips continued to rapidly buck up and down; pumping his large and long manhood inside her tight mound.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!!," she cried out. Throwing her head back and arching her back even further.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta rhythm increased ten fold as they began to simultaneously reach their climax. After a few more thrusts, it happened...  
  
  
  
"Ooohhhh!!!," they both cried out together as they spilled into each other. He collapsed on top of her than quickly rolled off, remembering that he could easily smother her. They both struggled to catch their breath, but soon both returned to normal. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta who still had his eyes closed. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his full lips. He opened his eyes and returned it. She lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back. She was the first to break the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," she began. "I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry but I'm going to end the chapter right here. What does Bulma have to tell Vegeta? I know that there wasn't much 'drama' in this chapter or the last one but bare with me. These two chapters are very important because they set the stage for what's going to happen for the rest of the story!!!  
  
You are going to love chap.16&17. I promise! I'm working on them now and I will continue to post two chapters at a time like I promised. Please review!! Until next time!!! 


	16. BACKFIRE!!!

SUMMARY: One week has passed and Viv has one more week left to get pregnant. The clock is ticking! Oh yeah, what do you get when you mix Chichi, Vivica and a large amount of food? Read to find out!  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I want to address the issue about ki's and the Z fighters' being able to  
  
sense it. Everyone has their own ki. No two ki's feel the same, therefore if Goku or  
  
anybody does feel a ki inside someone they would not be able to tell who the father is. If  
  
that was the case, everyone would mistake Gohan for Goku, or Trunks for Vegeta  
  
(although Trunks isn't born yet in my story) but you get the idea. So although a ki can be  
  
detected, it has it's own, unique feel. That's how they can tell 'who' is located 'where'.  
  
So just remember that as you read the story. OK, I'll shut up now!  
  
  
  
  
  
One more thing, This was suppose to be up two days ago but I accidentally erased it and had to type over again!!! Sorry and this one is for you Virginiadieerste!!!  
  
~~Means someone's thoughts~~  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I make no money off of the stories I write. Now please  
  
leave me alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAP.16 BACKFIRE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had gone by since that night Vivica slept with the unsuspecting Yamcha for the first time, and they had been together everyday since. But not just because of sex. Well, at least not from Yamcha's point of view. Yamcha was growing quite found of Vivica. He enjoyed just being with her, weather they were having sex or not. Vivica started catching on to this when Yamcha would stay for many hours after they finished making love. Then he started spending the entire night and morning with her. She liked Yamcha well enough. She thought he was a pretty nice guy and started feeling a little guilty. She didn't expect his feelings to get involved. She thought it would be just sex. She didn't anticipate dealing with emotions of any kind. She had to practically push him out the door that morning just so she could get to work on time.  
  
"Remember, I'll pick you up at eight o'clock tonight," Yamcha said as he grabbed his jacket that was near the door.  
  
"All right, I'll be ready," she said as she followed him out onto the porch.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning. It was eight-thirty and it was already 65 degrees. That night would be beautiful as well. That night Yamcha was escorting her to Capsule Corp.'s annual ball. It was held every summer to celebrate the enormous success of the monster company. It was also to show appreciation for all the dedicated and hard working employees that have contributed to the success of the company. Vivica thought it would be wonderful to show up with Yamcha. In her mind, not only would it be a blow to Bulma for her to show up with the man she had spent so many years with, but it would be the perfect opportunity to make Goku jealous. She was more than certain that Goku and his 'Wench' would show their faces because they were bestfriends with Bulma.  
  
~~Now Goku will remember what he's been missing!~~  
  
  
  
Vivica quickly kissed Yamcha goodbye as he headed out the door to his baseball practice. Vivica dashed back upstairs to her bedroom and changed into her clothes before heading out to work. Before she left her room she stopped by her closet to give one last look at the dress she was going to wear that night. It was a beautiful silk dress covered with shimmering sequence that sparkled like diamonds in the light. The color of the dress was the palest shade of pink and it hugged her figured all the way down to her knees. There was a slit that ran up the sides of the dress that stopped mid thigh. The top of the dress had a halter neck that scooped in the front just enough to show a little cleavage. On her feet she would wear four inch, pink stilettos'. The outfit was stunning! Vivica smiled to herself as she ran out the door and hoped in her car. She couldn't wait until tonight!  
  
~~Tonight is going to be a night to remember!!~~  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
  
  
"All right Gohan, me and daddy are leaving now. You be good for grandpa. OK?," Chichi said as she leaned down kissed Gohan on his forehead.  
  
"I will mommy!," Gohan responded happily. Wearing his orange, footed pajamas.  
  
  
  
Chichi and Goku were headed out to the Capsule Corp. ball. They looked incredible. Chichi wore an ankle length, white dress that hugged her in all the right places. The top of the dress was strapless but came down low enough to show a little cleavage. There was a high split in the back of the dress and she draped a white fur wrap around her shoulders. She wore a pair of clear, three inch heels with ankle straps. Her hair was pulled back into a French roll with lose strands curled around her face. She wore a pair of diamond stud earrings and a diamond choker she borrowed from Bulma. Her eyes were done in a dramatic smoky gray eye shadow and black mascara. On her lips she wore the faintest hint of pink lipstick that had a slight glossy shine. Goku thought she looked breath taking. He had never seen her more beautiful. Well, at least not since their wedding day.  
  
  
  
Goku looked like a model from a magazine! His black tux looked like it was custom made for his body. He wore a black silk shirt and black tie under his black tux jacket. He wore a thin silver chain, that just peaked from under his shirt collar, and a pair of black pants. His shiny black wing tipped shoes and silver Gucci watch, curtsey of Bulma of course, completed his outfit. Chichi could barely keep her eyes off of him.  
  
  
  
The Ox King and Gohan waved good-bye from the kitchen door of the Son residence as Goku helped Chichi up on the flying nimbus. The Ox King would be spending the night at their home since it was anticipated that Goku and Chichi would not be back until early in the morning. Every year the Son's usually made it back from the ball at around three in the morning, so the Ox King had come to assume the role as an all night baby-sitter for that night, every year for the past few years.  
  
  
  
Goku hopped on the orange cloud, and he and Chichi were off to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
AT VIVICA'S APARTMENT:  
  
  
  
Vivica was doing a last minute mirror check when her doorbell rang. She quickly opened it. There stood Yamcha looking as sexy as ever. He wore the traditional looking tux. Black jacket, white shirt, black tie and black pants with the shiny black shoes. He still looked amazing. The pants hugged his butt just right and the jacket accentuated his broad chest and shoulders. Vivica was very pleased with his appearance. Very pleased indeed.  
  
  
  
"You look amazing!," Yamcha said in awe as he looked Vivica over from head to toe.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly as she reached for her black fur wrap.  
  
"Allow me," he said as he quickly took the wrap from her and gently draped it over her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," she responded meekly again. Yamcha was getting sweeter and sweeter.  
  
~~I hope he doesn't get hurt too bad when this is all over. I'm so sorry Yamcha, but this is something that I have to do. I hope you don't take it personally.~~  
  
"Vivica?," Yamcha's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?," she responded as she quickly looked in his direction, coming out of her daze.  
  
"I asked you if you were ready to go. You feelin' all right babe?," he asked with concern as he gently caressed and squeezed her shoulders lovingly through her fur wrap.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous about tonight." she lied. She was anything but nervous. She couldn't wait to get this show on the road.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Bulma's moved on now with Vegeta. She shouldn't be upset about who I'm with. I'm just sorry you're not friends with her anymore. If you were, maybe the situation wouldn't be as ackward. By the way, you never did really tell me why you guys had a falling out," he said as he opened his car door for her.  
  
"It's complicated. You wouldn't be interested in hearing it. Trust me," she replied as she got into the car.  
  
  
  
Yamcha made a confused face and then shrugged his shoulders in an 'oh well' manner and let the subject drop. He got in the driver side and sped off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
  
  
At Capsule Corp. Bulma was frantically dashing about the courtyard making sure everything was in place before the guest began to arrive. It was already 8:17 and the ball started promptly at 8:30.  
  
  
  
"Food trays....perfect. Decorations.....excellent. Music.......wonderful," Bulma said to herself out loud as she glanced around the vas area. Then something caught her eye.  
  
"VEGETA!!!," she screamed so loud the Saiyans Prince flinched.  
  
"What is it woman?! I'm not deaf you know!!," he said as he rubbed his sensitive ears.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?!! The guest will be here any minute!!!," she yelled with her hands on her hips standing directly in front of her husbands' face.  
  
  
  
"I refuse to wear that ridiculous looking heap of garments that you call a mesquito," Vegeta said as he stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away with his eyes closed.  
  
"It's not a mosquito it's a tuxedo!! And you will wear it!! All the men are going to be wearing one tonight, even Goku!," she continued to shout as she vainly attempted to push him back into the house, but the powerful Saiyan didn't even budge. He just stood there with his arms still folded across his chest.  
  
  
  
"All the more reason I refuse to wear it! I will not look like that third class baka!!!," he shouted as Bulma was still trying to push him into the house.  
  
  
  
An idea hit Bulma and she knew exactly what to do to get her stubborn Saiyan prince into his tux. A sly smile crept across her face and she turned to face her husband.  
  
  
  
"All right Vegeta. You don't have to wear a tux if you don't want to," she said in a false, uninterested tone. She walked slightly away from him and began to arrange some roses that were in a vase on one of the many tables. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
  
  
  
~The woman never gives in that easily. Hmm...Oh well, if it will keep me out of that monkey suit, I could care less what her motives are!~~  
  
  
  
"Glad you finally see things my way," he said. Smirking triumphantly, he walked to one of the buffet tables a popped a few cashews into his mouth.  
  
  
  
"It's just too bad that Goku will probably be the talk of the party. He looked so handsome in the tux me and Chichi helped him pick out," Bulma said.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped chewing.  
  
  
  
"You should have seen all the people in the store when he tried it on. Especially the women. We had to give a few of them dirty looks just so they would stop staring," Bulma let out a heavy sigh as she continued to play with the roses. Her back was to Vegeta so he couldn't see the big smile she had on her face.  
  
"Yep. He'll be the BEST dressed one here tonight. I doubt ANYONE would BEAT him with what they're wearing," she said and darted her eyes to catch a glimpse of his reaction. Hoping that her manipulation tactics were working.  
  
Vegeta almost choked when he heard this.  
  
  
  
~~Oh no you don't Kakarot! You won't beat me in EVERYTHING!!~~  
  
"Humph. Fine. I'll put the ridiculous looking costume on, but only because I've changed my mind! Not that Kakarot has anything to do with it!! Got It!!," he yelled as he stomped into the house.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say sweetie," Bulma said in an innocent voice.  
  
  
  
Chuckling triumphantly, she dashed into the house to do two things. One, to do a last few touches to her make-up. Two, she needed to get the printout results for those two pregnancy tests. She had ran a few tests to see if the test pad area for urinating was in fact saturated with Vivica's urine. But since Bulma didn't have an actual sample of Vivica's urine to compare to, she had to do tests in which the computer sorted out the actual identity of the substance on the blue area of the pregnancy tests. After punching in a few numbers, the computer whirled to life and began to process the information.  
  
  
  
~~I'll get the results after the party tonight~~  
  
  
  
Bulma's attention was suddenly focused on the loud noise coming from she and Vegeta's bedroom. She heard an extremely frustrated Vegeta yelling something about stupid monkeys suits and the noose that won't stay around his neck. Bulma automatically knew that he was having a hard time putting on his tie and dashed upstairs to rescue him. Laughing to herself the whole way.  
  
  
  
It was now 8:45 and that party was already in full swing. People were decked out in lavish clothes. Classical music could be heard softly in background as important business men and women chatted about politics, business, Capsule Corp. and how Bulma always threw the best parties. Chichi and Bulma were chatting away, each complimenting how good the other looked while Vegeta and Goku busied themselves with the enormous buffet spread out before them. Just then someone caught Bulma's eye. She couldn't believe who had just walked into the courtyard, and whom that person was being escorted by.  
  
  
  
"Oh...my....goodness," Bulma said in disbelief as she watched Vivica and her ex-boyfriend at the coat check and make their way to an empty table.  
  
  
  
"What is it Bulma?," Chichi asked as she turned her head towards the direction Bulma was staring at. She gasped in shock.  
  
  
  
"What is SHE doing here?!! And with Yamcha?!!," Chichi said in a loud whisper as she continued to stare in disbelief. Vivica noticed their stares and decided to up the ante by leaning dangerously close to Yamcha and kissing him full on the lips.  
  
  
  
Both Bulma and Chichi's jaws dropped before they regained their composure.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out," Bulma said in a determined voice.  
  
  
  
"I coming with you," Chichi said with equal determination.  
  
  
  
Vivica noticed the two women approaching and quickly got rid of Yamcha, lest he should stay and her true situation be revealed to him before she got pregnant! Yamcha was so wrapped up into staring at Viv that he didn't even notice his ex and Chichi in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
"Baby, I'm thirsty. Could you get me a glass of white wine?," she asked in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
"Of course babe. Anything for you," he said as he kissed her cheek and left the table.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?," Bulma asked with venom in her voice.  
  
"Last time I checked, this was a gathering for all employees Bulma," Vivica responded with a smirk on her face that could rival Vegeta's.  
  
"You're not wanted here and you know it!! So why don't you do everyone a favor and leave?!," Chichi said dangerously.  
  
"I'd rather stay. Me and my date are enjoying ourselves. So if you have a problem, perhaps it is you that should leave," Vivica said as she narrowed her eyes at the woman she was competing with.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Yamcha?," Bulma asked as she took a step closer to the vixen.  
  
"What I do with Yamcha is none of your business!," Vivica stated a little to loud for Bulma and Chichi's liking.  
  
"First my husband and now one of his closest friends. You really are a slut aren't you?," Chichi said with a smug smile. She turned at looked at Bulma; smile still in place. "Bulma, I wonder if Yamcha knows that Vivica was screwing my husband?:"  
  
Bulma returned the smirk. "Why don't we find out?"  
  
  
  
Vivica quickly jumped from her seat and blocked their path to Yamcha, who was currently talking to Goku as he held the two glasses of wine in his hands. By the looks of it, he was on his way back over to the table.  
  
"Wait! Don't you dare! If you say anything to Yamcha I guarantee that you will regret it!," she threatened.  
  
  
  
"Oh? And what could you possible do to stop us?," Bulma asked smugly.  
  
  
  
"Well for one if you bust me, I bust you and this whole company party. As you can see to your left is the President of Emerson Corporation. You know, the company you and your father want to build an alliance with next quarter. Oh and over there to your right is the CEO of Viacon Incorporated. Wasn't your father also interested in merging with them to make Capsule Corp. technology even greater than what it already is? I don't think those distinguished companies would want to mingle with a company who can't keep its personal affairs separate from business. And this ball is mainly about business. Is it not Bulma? And I'm sure the press that are swarming around here would love to get any type of dirt on the richest and most famous company in the world, no matter how indirect the relation. Wouldn't you agree Bulma?," Vivica said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"You know for once you're right. It would be bad business to make a scene. But don't get to relaxed Vivica because eventually all the cameras and all these people will leave and when they do I'm going to tell Yamcha everything. You hear me?! Everything! I am not going to sit by and watch you hurt another one of my friends. I know you're just using Yamcha some how. Probably thinking that you'll make Goku jealous. Who knows what's going on in that sick, twisted mind of yours, but it doesn't really matter anymore. Take one last long look at Yamcha because pretty soon he's going to know exactly what kind of person you really are and then it'll all be over! Count on it!," Bulma said dangerously.  
  
  
  
"Why Bulma Briefs, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous!," Vivica said with false shock in her voice. "But don't feel bad Bulma. A lot of women lose their men to more attractive women all the time. Isn't that right Chichi?," Vivica asked with mock sympathy.  
  
  
  
Both women narrowed their eyes into slits. Chichi was about to respond when Yamcha interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Hey ladies," he said happily as he handed Vivica her wine, keeping one for himself. Completely oblivious to the tense situation he just walked in on.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!," Bulma said in a fake cheery voice as Chichi strained a smile on her face.  
  
Both women wanting to keep the situation a secret for the time being.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," Vivica said as she kissed him, wanting to add another blow to Chichi and Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Well Bulma, I think we better go pull our 'husbands' away from the buffet tables before all the food is gone," Chichi said as she turned to Bulma. Chichi put an emphasis on the word 'husbands' just to get at Vivica. Vivica noticed and narrowed her eyes slightly before turning her attention back to Yamcha.  
  
  
  
Bulma made her way over to the massive stereo system and switched the CD from classical to soft, romantic jazz. It was she and Vegeta's favorite CD. When he heard the soothing melody of the solo saxophone, he quickly made his way to his wife's side and took her in his arms.  
  
"Dance with me," Yamcha whispered in Vivica's ear. She smiled and shook her head 'yes'. He took her by the hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.  
  
  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and he slightly buried the side of his face in her hair. He loved the way her hair smelled. He loved everything about her. The way she talked. The way she laughed. They way she smiled. The way they made love. Everything. He was falling for her and falling fast but he didn't care. He welcomed it! He was finally falling in love with more than just sex. He loved her period.  
  
  
  
~~I'll tell her tonight exactly how I feel. I just hope that she feels the same way.~~  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," Goku whispered in his wife's ear but she didn't hear him. Her thoughts were on Vivica as she stared at her and Yamcha.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry sweetie. Did you say something to me?," she asked as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I said you look beautiful tonight."  
  
"Oh thanks. So do you," she said with a slight smile as her attention turned back to...'her.'  
  
"Hey, honey what's wrong?," Goku asked with concern seeing Chichi distracted again. She simply nodded her head towards the area where Yamcha and Vivica were dancing. Goku's eyes widened in shock.  
  
  
  
"What the heck is 'she' doing here?!," he asked in total awe.  
  
  
  
"She's a Capsule Corp. employee, therefore, she has a right to be here," she said mocking Vivica's voice with disgust.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice before, and with Yamcha?!"  
  
  
  
"I guess that's what happens when you bury your face in food," Chichi said jokingly. Goku gave his goofy grin as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Hehe.. you know how I get when I'm hungry Chichi. I have no idea what's going on around me," he laughed nervously. Chichi smiled but that quickly left as she looked back over at the woman that was causing her marriage so much trouble.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't worry Chichi. Let's pretend that she's not here and try to have a good time. OK,?' he asked he kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Ok., " she responded with a warm smile as she looked up at him.  
  
  
  
He leaned his head down and they began to kiss slowly. Their bodies swayed gracefully to the sweet melody of the saxophone as it echoed into the night. They were thinking of nothing but the love they have for each other. Everything and everyone else just seemed to disappear. There was no one else in the world but the two of them. Vivica, being witness to their displace of deep affection was burning with jealousy. So she led Yamcha towards the area where Goku and Chichi were dancing. Then she 'accidentally' bumped into Chichi. Hard. Chichi turned around and was face to face with her now #1 enemy.  
  
  
  
"Excuse you?! What's your problem?," Chichi said knowing full and well Vivica hit her on purpose.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problem! Maybe if you didn't have two left feet you wouldn't collide into other people that can actually dance!," Vivica responded heatedly.  
  
  
  
"Now ladies, let's just clam down. It was just an accident," Yamcha interceded trying to ease the flaring tempers.  
  
  
  
"Calm down Chichi, "Goku said lovingly as he pulled her slightly away from the offending couple. "Remember, it's you and me," he whispered in her ear as he began to nibble it. Chichi gave a quiet squeal of delight as their bodies began to move in sync with the romantic music.  
  
  
  
Vivica was still fuming, and even more so when she saw 'her Goku' and that wench acting all lovy dovy again. After a few more moments of dancing, Chichi felt another hard thump in her back and turned around to see none other than Vivica herself.  
  
  
  
"We just seem to keep bumping into each other," Vivica said in fake innocence.  
  
"No, you keep bumping into me!," Chichi said getting fed up with her childish behavior.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Vivica, why don't we go get something to drink?," Yamcha said as he pulled Vivica away from Chichi's wrath.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you get the drinks and I'll get us some food," she suggested.  
  
  
  
"All right. I'll meet you back at our table," he said before heading to the bar.  
  
  
  
Chichi was all ready at one of the many buffet tables fixing a 'snack' for the all ready hungry again Goku and herself. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Vivica stand next to her. She just couldn't seem to get rid of her. Chichi just decided to completely ignore her as she reached for a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
  
  
"Calories! Calories!," Vivica mocked at her.  
  
  
  
"I don't remember asking for your opinion!," Chichi snapped.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to me, but trust me. You could stand to eat a salad or two," she said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Vivica? Why are you even talking to me? Did we suddenly become friends or something? Look, all I want is for you to stay as far away from me as possible but you manage to pop up everywhere I go!," Chichi said past the point of frustration.  
  
  
  
"I just thought it might be a good idea if we got to know each other better since I'm pregnant with Goku's baby and all. I'm mean we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," Vivica teased placed some veggies and dip on her plate.  
  
  
  
"Oh please. Not that pathetic excuse to stay in my husbands life again," Chichi chuckled as he put some fresh fruit on her plate. "It really is sad that you actually think that we believe your bold face lies. Honestly, every time you say it I feel embarrassed FOR you!," Chichi said as she began to laugh.  
  
~I'll get to her before I let her get to me!~~ Chichi thought to herself.  
  
  
  
This got under Vivica's skin. How dare this woman laugh at her! Her anger started to rise.  
  
  
  
"It's not a lie! Your just scared because you now that when I give birth to Goku's child he'll leave you and come back to me!," Vivica hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"You wish! I think it's time you came back down to earth face reality. Goku will never be yours. He loves me and there is no way that you will ever break us up. So why don't you move on a get a life Viv. This whole, 'I'm going to ruin your marriage', thing is getting really old. You are SO pathetic," Chichi said smugly.  
  
  
  
That was it for Vivica! She grabbed a slice of cherry pie off of the table and smashed it on the front of Chichi's dress. People who were standing near by gasped in shock, including Chichi. Her beautiful white dress ruined! Chichi promptly grabbed a bowl containing spaghetti sauce and dumped on top of her head. It was Vivica's turn to gasp in shock as the hot liquid ran down her entire body. She then lunged at Chichi, causing them to land on top of the table which collapsed. Sending the two dueling females toppling to the ground in a heap of food.  
  
  
  
The music stopped and everyone stared on in horror and amusement as the two women rolled around on the ground screaming and pulling each others' hair. The press began to snap pictures like there was no tomorrow. Dr. Briefs covered his face in humiliation as his daughter's bestfriend rolled around on the ground with one of his employees as if they had lost their minds. Vegeta was laughing his head off as the two women continued to duke it out. Goku, Yamcha and Bulma pushed their way through the crowd trying to make it to the two women before they killed each other,  
  
  
  
Vivica slapped Chichi across the face as she sat on top of her. Chichi grabbed Vivica's arms and slung her on her side, gaining the upper hand. Chichi stood up pulling Vivica with her. Chichi grabbed the woman by the front of her hair and dress and roughly threw her into the next food table. People screamed and scattered away as Vivica fell on top of the table causing it to collapse. Chichi then pounced on the woman and began to repeatedly slap her back and forth across the face. Vivica was then able to get Chichi off of her by punching her in the face. She jumped on the dazed women and returned the slap as hard as she could.  
  
  
  
Chichi reached above he head, grabbed a fistful of cake and shoved it in Vivica's mouth. Vivica began to cough and gag, giving Chichi enough time to knock the choking woman off of her. Chichi got off the ground again and pulled Vivica by the hair to the nearest punch bowl. Chichi dug both of her hands into the woman's hair and shoved her face into the red liquid. Vivica began to struggle wildly as she tried to break away from Chichi's iron grasp. Chichi then pulled her face out of the bowl and asked  
  
"HAD ENOUGH YET!!! Or are you still thirsty?!!"  
  
  
  
Before Vivica could respond, she found herself, once again, face down in the crimson substance. She began fling her arms wildly as she began to panic. She was running out of air and was getting really scared. She thought that maybe Chichi was going to actually kill her. Just then a pair of strong hands were placed on top of Chichi's, trying to pry her away from the nearly drowning woman.  
  
  
  
"Chichi....Chichi, stop it. You're going to kill her!," Goku yelled as he found it a bit difficult to get his wife off of her. Yamcha came to his aid and they could finally free Vivica.  
  
Vivica's head shot straight up as she gasped for air.  
  
  
  
"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!," Vivica screamed that a mad woman, lunging for Chichi again, but Yamcha held her back.  
  
"Chichi what is wrong with you?!," an angry Goku yelled.  
  
"Me?! She's the one who started it!!," Chichi yelled back. She couldn't believe Goku was mad at her.  
  
"You could've killed her! You know the condition she's in and you would've hurt more than just her and you know that! You might not care Chichi but I do!"  
  
  
  
Chichi stared at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
  
  
"How can you stick up for her after everything that's happened? I'm your wife," Chichi said in a soft, yet hurt, voice as she stared at Goku as if she didn't know who he was.  
  
"I'm not sticking up for her....," he began but stopped as he saw his wife run into the house in tears. Bulma chased after her.  
  
  
  
"Chichi! Wait!," he called after her as he pushed his way through the crowd in the direction his wife went.  
  
  
  
"Vivica I want to know what's going on. And I want to know now!," Yamcha said.  
  
  
  
"Well if you to want to chat do it off my property. That little wench has caused enough trouble for one night," Vegeta said as walked past the couple. Vivica narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, back off Vegeta. No one asked for your opinion!," Yamcha yelled. He really couldn't stand Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Well your little tramp has just made it everyone's business! Now I suggest that you vacate the premises immediately. Unless you want to get your ass kicked the way your girlfriend just did," Vegeta said dangerously.  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here Vivica," Yamcha said as he gave an angry look to the prince.  
  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself as he watched the couple make their way to the valet, awaiting Yamcha's car. Vegeta turned to face the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Why are you all still here?!! The show is over!," he shouted, causing everyone to jump. Vegeta may have been a little on the short side but he was a very scary man. People began to quickly grab their coats and headed to their cars.  
  
  
  
Once everyone had left, he headed back into his home with a smile on his face. He was glad that Chichi kicked her ass.  
  
~~I never could stand that bitch~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that's chapter 16! What do ya think? Please review and tell me! I just have to know! Until next time!!! 


	17. I knew it!!

SUMMARY: Can't tell or I'll give the story away!! Sorry!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I know that I promised two chapters a week but that is proving to be more difficult than I thought. So from now on, I'll be posting as soon as I can. I know that this is going to upset some people, but I don't want to make any more promises that I can't keep. Sorry!! Please don't hate me!!  
  
Enough of my ramblings. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, open the door.... Please....Chichi talk to me, "Goku pleaded through the locked bedroom door that his wife and Bulma had retreated to.  
  
  
  
"Go away," came her muffled response through the door as she continued to sob into the mattress of the guest bedroom. The food in Chichi's hair was the last thing Bulma was thinking about as she stroked her messy hair as a way of offering some type of comfort to her hurting friend.  
  
  
  
"Honey, just give me a chance to explain," Goku said in a concerned voice. He wasn't trying to take Vivica's side. He was just concerned for his unborn child.  
  
  
  
"Chichi Please. We need to talk. Baby I'm sorry! Please just open the door, "Goku continued to beg.  
  
  
  
He was feeling anxious. He could sense his wife's pain. The urge to comfort her was overwhelming. He needed to get to her, and no 'door' was going to stand in his way. Suddenly he gripped the handle and, with urgency, pulled the door off of its hinges. Chichi Bulma looked up in shock. Chichi tear stained face showed a mix of anger, hurt and betrayal. Bulma looked back and forth between the two and decided to leave the two alone. She would scold Goku about breaking her door when things cooled off. Bulma stood up and quickly exited the bedroom. She headed downstairs towards her lab. She knew the results should be complete by now. If they came back negative like she hoped they would, then she could help her friends' marriage to survive.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!! YOU WANT THAT BITCH NOT ME!! GO!!! SEE IF I CARE!! YOU'VE WANTED HER ALL ALONG HAVEN'T YOU?! YOU BASTARD!!!," Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to hit and swing wildly at Goku.  
  
  
  
"Chichi that's not true!!!...Honey calm down!....Just calm down!!," Goku pleaded desperately as he tried to restrain his wife. But it was nearly impossible.  
  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!," she continued as she sobbed uncontrollably. Goku had never seen his wife like this before. It hurt his heart to the point of tears.  
  
  
  
"I'd never chose her over you!! I love you Chichi!!! Not her!! YOU!!!," he said as he finally gained some control of her limbs. By this time, Chichi energy had drained and her assault slowly eased to a stop. She collapsed into his chest and cried her heart out.  
  
  
  
"Why Goku?," she asked in a meek, muffled voice as she continued to cry into his chest.  
  
"I didn't Chichi. I didn't take her side. I was just concerned about the baby. That's all. I wasn't angry at you, I was just worried about my baby," he reassured her as he stroked her back. But that did little to comfort her. She stiffened when he said 'my baby'. Although it was true, it hurt worse hearing Goku say it than when Vivica told them. Chichi pulled away from Goku and turned her back on him.  
  
  
  
"That may be so, but why did you have to say anything in front of 'her'? Why couldn't you wait until no one was around?" She turned sharply on her heels to face him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? To be chastised in front of a room full of people who already saw everything that happened?!!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi. I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was just concerned. Forgive me? I promise I won't do it again," he said softly as he approached with open arms. Giving a heavy sigh she hesitantly let him put his arms around her. She was still upset, but understood why he would be concerned.  
  
  
  
"I forgive you," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Chichi?," Goku said after a small period of silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Despite my concerns, I have to admit that it was funny to see the sight of Vivica with her face down in the punch bowl waving her arms around like a mad woman," Goku said with laugh. Chichi couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Yeah, It was kind of funny now that I think about it," Chichi responded as she began to chuckle.  
  
  
  
Goku squeezed her a little tighter as they continued to laugh at the memory. Chichi then remembered that she was covered in a variety of foods and slightly pulled away from him to get a better look at herself.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it's safe to say that I won't be wearing this dress anymore. I really loved this dress!!," Chichi exclaimed as she took a couple of steps away from her husband.  
  
  
  
"It's OK Chichi. I promise I'll buy you a new," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She gave a slight moan as she returned the kiss.  
  
  
  
"That's really sweet of you to offer but, honey, how are you going to afford another dress like this?," she asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
  
  
"I'll work odd jobs until I get enough money," he said as he began to nuzzle her neck. She smiled and giggled a little at the sensation. "I plan on trying to find work permantely. I've thought a lot about what you were saying about me working. And since the earth isn't in danger, I don't see why I shouldn't. I want you to be proud of me," he said softly as he now looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I am proud of you," she whispered back as she looked lovingly in his eyes.  
  
  
  
ELSEWHERE IN CAPSULE CORP:  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen snacking on what was left of the food that wasn't destroyed by the brawl of the two dueling women. All of a sudden a scream reached his sensitive Saiyan ears. It was Bulma! He shot up from the table and headed towards her ki signature, which in turn brought him to her lab. He burst through the steel door and powered up to Super Saiyan. Ready for anything or anyone that was trying to harm his woman!  
  
  
  
"Bulma! What is it?! What's going on?!!," he yelled in concern as he made his way over to Bulma while scanning the room.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I'm so happy!!," she squealed in delight as she threw her arms around him. Vegeta looked confused as he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
  
"Happy?!! Woman! I thought something was wrong with you! Especially in your....condition!," Vegeta said angrily but still didn't let go of her.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Vegeta? Were you worried about the baby? I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a chuckle as she gave him a kiss. She found it so cute that he was now even more overprotective of her ever since she told him that she was pregnant a few days ago.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't want to hear you scream like that again unless it's a real emergency! Or if I'm the one making you scream," he whispered seductively as he powered back down to normal and began nipping at her neck.  
  
Goku felt Vegeta power up all of a sudden and broke his kiss with his wife.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Goku?," Chichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Vegeta just powered up. Something might be wrong," he responded as he headed for the door.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered as he peered down the long hallway.  
  
  
  
"I'm going with you," Chichi protested.  
  
  
  
"Fine but just stick close to me," he said as he held out his hand for her to take. She quickly latched onto his large hand and followed him down towards the lab.  
  
  
  
Once they got there they quickly realized that there was no emergency. Instead they found Vegeta and Bulma in a very intimate kiss. Bulma noticed the two in the door way and broke off the kiss much to Vegeta disliking.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt,"Goku said sheepishly as he put one hand behind his head.  
  
  
  
"No, it's OK Goku. I'm glad that you two are here. I have some important and exciting news to share with you all!," Bulma said as she waved a piece of paper around in the air.  
  
  
  
"Well? What is it woman?!," Vegeta roared impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta would you behave?!," she responded. "Anyway, Goku, Chichi, your worries are over! I analyzed those pregnancy tests that Vivica had and it turns out that it was blue dye on the test pads. Food coloring to be exact!," she said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"What?! Are you serious?!," Chichi exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't joke about something like this," Bulma said as she hugged her friend. Goku looked slightly confused as he scratched his head. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance at Goku ignorance.  
  
  
  
"What she means, baka, is that the test were fake. That whore really isn't pregnant," Vegeta said with his arms crossed and his famous scowl on his face.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this! She's not pregnant! I can't believe that she would lie like this. But I'm not complaining. It's finally over!," Goku said happily as he scooped his wife up in a bear hug. "She out of our lives for good now," he whispered in her ear as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled warmly at her friends as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist. Goku and Chichi slightly separated and looked at Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Bulma," Goku said with a genuine smile of gratitude on his face. Chichi simply nodded in agreement. To choked up with emotions to really say anything.  
  
  
  
"It was my pleasure. What are friends for?," she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Well it's getting late. We better head back home," Goku said.  
  
They all headed out the lab and out to the main livingroom. Goku called for nimbus and placed himself and his wife onto the orange cloud. They waved good-bye to Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma waved back as Vegeta merely looked on blankly. Soon the Son's were home and quietly made their way into the home. All the lights were out and silence rang throughout their small cottage. They made their way upstairs and peaked into Goahn's bedroom. He was sleeping like a baby with a contentful look on his chubby face. They both smiled lovingly they at their little boy and quietly closed his door.  
  
  
  
Once down the hallway they could hear the slight snore of the Ox King coming from the spare bedroom. They went in to their own bedroom and shut the door. Chichi was so excited that the 'vixen' was no longer a problem. They could focus on themselves, and their family could really began to heal. And there was no better time to start like the present.  
  
  
  
Chichi looked at Goku from across the room as he began to undress. He felt her watching him and turned to look at her. She was a mess but she was still beautiful. He smiled at her and walked across the room to stand in front of her, wearing only his pants.  
  
  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't you a messy girl," he said seductively just above a whisper. "I think I'm going to have to give you a bath, but first we have to take off these sticky clothes," he whispered in her ear as he began to zip the back of her dress down slowly.  
  
  
  
He nipped and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in pleasure. Her dress fell to her feet. His hands began to roam over every curve of her body, as his lips tasted her and his nose smelled her wonderful, unique scent that he had missed so much. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. His hands began to knead and massage her full breast. She moaned in response to the erotic contact. Her hands found their way to the zipper of his pants and she pushed them off of his hips to the floor the join her dress, with his boxers following after. Goku dipped his head down and began suckling her breasts. Teasing the nipples with his teeth. Her breath quickened. And her hands dug into his unruly locks.  
  
  
  
Goku pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took them into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped inside and immediately put her back against the wall. They began kissing passionately and he became more aroused by the second! She was still wrapped around his waist so it was easy access to her womanhood. He took hold of his member and positioned himself at her entrance. He wanted to do it slowly since it had been so long since they had made love but lost control of himself at contact.  
  
  
  
He, almost roughly, jammed himself inside her and she cried out. But she cried out in ecstasy, not pain. She didn't remember Goku feeling that good inside her! He began to move back and forth. Her legs wrapped tighter around him. His movements went from slow to passionate to animalistic and she loved every minute of it! He began grunting and panting and she groaned and moaned in pleasure. The pleasure was building for the both of them as she began calling is name urging him to go faster and faster. Soon it became to much for them and they couldn't hold out any longer as they both came spilling into each other and the juices flowing down Goku's thighs.  
  
  
  
He slightly slumped against the wall in exhaustion. Both wearing big smiles as they looked at each other.  
  
"I've missed," Chichi said while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Me to," he responded with his goofy smile. He too was still panting.  
  
  
  
"I think we both need to shower now," she replied as she looked down between the two of them at the 'results' of their lovemaking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he responded with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
After about another hour 'fun' they finally took a shower. Goku washed her hair and dried her off when they were finished. They got into bed without bothering to put any clothes on. They loved the feel of the other's body and wanted that intimate contact.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Goku,"Chichi whispered sleepily as he wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight 'Chi," he whispered back as he kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
They both slept better than they had in weeks now that the whole Vivica issue was finally behind them.....Or so they thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There! I've finally completed another chapter! Phew!! Man does that feel good. I know it's been like a month since I've updated and I promise I won't take that long to update any more although I can't promise a chap a week. Sorry. A lot of new changes in my life have caused me less time to type. But don't worry, I will continue this story until it's over. And believe me it is not over!! Also I'm currently writing a second fic called "The Story of Us" It's a Goahn/Videl fic about her being pregnant in highschool by Gohan;with Pan of course! And the hardships both families go through. It should be posted in the next two weeks so check it out! But before you do please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Until next time!!! 


	18. There must be some mistake!!

SUMMARY: Vivica tells Yamcha the almost truth of what's been going on. She's comes to a startling revelation and she and Yamcha get the shock of their lives!  
  
A/N: Hold on to your hats boys and girls. It's going to be a bumpy ride!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or the Backstreet Boys! I make no money off of this story. Now leave me alone.  
  
  
  
The drive was silent as Yamcha drove Vivica back to her apartment. Her mind was racing with things to tell Yamcha so that she could keep him around without blowing her plans. Finally Yamcha pulled to a stop in front of the apartment complex. He shut off the engine and killed his head lights. They sat there. Vivica nervously played with the radio and stopped when it came to her favorite song. 'I Will Love You More Than That' by the Backstreet Boys. She momentarily focused on the song; trying to stall the inevitable. Neither one of them really wanted to say anything. Yamcha afraid of the truth and Vivica afraid of getting busted. After about two minutes of uneasy silence Yamcha spoke up.  
  
  
  
"So what's going on Viv. And please don't lie to me," he said in almost a whisper as he stared down into his lap.  
  
"Ya-chan, listen to me. I care about you so much and I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid of losing you," she said as she looked at her hands in her lap. Shocked at her honesty because a part of her actually cared for Yamcha. As these feelings began to surface, she suppressed them like she had always done since the night after their first time together.  
  
Yamcha immediately looked at her when she said that she deeply cared about him. That's what he had been hoping she would say. She continued.  
  
"A while back....there....well...what I'm trying to say is that...Goku..and me, we had a....thing," she strained out as she wrung her hands together nervously.  
  
"What do you mean a 'thing'? Vivica did you sleep with him?!," he yelled accusingly. Hurt evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
"No! Of course not!," she lied quickly. He'd walk out for sure if she told him that! All of a sudden she felt a twinge of guilt and pain as she thought about hurting Yamcha.  
  
~~But why should I care? He's just my ticket to Goku. I'm not falling for Yamcha! Goku is who I really love, right? NO!!! No room for doubt Viv! You have to stick to the plan.~~  
  
"Goku and I did share a somewhat romantic interest, but we were only friends!," she exclaimed trying to sound convincing and reassuring.  
  
  
  
"He was having a hard time in his marriage and he confided in me when we met at the company picnic. After that we continued to see each other in secret. We would discuss our problems over drinks at a restaurant or just relax together back at my place," she said quietly as she keep her eyes cast down in her lap.  
  
  
  
Yamcha silent listened to her 'confession' in awe. He couldn't believe that Goku would be unfaithful to Chichi. He felt a pang of jealousy run through him as he thought about Goku with 'his' girl!  
  
  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you two were close but you were never intimate in any way, right?," he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
  
  
She didn't reply as she looked away from his eyes. "Well...I mean, we kissed a few times," she continued as she looked back down again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kissed how?," Yamcha asked angrily through clenched teeth. He was growing more upset the more she told him. The idea of her being intimate with his best friend was driving him mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya-chan please. I don't know. What do you want me to say?," she asked feeling a little uncomfortable about Yamcha wanting details.  
  
  
  
"You know how I mean. Did you kiss him like he was your brother? Friend?....Lover?," he said the last word in hurt with a mix of anger.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha please..."  
  
  
  
"Tell me!," he interrupted her. He had to find out how she felt about Goku. If she had feelings for him or not.  
  
  
  
"Passionately," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"So you want him," Yamcha basically told her.  
  
  
  
"No Yamcha..."  
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me Vivica," he said almost dangerously as he cut her sentence off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamcha I admit that I do have some feelings for Goku, even though we both knew it was wrong. His wife caught him here with me. Apparently she and Bulma had been following him that day. I guess we weren't as careful as we thought we were. Anyway, Chichi and I got into a huge fight, Goku went back home to her and me and Chichi have hated each other since then. Although I guess she has more justification to hate me than I do her."  
  
  
  
"What I did was wrong and I know that but I was hurt in the situation too! Goku made it seem like he was going to stay with me and he didn't. He knew how much I had been hurt in past relationships but he left me anyway," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes as she spoke truthfully from her heart.  
  
  
  
" I thought that we were going to be together but I guess he changed his mind, like every other man I've ever been involved with. I was so hurt that I didn't think that I could handle it," she continued as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her breathing became labored and her body slightly shook as each sob escaped her lips.  
  
  
  
"He hurt me so badly. I found myself behaving like I never have before. I don't even recognize myself anymore. And then you came into my life and...and...," were the last words she could utter out of her mouth before she was completely submerged in heart ache. Violent sobs silencing all speech as she wept in her hands.  
  
  
  
Yamcha couldn't stand seeing her cry like this. Seeing her hurting, hurt him. All thoughts of jealousy left him and was replaced with this overwhelming need to comfort her. He loved her after all. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She clung onto him like a child to its parent and cried her heart out. Something that she hadn't really done since Goku dumped her. Sure she cried a little here and there but she never really let it out. She was to obsessed with trying to get him back. The more she cried into his shoulder the more attached she felt to him. It was strange but she knew it was true. She had feelings for Yamcha. Deep feelings. And no matter how much she told herself that she wanted Goku she knew that he was with his wife and the odds of him leaving Chichi for her were slim to none; baby or no baby. That was part of the reason she wept so hard. She finally let reality sink in a what a mighty blow it dealt!  
  
  
  
  
  
But as Yamcha comforted her it made everything seem OK. Him being there made everything OK. She realized that she......needed him. She needed Yamcha! All the times they made love flashed in her mind and she became flooded with feelings she desperately tried to suppress every time she was around him, and for once she welcomed them. The feeling of someone needing her felt wonderful and she needed him in return. His touch, his smile, his scent. Everything about him.  
  
  
  
He rocked her from side to side and rubbed her back, whispering that everything was going to be all right.  
  
  
  
"Shh, It's OK. I'm right here," he told her in a soothing voice. The messy state she was in didn't bother him at all as he rested his on top of her soiled hair.  
  
  
  
Her sobs began to subside and her hold on him loosened but she didn't let go. She couldn't let go. Yamcha looked down at her as she looked into his eyes. He took his thumb and wiped her tears away. He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She responded by returning the kiss, but with more passion. Slowly their lips parted. The song was still playing in the background setting the perfect mood for the new lovers.  
  
  
  
"I'm never going to hurt you the way he did, or anybody else," he promised her as he looked into her eyes; his hand stroking the side of her face lovingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. I believe you," she whispered back, lost in his deep brown eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes.  
  
  
  
"I love you," he said softly, never breaking eye contact.  
  
  
  
"I love you to," she said from her heart.  
  
  
  
After sitting in the car a little while longer, they decided that they should head inside. Both needing a shower now do to Vivica's current state. They made their way into the apartment, hand in hand. Yamcha stopped at the door and hung up their coats while Vivica headed for the stairs.  
  
  
  
"And where do you think you're going?," he asked playfully from the doorway.  
  
  
  
"To take a shower," she responded with a smile as she continue her ascent.  
  
"Oh, so you thought you would sneak off and take one without me, huh? Well, I'll teach you!," he said as he playfully as he gave chase.  
  
She screamed in delight and laughed as she began to run up the stairs with Yamcha now a step behind her. All of a sudden everything began to spin as dizziness took it's hold on her and a wave of nausea washed over her. she stopped abruptly and grabbed her head. She began to stumble backwards, but luckily Yamcha was right behind her. He quickly grabbed her from be hind, wrapping his strong arms around her stomach. He slightly turned her to the side show he could look at her face. She had her eyes closed and her hand was still holding her forehead. Her face was twisted into an expression of discomfort.  
  
  
  
"Viv, what's wrong?! Baby are you OK? Tell me what's happening!," he said with fear and concern in his voice. It took Viv a moment to compose herself before she could speak.  
  
"I don't know. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and sick to my stomach," she said as she continued to rest her entire body weight in his arms; afraid to stand on her own just yet.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should go see a doctor. Something serious could be wrong. There has to be a reason why you felt that way all of a sudden," he said with concern.  
  
"No, no. I'm find. I'm sure it was nothing. It was probably something I ate at the party and me running to suddenly," she reasoned.  
  
"Are you sure?," he asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I feel better already."  
  
He looked at her skeptically before deciding she was telling the truth.  
  
"Come on. Let's take that shower," she whispered seductively against his mouth as she turned around and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
  
  
He picked her up and started up the stairs again. With her legs around his waist, they continued to kiss passionately as he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The obvious answer as to what was wrong came to her at first but she dismissed it for some reason. Perhaps because she felt guilty about her original intent with Yamcha, and that she kind of hoped that she wasn't. She didn't want to lie to him anymore and a baby to her would mean a lie because it wasn't conceived out of love but out of her obsession with Goku. Even though Goku would find out she lied about her pregnancy, all that mattered to her was that she had Yamcha.  
  
The two finally emerged from the bathtub after making hot, passionate love over and over again. Vivica was now brushing her long black locks in the bedroom at her vanity wearing a tiny red nightie and Yamcha was spread out on the bed, clad in only his boxers. He lay there smiling at her. She smiled back at him as her eyes met his in the reflection of the glass. She shyly looked away as she continued to rush her hair.  
  
  
  
"Come to bed," he commanded gently. He knew she loved it when he was dominant with her. It turned her on, as he came to learn through the many times they had sex. And he liked being dominant, but he never abused it. He was only dominant in the bedroom. He wasn't a tyrant. He loved her too much to do that. He loved to spoil her. Doing what ever she wanted him to. All she had to do ask and he jumped.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him again and stood up from the table. But as soon as she did, the dizziness came back stronger than ever and this time Yamcha wasn't right behind her to catch her. She tried to grab on to something to steady herself but in her disoriented state she could find nothing to prevent her from tumbling to the ground in a heap. She held onto her head as she collapsed near the bed. Yamcha shot up and quickly wrapped his arms around her limp figure. His mind was in a panic.  
  
"Viv?," he said in a quiet, unsure voice as he began to shake her unconscious body.  
  
"VIVICA?!," he cried out when she didn't respond.  
  
"Oh no!," he said as he laid her down gently. He grabbed for his clothes on top of the nearby dresser.  
  
  
  
"Hang on baby! It's going to be OK!," he told the unconscious woman as he threw on a pair of pants, not bothering to put on his shirt.  
  
  
  
He wrapped a blanket around her and flew out the bedroom window to the nearest hospital.  
  
  
  
Yamcha stormed through the double doors of the emergency room with a still unconscious Vivica in his arms. It only took him four minutes to get there. He had never flown so fast in his life.  
  
  
  
"She needs help!," he said desperately to the receptionist behind the front desk.  
  
  
  
The receptionist's eyes went wide as she knew that this must be a serious situation just by hearing the man's voice and seeing an unmoving woman in his arms wrapped in a blanket. There was no time for following procedures. She quickly paged any available doctors to come the front desk for assistance. Immediately, a doctor and several nurses were at Yamcha's side taking Vivica out of his protective grasp. He was told to wait in the lobby as they took her away. He slumped down in one of the many uncomfortable chairs they waiting room offered. He put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. The thought of losing her kept running through his mind but he would quickly dismiss it.  
  
  
  
~~I can't think like that. She's going to be OK. She has to be! I need her so much. Viv, please be alright.~~  
  
  
  
After about an hour of waiting Yamcha couldn't take anymore. He had to know what was going on. As he approached the receptionist the lobby doors swung open and a doctor made eye contact with him.  
  
"You're the one that brought in the unconscious young lady, correct?," the doctor asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Is she OK? What happened to her? Can I see her now?," He asked all in one breath.  
  
"Calm down. She's OK. She's resting. We ran some tests and were still waiting on one, but so far everything looks normal," the doctor said as he placed a reassuring hand on Yamcha's shoulder.  
  
"Can I see her now?," he asked almost desperately.  
  
  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
  
  
The doctor lead him down a long corridor and finally stopped in front of a blue curtain. He pulled the curtain back slightly allowing Yamcha access to enter. Once inside the doctor closed the curtain back, giving the two privacy. Vivica was sleeping soundly as Yamcha pulled up a chair next to her bed. Her gently took her hand in his and kissed it. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and rested his hand on the side her face as his thumb stroked her cheek. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Yamcha smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha?What happened? Where am I? What's going on?," she asked as she tried to sit up but couldn't as her head began to throb. She grabbed her head at the sudden pain. Yamcha gently pushed her back down to the pillow.  
  
"Easy Viv," he said in a soothing voice. "You fainted back at home. You were coming to bed when you passed out. I picked you up and rushed here. You're in the hospital " he informed her. Still holding her hand.  
  
"But don't worry, I talked to the doctor and he told me that you were going to be all right. They ran some tests and everything looked normal," he said reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Just then the doctor pulled back the curtain.  
  
  
  
"Hello folks. Like I told already," he said to Yamcha,"that everything looked normal and she's going to be fine."  
  
  
  
"That's good news doc, but why did she pass out?," Yamcha asked with genuine curiosity. Vivica looked to the doctor with the same question in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well that brings me to my next point. We found out why you had such a bad dizzy spell. The last test we did on you was a pregnancy test. It's standard for hospitals to do so in such unique emergencies when we have no clue as to what could be wrong," he explained to Vivica. She felt her heart sink to her stomach.  
  
  
  
"And?," Yamcha said nervously as his heart began to race.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations. You're pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers?! Hahahahahah!!!!!!!! I must end this exciting chapter here! And one more thing before I go, I want at least five reviews for the last chap. I understand that the site was down and you couldn't review, all that you could do was read. And that meant that all my faithful fans out there read my story and still didn't review when they were able to! The site is up and running now and I only got two reviews for that chapter. TWO!!!! I'm beginning to wonder if I should even keep writing this. It seems as if no one is really interested in this story anymore. If you're not tell me and I'll stop writing this. It will stay incomplete, but I need at least five fans out there to review this chapter and the last one, to keep this story going. Later!!! 


	19. A slap in the face

A/N: Hello all you happy people! I'm back!!! Yeah I know it's been a little while since I've updated. OK it's been a long while since I've updated but it wasn't my fault, I promise. It was.......It was........oh all right it WAS my fault but the important thing is that I've updated, so enjoy!  
  
SUMMARY: You'll have to read to find out. I'm mean, I know!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it? Dragonball Z; It's not mine, now go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pregnant.  
  
  
  
The word echoed in Vivica's mind. She couldn't believe it. She looked to Yamcha and it looked like it was his turn to faint! Suddenly she felt guilt overwhelm her. She turned her face into the pillow and began to cry. What had she done?! Yamcha came out of his trance and looked to his side when he heard her sobs. Quickly he sat on the side of her bed and began to try and calm her down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh. It's OK Viv," he said reassuringly as he rubbed her back.  
  
  
  
"What have I done?," he heard her sob into the pillow. "Oh no......what have done? I'm sorry....I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault honey, we both did this not just you. You're not going through this alone. I'm right here sweetie. I'm going to take good care of you and our baby," he reassured her as he continued to stroke her back. He then placed his arms under her back and lifted her up and embraced her. At this point the doctor excused himself, giving the couple time to themselves.  
  
  
  
Yamcha's words made her cry even harder. She couldn't believe that she conceived a baby out of obsession instead of love. Further more, was it really Yamcha's baby or was it Goku's? She hoped it was Yamcha's so badly! But Goku is a Saiyan. Is there something that would give away the paternity of the baby if the baby were Saiyan? She knew nothing about Saiyan pregnancies! Would Goku be able to tell? Could Yamcha tell? So many questions with no one to answer them. She would just have to take things step by step.  
  
  
  
Her sobs subsided as she laid comfortably in Yamcha's arms. He pulled away slightly to look at her face and spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Viv, please don't cry. Tell me, why are you so upset? Don't you want it?," he asked with concern hoping she wouldn't say she wanted an abortion.  
  
  
  
"It's not that. I guess I went into shock. I mean the idea of being responsible for another human being kind of freaked me out. I'm not exactly the ideal mom. What if I screw up this baby's life?", she asked as worry took hold of her again.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that You're going to be a great mom, and I'm going to be right here every step of the way," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
A nurse pulled back the curtain carrying papers on a clipboard in her left hand and a prescription in her right.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Stewart, he doctor says you can go home now," she said in a cheerful voice as she smiled at the couple. "You'll just need to sign this release form," she informed her as she handed her the clipboard and a pen.  
  
  
  
Vivica lazily wrote her name, still feeling a bit drowsy from earlier. She handed the clipboard back to the nurse who in turn handed her the prescription.  
  
  
  
"This is to help with the fainting spells and help ease your upset stomach. And don't worry, its mild enough not to hurt the baby," she reassured seeing Vivica's concern before she even said it.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Viv said sleepily as she yawned.  
  
  
  
The nurse smiled and left.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm still a little out of it," she said as Yamcha stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
"It's been an.....eventful evening," he said with a chuckle. "I'm worn out myself. Well, let's get you home and tucked in bed," he said with a big smile and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
  
  
As he pulled away, he placed his hand over her flat stomach. He concentrated for a moment, then smiled when he felt the small flicker of chi coming from her abdomen. It was so small that only someone with years of training and experience to sense it. You couldn't just feel it you had to purposely search for it.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe there's a baby in there. I've always wanted kids but wasn't really sure if I would actually have any," he said softly as both of his powerful hands began to gently massage her belly. "I mean, I was shocked too, but now, I'm excited about having a baby. Especially with the woman I love," he said with a big, happy smile.  
  
  
  
Vivica felt guilt wash over her as he massaged her, but managed to strain a smile in order to hide it. She hoped with all her heart that it was Yamcha's baby. But she had one other problem to worry about; Goku. He was definitely going to find out about the baby. Heck, he already thought she was pregnant! He would most likely be stopping by any day now to sense for that 'chi' thing he was talking about before.  
  
  
  
~~ Oh man! What if he tells Yamcha we had sex?! He'll leave me for sure! I can't let that happen! What have I gotten myself into? I'll just have to stay away from Goku as long as possible. I must avoid him at all costs until I can figure out what to do next.~~  
  
  
  
Yamcha gently picked her up as she yawned sleepily. He wrapped the blanket she was brought in back around her and headed out the exit doors. He slowly ascended into the air. She subconsciously gripped him tighter to prevent from falling.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I've got 'cha," he said with a smile when he noticed her grip on his neck tighten.  
  
  
  
At his comment she relaxed and by the time they got back to her apartment, she was already asleep. He gently placed her on the bed; spreading out the blanket she was in so that they both could rest under its warmth. He kissed her forehead as he drew her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know there was know Chichi/Goku action in this chapter but it all about our favorite couple in the next one!!...Well mostly. Anyway sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm working on chapter twenty right now but since this was already done, I decided to give you guys something for waiting so long and patiently for me. I know it's not much but I promise there is a lot more to come. Someone in their review asked me how many more chapters is this story going to be. Well I honestly can't say but I can tell you that there is a lot more that I want to do to this story so it not over yet. Please let me know in your review what you, the readers would like to see happen. Seriously. I already know that a lot of you want Vivica to die but I'm talking besides that. Your opinions mean a lot to me and the outcome of the story. OK I'm done babbling so push that button in the bottom left corner and tell me what you want. Until next time!!!! 


	20. The Morning After

SUMMARY: Not much to say but SORRY THAT SOME OF YOU THINK THAT CHAP. 19 SUCKED!! I KNOW IT DID, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!! I'm not mad or anything , but my feelings were a little hurt but I guess I deserved it for making you all wait so long. So I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this one. Enjoy!^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do you really want me to say it?.......fine...I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap. 20 The Morning After  
  
  
  
She squinted her eyes as the sun beamed in through their bedroom window. She rolled onto her side away from the brightness that was threatening to rob her of the most peaceful slumber she had had in ages. She smiled in her sleep as her head brushed against a familiar warmth. The warm object then, in turn, wrapped around her possessively causing her to smile even more which, consequently, brought her to a state of consciousness. Not that she minded once she opened her eyes and looked into the face of the man she loved since her childhood. Thinking about last night made her smile even bigger. It had been so long since she felt so much love...... passion........ PLEASURE!  
  
  
  
Goku always looked so innocent and child-like when he was sleeping. So much so, that it made it hard to believe that he would ever be unfaithful to her. She quickly shoved that last thought aside.  
  
~~ No, don't think about that Chichi. It's over and done with. That tramp is out of our lives for good!~~  
  
Her sleeping lover then opened his big brown eyes and smiled a cute, sleepy smile at her as his eyes focused.  
  
  
  
"Good morning," he said in his husky, yet sexy, morning voice.  
  
"Good morning," she responded as she kissed his full lips.  
  
The kiss began to deepen as he wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist and rolled on top of her. Things were getting really hot and then...........  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
The bed shook violently and Chichi scrambled to keep the blanket on her naked form as they were slipping off due to the ruckus happening on top of her and her husband. When she got over they initial shock of their violent intrusion, they both looked to their side to see who the culprit was.  
  
  
  
Gohan energetically jumped up and down on his parents bed as he laughed whole-heartedly; happy to find his daddy still there. Chichi smiled and then began to laugh as Goku grabbed the small boy and began to tickle him. Gohan laughed so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes. Chichi then joined in the fun and tickled her little boy with one hand and kept the blanket around her with the other. When Gohan started to cough, they figured he had enough and showed him mercy by stopping. Goku sat him upright and ruffled his already messy hair.  
  
  
  
"Good morning!!," he chirped loudly, the way only a five year old could.  
  
"Good morning sweetie," Chichi said as she pulled him out of Goku's lap and into hers and hugged him. He rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her back, but then he noticed something.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, what happened to your clothes?! Did you forget to put them on before you went to sleep?," the small child asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
Chichi couldn't help but to blush as she stuttered to find an answer for her inquisitive five year old.  
  
"Uh..well, I..," she rambled on. But luckily Goku came to her aid.  
  
"Hey, why don't we get washed up for breakfast Gohan!," Goku suggested enthusiastically; knowing that if anything can distract a Saiyan, it would be food.  
  
  
  
"OK!! Mommy can we have pancakes?! Please?!!!," the child begged. His mother's nudity temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Go wash up first. And please try not to wake up your grandfather," she responded as Gohan jumped off the bed just as loudly as he had jumped on it.  
  
"OK Mommy," he said as he ran out of his parents bedroom and into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.  
  
"That was a close call," Chichi said to Goku once she could hear the water running in Gohan's room.  
  
"I know. I don't think were quite ready to have that 'talk' with him," Goku responded as he attempted to cuddle with his wife as she attempted to get out of bed.  
  
"And were do you think you're going?," he whispered in her ear, in his sexy voice, as he held her from behind. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he began to kiss and lick the side of her neck.  
  
Chichi smiled and responded, "I'm going to take a shower so that I can feed my two hungry Saiyans. I have to get a head start with a huge appetite that you guys' "  
  
"Well you know that food isn't the only thing that Saiyans have a huge appetite for," he purred in her ear as he slowly pulled her back down on the bed. Chichi began to giggle and squeal with delight as he playfully nipped her neck and randomly, but gently, tickled her belly and outer thighs.  
  
"Goku!," she said between giggles, "I'm never going to get anything done if you don't stop. I can't even take a shower."  
  
"Far be it from me to prevent you from bathing. And to prove my censerity, I'll save you the trouble of showering and bathe you myself," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes that Chichi was all to familiar with.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!," she laughed as she jumped out of bed, not caring about her current nude state. "If you go in there with me, there's no telling when we'll get out."  
  
Goku merely smiled as he lunged out of bed after her. She shrieked and began to run around the room. Dodging behind the bed; jumping inside the closet; ducking behind the tables and both of them laughing the whole time. That is until Goku grabbed hold of her arm and she tried futilely to run in the bathroom across the room. Just as she made it to the threshold of the door, he grabbed her from behind. Chichi let out a loud shriek of excitement as Goku scooped her up in his arms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Little Gohan had just finished brushing his teeth and washing his face. He was now washing his hands and then he heard something. A scream! It was coming from his parents bedroom!  
  
"Mommy", he said in a whisper as his heart began to race in fear. He dropped the soap out of his hands, ran out of his room and into the hallway. He stopped in front of his parents door and began to pound on it.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong?!," he yelled in panic. Tears began to form in his eyes. He thought something really bad was happening to her.  
  
"What's going on Gohan?!" the Ox King asked as he stumbled to Goahn's side. He too heard his only child's scream and became worried. "Chichi, are you OK?!," he yelled with the same amount of fear in his voice.  
  
  
  
Goku and Chichi stopped laughing once they heard their loved ones pounding on their door in a panic, like Goku was killing her or something.  
  
"I'm fine you guys. I didn't mean to scare you," she said apologetically through the door. She couldn't open the door, she and Goku were still naked!!!  
  
"But I heard you scream mommy," Gohan said as he sniffled and wiped away a few tears that managed to escape his big brown eyes.  
  
Chichi could tell that he was going to have to see her to truly believe that she was all right. She quickly grabbed Goku's shirt off of the chair next to their bed and put it on. She opened the door and was greeted by a relieved looking Ox King and a still skeptical Gohan. Chichi bend down to his level and hugged him. Gohan returned the hug as tight as he could. Chichi then picked him up and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"See, I told I was OK," she said in a soothing voice as he laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Your mother and I were only playing around Gohan. You know I would never do anything to hurt your mom don't you," Goku stated more than he asked as he rubbed his son's back. He had grabbed the pants to his outfit to put on after Chichi put on his shirt. The fact that she looked incredible sexy in his oversized shirt didn't go unnoticed by him.  
  
"I know but I guess I just got scared," Gohan admitted as relief washed over him.  
  
Chichi thought of a good way to make everyone feel good.  
  
"I know guys. Instead of me making breakfast, how about we go to a restaurant for breakfast?!," she asked excitedly looking into Gohan's little face.  
  
"Yeah!" all three of the men yelled together.  
  
"OK then, Gohan, Daddy, go and get ready while Goku and I do the same," Ordered Chichi as she put Gohan down.  
  
"Yeah, we still need to shower," Goku said with his child-like grin but at the same time slipped his hand under his shirt Chichi was wearing and began to caress her bottom. Chichi's eyes widened slightly and gasped quietly; trying to maintain her composure. No one could see what he was doing. All they saw was that goofy smile. Chichi wondered how he managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"All right, we'll see you guys down stairs," the Ox King said as he made his way back to his guest room. Gohan quickly ran off to his room to dress and Goku shut the door while still standing behind Chichi.  
  
"Now where were we?," he asked mischievously as he scooped her back up into his arms again.  
  
She quickly ducked under his arm and dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. He ran after her but she beat him inside by a fraction of a second.  
  
  
  
"Oh you're in big trouble young lady when you get out of there," he said through the door in a mocking father-like tone. He then sat on the bed chuckling to himself about how close he was to catching his prey. He looked up sharply as he heard the door open slightly; just a crack. Then he saw her arm slowly crawl through the crack holding and object n her had. It was his shirt. She, in a teasing manner, dangled the cloth between her forefinger and her thumb before she let it drop to the floor.  
  
Goku raised an amused eyebrow as he watched her actions. A grin spread across his face when he saw her next gesture. She seductively motioned with her forefinger for him to 'come here' as her arm slowly slid back through the crack it came out of. He quickly got to his feet, discarded his pants and headed towards the bathroom; rubbing his hands together with a happy grin on his face. He swung the door open and the steamy air, along with a giggle from Chichi, flooded into their bedroom. He sight of her made him grin even harder, like a kid in a candy store, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! You wouldn't believe how crazy my life has been theses past eight weeks. Don't worry I'll spare you the details. I've made up my mind to stop letting other things and people keep me from writing my stories (I'm currently working on a Gohan/Videl fic and it's coming along good!!). Well it's three thirty in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I thought I've give you some Goku/Chichi action since they weren't in the last chap. And these chapters do have meaning. I establishing were everyone is emotionally with their significant other. So review and tell me what you think. Oh, and guess who the Son family is going to run into at the restaurant and guess what everyone is going to find out about you know who next chapter?!! I can't tell you. You'll have to wait!! (And I promise I won't make you wait two months again,hehe^__^) Until next time!!! 


	21. IM BACK!

Hello all you happy people!!! I'm Back!!!!!!!! I know it's been a long, long time, but I'm not going to stop until this story is finished; that I promise you! I know I've broken my promises about updating so I'm just going to say that chapter will be posted when available. Trying to post every week or two is virtually impossible for me considering I no longer have a computer at home but must come to the library to type and post my up dates. But like I said I will finish this story and will soon post another, so just check periodically to see if I've updated. Now..ON WITH THE STORY!!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan sang happily to the tape playing on the radio as his father drove his mother, grandfather and himself to the nearest restaurant for breakfast. The tape was full of songs for kids that Goku bought for Gohan to listen to when they went on car rides. Goku looked over at his wife and smiled remembering their wonderful shower just moments ago. Chichi felt his eyes on her turned her attention towards him and returned the smile. She was still on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring her down.  
  
Yamcha and Vivica held hands as they rode in the car on their to a local restaurant to get something to eat. They would be eating at Vivica's apartment but Yamcha's attempt to cook her breakfast went up in smoke; literally. Vivica laughed at the sight of Yamcha in an apron trying to fan the flames out of what was suppose to be a ham and cheese omelet. They decided that going out for breakfast would be the safest thing to do.  
  
"I know a great restaurant just a few minutes from here called Shay Josephine's," Yamcha suggested as he started the car. "Sounds great, as long as they make a better omelet than you than you do," she said with a laugh. Yamcha couldn't help but to laugh along with her.  
  
  
  
"That looks like a good place Goku. Let's try this restaurant," Chichi said as she pointed to a sign about a block ahead of them.  
  
"Shay Josephine's, huh? OK by me, just as long as we can eat soon!! I'm starving!! ," Goku exclaimed as he turned into the parking lot.  
  
They all got out and Goku grabbed Gohan and held him in one arm and held Chichi's hand in his with his free arm. They went inside the door where they stood and waited to be seated.  
  
"How many?," a pretty waitress asked as she approached the Son family.  
  
"Four," Chichi responded.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
The waitress led them to a table near the window and handed each one of them a menu.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," she said politely and walked away.  
  
"Wow!! Everything looks so good! I think I'll have some of everything!," Goku exclaimed as he practically drooled over the menu. Gohan's expression looked the same as he looked at the menu with wide eyes.  
  
"I think I'll have two orders of the special," the Ox King said as he laid his menu down.  
  
"What do you want sweetie?," Chichi asked her son.  
  
"I want...umm....PANCAKES!," he said enthusiastically. "Lots of 'em! With sausages too!! ," He finished as he began to kick his feet with anticipation and excitement of the grand feast that was to come.  
  
"I'll have the same, and three orders of the special," Goku said. "What are you going to have Chichi?"  
  
"I'm going to have the pancake platter as well, but I doubt with as many pancakes as you all," she said with a smile. Goku chuckled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
Yamcha held Vivica's hand as they walked through the parking lot towards the entrance of the building. They were quickly seated and a waiter left them to decide on their orders.  
  
"Everything looks so good it's almost hard to decide," Vivica said as she eyed the menu.  
  
"I know. I usually eat here during the baseball season with my team. The special is awesome," he suggested.  
  
"Well I'll have that then," she decided.  
  
"Yeah, I will as well, but I think I'll have two of them. I'm starving!"  
  
  
  
The waitress came back to the Son table and took their orders.  
  
"So, let me make sure I have this right; you want five specials, one regular pancake platter and twenty pancake platters with fifty extra sausages on each dish?," she asked in unbelief.  
  
"Yep!! Oh and don't forget the orange juice for everyone!," Goku said happily as he handed back the menus to the stunned waitress.  
  
"OK, I'll. get. right on. that," she stuttered and walked away.  
  
  
  
The waiter brought back Yamcha and Vivica's food and they began to eat. Vivica glanced over to right and almost chocked. Yamcha looked up from his plate.  
  
"Are you OK?," he asked but then followed her line of vision. He sighed heavily and looked back at Viv.  
  
"Look Viv, we're together now. Seeing them shouldn't matter. Despite everything Goku is still one of my best friends. As crazy as it sounds, I think we need to learn to be around each other. With us being together we'll all being seeing a lot of the other," he explained as he held her hand.  
  
"I know," she admitted.  
  
"Come on, let's go say hello. That'll show them that there's no hard feeling. Maybe help you and Chichi bury the hatchet sooner than later," he suggested as he stood to his feet.  
  
"Yamcha are you crazy!?," she said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"No not crazy; clever," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing good can come of this. They hate me Yamcha. Let's just leave before they notice us," she pleaded as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Come on Viv. We have to try to get over this and what better a time than the present?," he reassured her as he pulled her to the Son table.  
  
  
  
Chichi had just swallowed a bite and was about to take another when she happened to look up and see who was approaching their table.  
  
"Oh.my..goodness," she said.  
  
"What?," asked Goku as he looked up. "Oh no. This can't be good."  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but my time is up; I'm at the library remember!! This really sucks to leave a cliffhanger, I know! I Will post the next chapter soon. Promise! Until next time!! 


	22. The Truth Hurts

Hello! It's me again!! Here's another exciting chapter for all you fans out there and I promise I'll try to make it a little longer this time.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Speaking for this chapter and the last one...I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter22 The Truth Hurts  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!," Yamcha said with strained cheerfulness as Vivica put a vice grip on his hand forcing a thin smile on her red lips. Chichi looked on in disgust, Goku looked nervously between his wife and former mistress, the Ox King was a little uncomfortable sensing the uneasiness between the couples and Gohan said a cheerful hello to Yamcha and some lady he never met before as he continued to devour his hearty breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Hehe. Hey Yamcha.Vivica," Goku said trying to put on his famous smile but averted his eyes to his plate when he acknowledged Vivica. Vivica gave a meek hello as she suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
"So..what's new," Yamcha said in a pathetic attempt to get conversations started.  
  
  
  
"Not much," responded Goku. "Training as usual."  
  
The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. The Ox King knew by now that something was up, but what? Goku began to perspire with nervousness and dabbed his forehead with his napkin every few seconds. Yamcha collar began to feel a little tight and he began to pull on it. He couldn't stand the tension but he couldn't just run away. It was weird because he and Goku were best friends. They never had to search for things to talk about. Now it was like talking to a perfect stranger. He needed to find some common ground for them to speak on. He regretted the next set of words that came out of his mouth as soon as he had spoken them. But out of pure desperation, he uttered the dumbest thing he had ever said in a public or private setting:  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, did you know that Viv is pregnant?"  
  
  
  
Vivica eyes became wide with disbelief at the words that he just said. Chichi started to choke on the sip of orange juice she had just taken. Goku wanted to faint. He gripped the side of the table and began taking deep slow breaths because he felt consciousness slipping away from him. The Ox King didn't know what to make of the announcement but noticed his daughter and husband seemed a bit shocked. And Gohan continued to eat, oblivious to what was going on.  
  
  
  
"That's a lie!!! She can't be pregnant!!! Bulma's test said she wasn't!!! She faked those pregnancy tests! She nothing but a home wrecking slut!!" Chichi screamed loud enough for most of the restaurant to turn around and give the Son table their full attention. Gohan stopped eating. Wondering what all the yelling was about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chichi!!" the Ox King said in disbelief at his daughter's behavior. "Chichi, calm down," Goku said in a soothing voice; very aware that they were now the center of attention. It was quite embarrassing. But his words didn't work. She just became more irate.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Chichi? She's not a slut!! And what test? And what does Bulma have to do with this?!," Yamcha asked getting upset, but not quite sure whom he should be upset with.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha I told you this was a bad idea. Let's just go before things get out of hand," Vivica pleaded as she pulled on Yamcha's arm, away from the table.  
  
  
  
"NO! I want to know what she's talking about!! And how dare you call her names Chichi. You and I may be friends but I won't stand for you talking to her like a piece of trash! She not a hussy, she the mother of my child!!," Yamcha yelled, totally pissed off at Chichi's audacity!  
  
  
  
Chichi rose out of her seat just as the manager made his way over to their table.  
  
"What's is going on here?!," the middle aged bald man exclaimed. Obviously very upset at the disruption they were causing in his restaurant. "Nothing sir, I'm sorry. We were just leaving," Goku said as he stood from his seat and grabbing Gohan's hand. The Ox King followed Goku's lead and stood as well. Chichi ignored the men as she retaliated on Yamcha's attack.  
  
"Mother of your child?! HA! I wouldn't celebrate so soon if I were you Yamcha, or didn't Vivica tell you that she was FUCKING MY HUSBAND!!"  
  
  
  
Gasps and whispers were heard all around the restaurant at the juicy bit of information they just heard. Some people began to snicker and laugh, while others look on in shock with wide eyes. The onlookers weren't the only one's in shock, so was Yamcha. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He slowly turned his head towards Viv. BY the look on his face she could tell that he wanted her to say that Chichi was lying. That it wasn't true. But she couldn't. All she could do was avert her eyes away from him in shame.  
  
"Viv," he said in a pleading whisper. But she didn't respond. She couldn't even look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it. I want you all out of my restaurant NOW, or I'm calling the police!!! And don't bother coming back!!," the manager yelled as he went to the door and held it open for them.  
  
  
  
Yamcha and Vivica went back to their table and gathered their things as the Son family did the same. Chichi was practically in tears but refused to let any fall while Vivica was around. She didn't want her to know that her newfound joy with her husband was now crushed. She was no longer on cloud nine but lower than what she was when she found out that Goku was cheating on her. Her husband may be having another baby but it wasn't with her. It was devastating.  
  
  
  
Yamcha and Vivica made it to the parking lot before the Son's did. Once outside, Goku called Yamcha's name. He slowly turned around with a new feeling of hatred toward his lifelong friend that he was trying to suppress.  
  
  
  
"What," he said in such a dark tone that it made Goku wince.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk. All of us," he said looking between Vivica and Chichi.  
  
"What's the point? It won't change what happened," Yamcha said talking to Goku while looking directly at Vivica, who turned her head in shame.  
  
"There's a big point and it involves every last one of us. A baby changes everything Yamcha. Why don't we all go back to my house and get everything out in the open and talk about what going to happen next." Goku suggested.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silent debate, they all agreed and headed for the Son household where things were about to get pretty intense!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it is another chapter complete. Stay tuned for what happens at Goku's house. And what are Vegeta and Bulma doing there?!! Until next time!! 


	23. I'm Still Here!

Hey It's Me! Just letting you guys know that I'm still here and I'm currently working on chap 23. remember I don't have a computer anymore so I have to use the library's. I just wrote half of chap 23 but my time is up this chapter will be posted by Friday! I'll even try to post chap 24 on Friday as well. Thanks for bearing with me!! Until next time! (or Friday rather) ^-^ 


	24. No More Secrets

Chapter 23: No More Secrets  
  
Hello. It's me! I'm finally back!!! That is if anyone wants me back considering it's been like four months since I've updated! Sorry about that but I did warn you that I would post chapters when I could and I haven't been able to until today. And don't worry, like I said before I WILL FINISH THIS STORY and no ITS NOT OVER YET!! But the end is close. Then I'll finally be able to post my Gohan and Videl high school fic (dealings with teen pregnancy; in other words Gohan getting Videl pregnant with Pan their senior year in high school.) It's a drama/romance/comedy so keep your eyes out for it. It's called The Story of Us. Anyway, enough of my rambling.ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
No More Secrets  
The car drive back to the Son residence was intense for everyone. There was an uncomfortable silence in both cars. Goku would steal a glance at Chichi every few minutes to try and figure out what was going on in her head.  
*I hope this doesn't mean the end of us Chichi. I love you so much* He thought to himself, although he wished he could say it out loud. But he wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking. He knew that she was upset. Extremely upset. And he didn't want to make the situation worse by saying the wrong thing, especially with Gohan in the car. Gohan had fallen asleep on his grandpa's lap during the drive home.  
Yamcha had a blank expression on his face as he followed Goku's car on the highway. No one would ever have guessed that he was upset until you saw that he was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Vivica made sure she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was still in shock that she was pregnant and now Yamcha finds out that she lied about never sleeping with Goku and that he could be the baby's father, not him. And now they were going to have this big 'showdown' over everything that's happened.  
  
*What am I going to do?* she thought to herself, just as Yamcha's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Just tell me why Viv," he said in a chilling calm voice. He spoke so softly that she just barely heard him. She hesitated in responding wondering he was actually talking to her or to himself.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!," he yelled so suddenly that she jumped in her seat. Almost instantly she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she began to sob. She knew she had hurt him and regretted it but it may be to late for regrets.  
"I'm sorry," she said in a meek voice as she tried to choke back sobs. It was the only thing she could think of to say.  
"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!!! YOU SCREWED MY BEST FRIEND AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY?!!!," he screamed at the top of his lungs as he subconsciously pressed the accelerator harder. Keeping the death grip on the steering wheel as he divided his attention between Vivica and the road. Vivica was beginning to feel afraid. She had never seen him this angry before.  
"Yes! I admit it. I was sleeping with him but it was before me and you got together. I never slept with both of you at the same time. I never cheated on you," she said as tears continued to stream down her face.  
"When we first starting seeing each other I asked you if you had sex with him and you told me no!! You said it never happened!!! You LIED to me!!"  
"I was scared!"  
"Scared of what!!"  
"Of losing you!! I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew that I had slept with Goku. ," she said and sobbed into her hands.  
"Don't you dare use that for an excuse!! You had no right to lie to me. Whether or not I could handle the fact that you slept with him was a decision for me to make!! Not for you to manipulate me so that you could get what you wanted!!," he shouted.  
"I didn't want to hurt you Yamcha! You already had feelings for me by then and I didn't see the point in telling you something that I knew would hurt you! Especially when it was already over between Goku and me. Don't you understand?! I was trying to protect you!," she said as she now cried freely; unable to hold back any longer.  
Chichi still hadn't spoken a word. They would be home in approximately 15 minutes and she was not looking forward to it. She felt drained; physically and emotionally. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It seemed that every time things started going good between she and Goku a stumbling block would always appear in their path. And not just any stumbling block, it was a stumbling block that, at one point, was having an affair with her husband and now is potentially pregnant with his child.  
"Will this nightmare ever go away?", she whispered to herself; or so she thought she whispered to herself but Goku heard every word.  
"I'm sorry Chichi," he said back as glanced between her and the road.  
"What do we do?," she asked as she turned in her seat to face him.  
  
Goku looked at her for a moment trying to figure out what to say.  
"I mean, if this baby is yours, what happens next? What happens to us? What do we tell Gohan? More importantly, how do we tell Gohan?," she said in low but urgent voice. She didn't want to wake up her son.  
"Chichi, try and calm down. We shouldn't think that far ahead. We don't even know if in fact she is carrying my child"  
"We have to think that far ahead!," she said a little to loudly because Gohan began to stir in the Ox Kings' lap. He to was already feeling a little uncomfortable being witness to such intimate and private issues going on in his daughter's life. When Chichi saw Gohan moving, she quickly lowered her voice.  
"We have to think that far ahead," she repeated in loud whisper. "How are we going to explain to a five year old that he's going to have a brother or sister but Mommy's not the one having the baby, but Daddy is having a baby with another woman? And who are we going to tell him this other woman is? Daddy's mistress?," she said and covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back a sob as tears began to swell in her eyes. "I don't know if I can take anymore of this Goku. It feels like I'm suffocating. I don't know how much more of this I can handle," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
It hurt Goku's heart to she Chichi that way. He took her hand and held.  
"I'm so sorry about all this mess, but I promise we'll get through it. Just don't up on me Chichi. Don't give up on US. Please," he whispered as he took her hand he was holding and kissed it. "I love you," he repeated in the same soft voice and kissed it again, never taking his eyes off the road.  
His words gave her some comfort and she gently squeezed his hand bringing some relief and hope to him; that she would stand by him and not leave him. Although he felt she had every right to wash her hands of the situation and walk away from him for good. He just hoped that their love would be strong enough to whether this storm.  
Well, that's it for chapter 23. Hope you all enjoyed it!! And I posted it BEFORE Friday!!! Aren't you guys proud of me?! I'm working on chapter 24 as of Thursday so it probably won't be posted Friday, but I will post it sometime next week. Next chapter everything is exposed. And I mean EVERYTHING!!!! Will Yamcha stay with Vivica once he knows the truth? You'll have to wait to find out! Until next time!!! 


	25. thank you for your patient

Hey It's Me! Just letting you guys know that I'm still here and I'm currently working on chap 24, so it will be posted pretty soon. Just keep checking. Remember I don't have a computer anymore so I have to use the library's. Thanks for bearing with me!! Until next time! ^-^ 


End file.
